Fate, or Something Like It
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: Mahad had no idea what he was getting into when he went to Egypt to authenticate artifacts for his company's exhibit. Especially when he comes across a woman that is so strangely familiar to him.
1. What Began as a Normal Day

**V.E.: Yes, I know; I know I said I wouldn't start another story until I finished BEC, but I haven't really gotten to do Pleashipping(one of my favorite) except as a sort of side note to my main pairings.**

**Basically, this will take place after the series conclusion, after the Memory World and the Ceremonial Battle. This is basically those two meeting in the modern day. How Mahad was reborn is a tricky subject I hope to work in, but this is fan fiction. The will of the authoress is supreme! Or author depending on gender.**

**This also won't be as updated as regularly as the others.**

**Roll it!**

* * *

"_Are you sure you're okay?"_

Mahad felt his eyes roll as he checked his watch once more while still carrying on the phone conversation.

"Yes Kisara, I'm fine. I've just arrived in Egypt and I've already gotten through customs. Now I just need to wait for Ethan to do the same and the two of us will head over to the meeting with the Bureau of Archaeology for the exhibit. I promise I will try and get back home as soon as I can."

The feminine voice of his cousin responded in kind.

"_Alright, but do try to come back soon."_

Mahad sighed.

"Then again, it's a very iffy _soon_ considering I'm with Ethan."

"_Remind me why you need to watch him again?"_

Mahad rolled his eyes at what seemed to be the millionth time he had this conversation with his cousin.

"Because along with being an authenticator for ancient artifacts, Mr. Fox also pays me a great deal of money to make sure his son doesn't get into trouble."

"_Well, you should get a raise for that considering how much of your time you've given up for him."_

Mahad replied in a sad tone, knowing very well what his cousin was referring to.

"Yeah, I know. As soon as I can, I'll be back to visit them. I owe them that much. How's school?"

Kisara's tone became a bit more upbeat.

"_Same old, same old. Still getting teased for my hair. Though compared to what I've been through, it's nothing."_

Mahad grimaced at the nonchalant way Kisara was saying this. He knew very well what she was referring to this time as well, but that doesn't mean she should be able to talk about that experience so casually. Still, he knew that those scars were still there.

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"_I know, you're the only person I can talk to."_

"Just try not to hold onto the past too much okay?"

"_Alright. Oh yeah, you got a call from a Professor Hawkins."_

Mahad felt his eyes widened in surprise as he recalled the cheerful smile and green eyes of his old Egyptology Professor.

"Professor Hawkins called?! What did he want?"

"_He didn't say. He just said that you should call him the next time you get the chance."_

Mahad nodded, he could settle for that for now.

"Alright, I'll make sure to call him as soon as this trip is over."

His eyes focused on the person he was waiting for as Ethan Fox strode up to him.

"Kisara, I'm going to have to call you back."

"_The snake is through customs then? Well, don't forget what I've said."_

"I won't. Bye Kisara."

"_Bye Cous."_

Mahad shot off the silver phone and flipped it back to its normal position. At this, Ethan smirked his pearly white smile.

"On the phone with your girlfriend, Shen?"

Mahad groaned.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Kisara's not my girlfriend, she's my cousin."

Ethan rolled his eyes boredom. Then he brightened up as he saw a driver holding up the name **Fox**.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, she's the only girl I've ever heard you talk about; so she might as well be your girlfriend. Hey, looks like our rides here. Better give a move on."

Mahad nodded as he followed his coworker/pain in the neck out to their rented car. Thus giving him enough time to think on what in Ra's name he did to get stuck with Ethan Fox.

In a way, he only had himself to blame. Him and his awkwardness with other people. Starting college earlier than most had given him a bit of a disadvantage with his fellow students, even though he was well qualified for the classes. Somehow, he had ended up with Ethan in his World History class and was asked to copy his notes for him.

Which turned into an almost daily occurrence. Ethan often skipped his World History and several other classes, but for some reason it meant something to Ethan. Maybe because Mahad was able to put up with his ways when most people wouldn't. And yet it progressed into something Mahad had become used to, covering for Ethan when he could and making sure he didn't get into too much trouble. A habit that became a job, paid for by Ethan's father; a man that he respected a lot more than his son.

Mahad knew that to Ethan he was probably a means to an end. So why did he stay around him? Aside from it being part of his paycheck, maybe it was because Ethan was everything Mahad wished he was.

Popular, the ladies' man, an ability to charm just about everyone. Ethan Fox had recently been acknowledged once more by People's Choice as one of the "Top Ten Bachelors of the Year." His good looks certainly qualified him for the spot; golden blonde hair, baby blue eyes, a chiseled body of muscle that made him seem like the reincarnation of Prince Charming. If that wasn't enough, he was also the heir to Fox Insurance, a multibillion dollar company.

He was the person welcomed and liked wherever he went. Someone who didn't have to worry about really anything.

Of course, most people didn't realize his narcissistic ways and true nature, until much too late. And to the majority he was still the dashing man with everything. Mahad felt pity for the girls Ethan got involved with; the bright cheerful girls that turned into emotional wrecks by the time the relationship(if they could even be called that) was over.

As for Mahad, for as long as he could remember he never fitted in. He might have looked normal, but he felt different. His shy nature around everyone(especially girls) made them think him a snob and had ostracized him from his peers. Not even his parents made him feel like he belonged, though he knew they had loved him very much. No one just knew how to deal with him.

Only Kisara seemed to understand what he felt, the feeling of not belonging, as if you were meant to be somewhere else. She had once told him that's how she felt every day. That led the cousins to becoming incredibly close. After moving in with him and his parents are her parents died, she had become practically a sister to him.

He continued to feel that void until one day he would never forget. It was a field trip down to the history museum to see the dinosaurs. Once more, Mahad had found himself alone and separated from the group.

He managed to stumble into the Ancient Egyptian exhibit and he couldn't help but wish at the time he had ten more pairs of eyes. Everything interested him and he couldn't help but notice another tour starting for the exhibit. He hung back quietly from the group as he listened to the guide lecture on the pieces, his ears never missing everything.

He got in to so much trouble from going off on his own, but it was that day that Mahad finally felt as he understood something. As if he belonged somewhere. And he knew exactly what he wanted to do with his life.

Going to college, which usually made a person give up his/her childhood dream job, only strengthened that notion. He could still recall the first class he sat through one of Professor Hawkin's lecture. The fact that his professor was looked down by his fellow students made no difference to Mahad. After the first week, Mahad stayed after class to ask a few questions and that began a great teacher student relationship.

Mahad felt himself smile as he remembered being introduced to Professor Hawkin's granddaughter Rebecca. He hadn't been surprised that such a young girl was so smart, he himself had skipped a couple of grades so he should know better than anyone. She was even more impressed as she realized how much he respected her grandfather.

_I wonder what it is he wants to talk about, anyway?_

"Hey, Earth to Mahad."

Mahad blinked back to attention to find that the ride was over and Ethan was outside their ride at the building that was the Center of the Egyptian Antiquities Department. People went in and out and now it was time Mahad joined their numbers.

He got out of the car, naturally adjusting to the Egyptian heat.

"Alright, I'm back. How long do you think this will take?"

Ethan's voice showed his irritation.

"Hopefully, not too long. I can't wait to get back to the States where I can do whatever it is I want without my father's eyes on me. No offense Mahad."

Mahad forced out the lie he had many times before as the two walked side by side.

"None taken."

They continued into the building and stopped by the reception desk who told them that a Ms. Ishtar would be with them in a moment.

Ethan smiled at the news.

"A woman then? Better leave the talking to me."

Mahad responded with an eye roll.

"Don't I always? Just try not to leave another broken heart in your wake. Even if it's your own at finding out she's not pretty."

"No promises, my old friend."

It was true, even though Mahad was fluent in Arabic he often let Ethan do the talking because of his poor skills with the opposite sex. It was worse with very attractive, unmarried women. For some strange reason if she was taken, Mahad could talk semi normally.

He breathed in and out, praying to whatever high power in this world, that this Miss Ishtar be middle aged and ugly. At least that way, he could talk without coming across as rude.

A gentle, calm, and feminine voice cut into his thoughts which made him open his eyes.

"So you are the representatives from Fox Insurance?"

The gods really hated him.

* * *

**V.E.: Well, this is where it ends for today. And just so you know, I will also bring in Kisara and there will be Blueshipping. Although, let's just say it won't get off to the best start.**

**Review.**


	2. Connection

**V.E.: Okay this is a bit more of a difficult chapter than the last. Beginning a story is no problem, continuing it is a bit more tricky.**

**To the guest review who I wasn't able to thank personally, I appreciate the review.**

**Well, I might as well be shooting myself, but I'm taking the plunge anyway.**

* * *

Mahad had seen many beautiful woman, he just never had the guts to ever talk to them. Girls like the ones Ethan attracted scared him; even more so than the regular girls. He had always struggled with his painful shyness and inability to communicate well, but this was most evident when he had to talk to the opposite sex.

However compared to Ishizu Ishtar, those girls were some poor runner ups at some low budget beauty pageant.

He felt his jaw drop slightly(enough to be noticed to someone really looking) as he took in the beauty before him. Black hair crowned by the golden circlet with a green jewel, flawless sun kissed skin, and a very flattering figure._ Elegant_ immediately entered Mahad's mind as he saw the way she carried herself. He wouldn't have been surprised if he found her likeness in one of the paintings of her ancient forbearers.

But the thing that caught his attention was her eyes. Big, blue, and as beautiful as the Nile itself. Those eyes seemed to remind Mahad of the ocean, still waters run deep. There was more to this woman than just beauty, there was intelligence and wisdom.

And for some reason, Mahad felt sadness lurk beneath those depths.

Unfortunately, it could not be said that Ishizu was paying as much attention to Mahad as he was to her. She was forward, her attention on Ethan.

Ethan flashed his prizewinning smile.

"Yes, I believe you spoke on the phone with my father."

"James Fox is your father?"

Ethan nodded in response to the question.

"Yes, he often sends me out of the country when it comes to authenticating historical artifacts. Although, this is the first time I've to been Egypt."

Ishizu took this all with the calm expressionless face she had going into the discussion.

"Well, I hope that your first visit will not be your last. Follow me, please."

Mahad gave a small sigh at his disappointment as he followed Ms. Ishtar and Ethan through the building, but hardly surprised. It was a common occurrence that came with being Ethan Fox's friend. Most people didn't really notice him, remembering him only when it came to authentications. Ethan was the heir and extrovert, people went out of their way for his attention.

On the other hand, at least she hadn't noticed that he was looking at her. Maybe he'd be lucky enough that he didn't even need to talk to her. If he was stuck with her in conversation, then whatever respect and dignity she might have assigned him(if she had noticed him later) would go flying out the window.

So of course, whatever higher power that ruled over his life decided to remind him never to remind them there were ways to make his situation worse.

He hadn't noticed the _Wet Floor_ signs through the place they were walking through, but he would soon. He felt the floor slick and then he felt himself slid over by a nearby painting, taking it with him down face first into the bucket which the janitor was currently mopping the floor.

SPLASH!

That go the attention of his two other companions who had been going on in detail about the details of the exhibition and Ethan's gratitude of the Egyptian government for loaning the artifacts.

Ethan was the first to react.

"Mahad! Are you okay!"

Unable to respond as he pulled himself of the mucky water, he just held up a thumbs up. He coughed, expelling the filth.

"Can I get a towel?"

The janitor, a middle aged man with big thick glasses, immediately handed Mahad a spare rag as he apologized in such rushed Arabic for not putting up the sign in a better view point. The pinkish abstract painting Mahad had pulled down was pretty much forgotten as the water got to it(luckily it really wasn't worth anything).

He held up his hand to the man, not really in the mood to deal with him.

"It's fine. Just leave it."

Ethan on the other hand, wasn't of the same opinion.

"But Mahad, you could have been seriously hurt. How would I manage this stuff without you if you got hurt?"

Mahad felt the reply come out of his mouth without even really thinking about it. He rubbed the towel over his face, then through his long chestnut brown hair.

"You'd manage just fine. You really don't need me here."

Ethan's reply was surprisingly a little hurt.

"That's not true."

Mahad shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, yeah."

He finally stopped drying himself with the makeshift towel, noticing Ishizu looking at him. He immediately went red and looked away. Of all the ways to be noticed, as the messy klutz.

He immediately gave the makeshift towel back to the janitor who took it and backed away very quickly. Mahad got to his feet and dusted himself of. It was at this time Ethan remembered Ishizu as he gestured to his best friend of some years(of course it was hardly a contest).

"Pardon me Miss Ishtar, for not introducing him earlier. This is Mahad Shen; my associate and friend since college. He accompanies me almost everywhere, to be honest he's the reason I manage as well as I do."

Mahad grunted.

"You give me too much credit."

Ethan felt his eyebrow raise.

"And you give yourself too little. Why else would my dad make sure you always come with me on these kind of deals?"

_To make sure you don't end up in the paparazzi photos and make your family like they've raised some foolish idiot. Besides, you and your dad hate each other._

Mahad shook himself out of these thought and got a glimpse once more at Miss Ishtar, to find himself surprised.

Ishizu's face seemed to be surprised, no doubt she had probably only regulated her vision of him to her periphery senses. But there was something about surprised face that seemed more like what Mahad thought it was. It was shock, she was startled by him, something that had been unhinged.

Just one look at her expression, Mahad felt something strange. As if this wasn't the first time he had seen her. Almost as if he had known her from somewhere. But at the same time, he felt his face grow even more hot and red and he immediately turned back to avoiding her gaze.

Ethan decided to get the three back on topic, as he cleared his throat.

"Perhaps we can get back to business?"

Ishizu shook herself out of the shook to her regular composure.

"Yes, of course. Just follow me to the back, that's where we keep the artifacts."

* * *

Mahad had to keep his jaw from dropping at their storage house. There was so many boxes; he couldn't imagine the many different dynasties of Egypt that were housed here. The smell of packaging filled his nose, the lights blared from the overhead. There were others who were examining the various objects pulled out of the boxes, making notes of their observations. Here he was, right where he was supposed to be, but there was something missing.

Ethan wasn't as impressed with the place, but he carried on his conversation with Ishizu.

"So, what pieces will be housed in the exhibit?"

Ishizu took the question and answered with patience. She pointed to a group of boxes that had put together off to a corner.

"Your client the Mizuno Hotel Group have already picked the exact artifacts they want displayed. Though I must say, that I do not see the reason for you bringing in your own authenticator. These artifacts have already been checked by our best, I can't see what you would find that we haven't already."

Ethan took her remarks with smile.

"That may be Miss Ishtar, but as we are responsible for the artifacts in the case of their theft; we want to be pretty sure that what is being displayed is the real thing. You'd be surprised the lengths people will go for the money from their insurance. I can't count how many people I've found that have tried to pass of something from a flea market as some undiscovered masterpiece."

Ishizu was not convinced, but she nodded her head.

"Very well, will you be getting started right away?"

Ethan's face seemed uncharacteristically nervous and he waved his hands hurriedly.

"Oh, you're mistaken. I'm here for security personnel and to oversee everything. I'm no history expert, hell I almost flunked Ancient Civilizations."

Ishizu responded with a confused look.

"Then who will be doing the authenticating?"

"Amazing."

The two turned their attention on the brown haired man as he strode closer to the statue being unloaded from one of the boxes.

"This bronze statue is easily from the Nineteenth Dynasty easily, you can tell from the wear of the statue. This must have come from a temple of Horus, by the size. Or perhaps from a royal tomb."

Ethan got a look at the statue and gave a twisted expression.

"Looks like it belongs more in a church than an Egyptian temple."

Mahad didn't look back at his employer.

"It isn't Mary and the Baby Jesus; it's the goddess Isis nursing her son Horus. They easily predate Christ at least three thousand years."

Ethan sighed as he pointed to Mahad for Ishizu's sake.

"That is who will be authenticating. He's the best I know, particularly with Ancient Egyptian. Just make sure not to disturb him when he gets his tunnel vision. When he gets in his moods, it's best to leave him as he is."

Mahad felt his irritation spike, but go down as he looked at the statue.

"You know I can hear everything you're saying?"

"You were meant to."

Mahad grunted as he turned back to his small group, finally able to talk know that it was more his area. Ancient Egypt was one of the few things he could talk about.

"I'll start on the items in the morning. I'll try to go through the artifacts as soon as I can, so we can ship them over to Japan. If you don't mind Miss Ishtar, I'd like to get some sleep at the hotel."

Mahad felt himself give an inner grimace.

_If I can get some sleep._

Miss Ishizu was taken a back from the sudden talking, it was the most he had said in the brief time she had seen him. Nevertheless, she understood.

"Of course."

Ethan flashed one more smile at his hostess.

"But I do look forward to seeing you more. Perhaps not just on a business level."

Ishizu considered his offer for a moment.

"Perhaps.

Mahad felt his irritation spike as he noticed very well the way Ethan was looking at her. It was his 'I'm interested' signal. Though, he was normally irritated when Ethan did that(since almost none of those connections ended well); now he felt something burning. He had the sudden urge to yank his somewhat friend away in the most painful way possible.

Mahad blinked suddenly, taken aback by his feelings. He immediately shook them out, it wasn't his business who Ethan was attracted to. Especially to a woman he had no chances with, no matter how much he liked her. He wasn't going to get possessive about this Ishizu Ishtar that intrigued him with the feeling of familiarity.

He was supposed to be Ethan's shadow, his friend. Mahad was that first and foremost. Even if it had cost him in more than one ways.

Sadness flashed through as he remembered what exactly being Ethan's friend entailed. He cleared his face before Ethan could see though.

He nodded in goodbye to the Egyptian woman, though still very careful not to looked her in the eye. He put his hand over his heart, the proper greeting from a man to a woman in a Islamic nation.

"Have a good day Miss Ishtar."

He walked away briskly behind Ethan, who looked ready to evaporate from this place full of history. Leaving Miss Ishtar to stare after her new acquaintances.

To ponder what just happened in this quick meeting.

"Until then."

* * *

**V.E.: Okay, I feel like something's lacking, but I think this is as good as I'll get to it. Next chapter is when I'll get into more of Mahad's history and some of the stuff previously mentioned. I think I'll wait a little while to update this stuff until I get BEC updated twice.**

**Also, that's when the Ishtar brothers make their appearances. **

**So please review.**


	3. Eyes Are Watching

**V.E.: Well, it's good to come back to this. Don't get me wrong, I love all my stories(though I can look back at my old stories and notice how my style has changed), but this story intrigues me. This will probably be a more difficult story because I have only a vague idea how I want this to go.**

**Still, maybe it's the challenge that excites me. That and there's very little Pleashipping compared to the many yaoi couples on here.**

**For those who don't know my policy on Yaoi/Yuri: Won't read it, won't write it, but won't flame it. So no one ask or request a story about it.**

**Please enjoy, although I must say I don't think Mahad will.**

* * *

_Darkness. Darkness closing in, almost strangling him as he was forced to stay in place. He felt the slither of what felt like a million snakes, crawling all over his body. His heart felt like it was being ripped from its body, as if his very soul was being torn asunder._

_The sound of the wicked one's laughter rang throughout the darkness, so familiar yet so foreign to him._

_The images flashed; a magnificent throne room, the green gardens that ringed with childlike laughter, the open hallway, and always the dark training ground that ended these visions as his tomb._

_He tried to struggle, but the feeling of slithering had almost paralyzed him. He had always been scared of snakes and he couldn't fight it._

_Then, there was the stone tablet. It seemed like the carving of a person, of a pharaoh; holding golden items. Each contained a golden eye that stared back at Mahad, expecting, watching, waiting. Suddenly they all separated from the tablet and were now held by a shadowed figure._

_The Scales. The Weighing of the Feather, of a man's heart. The man had black hair, muscles, and green eyes._

_The Key. The Ankh that would Unlock and show a Person's spirit. This man was bald as a stone, his eyes pupil less. _

_The Rod. The Scepter that could tear Your Spirit out. This was held by a man dressed in blue and white robes and a strange hat. Mahad catches his blue eyes and for some reason feel like he should definitely know him._

_The Puzzle. The Inheritance of the Pharaoh. This was the most interesting shadow, Mahad could see the tricolored spiky hair and the amethyst eyes tinted with crimson. There was a connection to his person, almost tangible._

_The Eye. The Golden Instrument used to peer through a person's mind. This figure was covered by a robe, though Mahad could make out a beard and the Eye in his eye socket. And for some reason, he felt like punching this guy right where the Eye was._

_Then there was the Necklace. The Circlet that could Pierce both the Past and Future. This figure was the only female, dressed ornately with a bird headdress. Those Nile blue eyes pierced him, once more the feeling of familiarity swept over him. He knew her, he definitely knew her._

_The she pointed to his chest and he finally found the strength to move and look down at his chest. What he saw made him gasp._

_There the Ring was. The Compass of both the Items and the Human Soul. Yet he was chosen by the Item to bear it, despite the evil it contained._

_Such evil was dragging him even more downward, away from the others. The evil laughter echoed more loudly. He tried to call to the figures._

"_Please! Help!"_

_Yet they didn't move or maybe they couldn't. All he could see was the woman's crystal orbs overflowing with tears, her lips moving as if to call his name._

_But all he can hear is the roar of a dragon, the blinding light that scared away these shadows and set him free._

_For now._

Mahad sat up in his hotel bed, panting as if he had really just been drowning. He was clutching his chest, exactly where he had dreamed of that strange Ring was. He looked down to find that it certainly was a dream, though he felt his regular charm through his night shirt.

He glanced over at the clock by his bed which read: **2:17 **am. He groaned as he registered the time and rubbed his eyes.

_One decent night's sleep, that's all I ask. Is that too much?_

Just then, Mahad heard the rather elephant quality snore coming from the next room. He felt himself slightly amused.

_Honestly, a tank could come through and Ethan would still be dead to the world._

But now wasn't the time to consider his somewhat friend's sleeping habits. He knew without a doubt he wasn't going to get any more real sleep tonight. He felt his hand go under his shirt and pull out the necklace he wore under his shirt.

It was a rather small charm he had made when he was a child at a day camp held by a chain. What struck him as creepy was that now that he paid more attention to it, the charm looked like an exact copy of the Golden Eyes from his dreams.

_But I didn't start having these dreams until a couple of years ago. And I made this charm when I was six or so! Why did I make it look like this?_

Mahad knew this was a question he couldn't answer and probably never would(unless he found a way to go back in time and ask his elementary school self about it). He felt himself get out of bed and go to the table in the corner of the room which he had designated as his impromptu work desk.

He sat down in the chair and turn on the small lamp, opening his book to where he had left on his notes. But that wasn't what he was focused on. Rather it was the two photos to the side of his journal.

The first was of his parents, his father looking stern as always and his mother's eyes sparkling with humor. He was right next to them looking quite formal like his father and his mother was dressed in her favorite dark green dress. They were posed for their 30th anniversary photos, the last time Mahad had been with them. The last time he had seen them alive. Or dead for that matter, since Mahad had been unable to go back for the funeral.

For a moment, a surge of anger and resentment ran through him before he reigned it in. It wasn't Ethan's fault that Mahad had been spending the holidays with his family and then immediately had to deal with business in London. As such, he was not at home when his parent's accident happened and had to be informed of their passing by Kisara(Mahad almost thought the tears would seep through the phone and find themselves transferred to Mahad).

What he resented was how much Ethan didn't seem to consider that Mahad might have had a life outside of work and more specifically him. He just decided that Mahad would spend the holidays with him and travel with him. He had been so obsessed over a beautiful blonde model, he hadn't even noticed how Mahad was(in a word, awful).

With that train of thought finished, Mahad's charcoal dark eyes wandered to the second photo. It was him and Kisara as children, asleep and leaning towards each other. The two had just finished a day at the amusement park and had been naturally tuckered out. They looked so peaceful, it was hard to believe that he and Kisara had ever been like that.

A wave of sadness passed over him, remembering how it used to be was painful. To think that Kisara had ever been that happy and carefree, was a remembrance of something that would never come back.

_That was before everything went wrong._

Images flashed before his eyes: Kisara showing him a game she had started playing, her million dollar smile as she showed him her most precious treasure, the phone calls that caused his uncle to yell furiously, the gloom that hung over his cousin's house as it was being emptied of its belongs, the rainy day of the funeral in which his cousin had sunken into a depression, and finally the ghostlike manner his cousin Kisara conducted herself for several months after moving in with them.

Mahad felt himself sigh.

_And I tell her not to hang onto the past. But I guess I can't help it._

He felt an urge to call his cousin, for some reason he felt like she would understand it. But he knew that Kisara would probably being doing her homework by now; living near San Francisco put her nine hours behind him. Plus, he knew that she and her Aunt Mika(who she had been living with since his parents' death) were going out tonight.

He cold bother her later. Besides she'd know immediately that something was wrong.

He turned back to his notes, making some scribbles on the hieroglyphs.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? You look like the living dead!"

Mahad sighed at Ethan's persistence. They were back at the warehouse, waiting for Ishizu Ishtar to begin their jobs for the day. Ethan needed to go over the security details with her and Mahad thought it would be polite to say hello before getting to work(at least that's what he told himself).

"I'm fine Ethan."

Ethan's eyes brightened in understanding.

"Those dreams about the eyes again? You need to get some help for that."

Mahad shook his head, vaguely feeling his glasses because he had misplaced his contacts. AGAIN.

"I've tried everything; medication, exercise. Even those teas Mika recommended don't help at all."

"I was going to suggest some professional help. I thought they had stopped."

Mahad gave a small helpless nod.

"They had for a little while. I don't know what to tell you."

But before Ethan could reply to that, the duo had been interrupted, Ishizu had arrived with two other persons. Mahad took a moment to study them.

The first, on her left, was quite frankly almost a giant. He seemed like the perfect bodyguard with his build and incredibly serious expression in his green eyes. If not for the strange tattoos on the side of face. Mahad had recognized as them as some form of hieroglyphics, if he was right on the translation then it was some statement of loyalty of sorts. For some reason, Mahad had a very distinct feeling to step away from him.

The second on Ms. Ishtar's right was another male, but quite younger compared to the other two. He seemed around his cousin's age and certainly had standout looks. Bleach blonde hair, lilac eyes, eyeliner, and golden jewelry with a purple shirt and black pants. Mahad's first impression was trouble on two legs.

Ishizu Ishtar nodded to the two in greeting.

"Good morning. gentlemen. I trust you got a good night's sleep last night."

Ethan shrugged nonchalantly.

"Pretty well, I guess."

Ishizu nodded and her gaze rested on Mahad for a moment. Her eyes widened briefly, noticing the redness but Mahad immediately turned away. He didn't want to talk about it.

After a moment of silence, Ishizu spoke again and gestured to the people next to her.

"I apologize, this is my older brother Odion and my younger brother Marik. They are also part of the Bureau. Odion will discuss the security measures with you Mr. Fox."

Ethan warily nodded as Mahad felt a wave of sympathy for him. He suddenly felt relieved he had decided not to have anything to do with Ishizu Ishtar, he pitied the poor unfortunate fool who had to deal with Odion.

"It will be a pleasure."

Odion gave a noncommittal nod as Ishizu turned to her other brother.

"Marik, will you get our authentication reports for Mr. Shen?"

Marik glanced at Mahad for a moment, which made him suddenly very uncomfortable. Somehow, he got the feeling Marik could be intimidating when he wanted to be. But Marik made no such gestures as he refocused his attention back on his sister.

"Sure Ishizu."

Mahad gave a weary nod as he went on his way to his designated corner, Ishizu and Odion taking Ethan with them. He sat down on the small desk that had been brought out for him, putting on the gloves also laid out. Carefully, he opened the small crate on the desk and uncovered it.

He warily reached in and pulled out a canopic jar, which had housed the organs of a mummy. Judging by that it was Hapy, it housed the lungs. He reached into his satchel, pulling out his notes and a couple of pens.

He grabbed one of the brushes that had been laid out and began to lightly go over the jar. Before he could get too much into his zone, Marik came over with a rather large stack of papers.

"Here's the stuff."

Mahad took them from the teen's hands with a nod before getting back to his work.

"Thank you."

As the teen backed away from him, Mahad flipped through the files until he found the one that pertained to the artifact he was covering. He flipped it open as he began to examine the jar more closely.

For a moment, Mahad wasn't some Egyptologist examining a relatively priceless artifact; he was touching history and by extension a part of history. Simply reading about Egypt wasn't enough, holding a piece of it brought a sense of peace that Mahad never got elsewhere. It wasn't just a visual experience, it was tactile as well though he made sure he always wore gloves.

Mahad never told anyone, but sometimes when he examined artifacts, he would try to imagine it back in Ancient Egypt. Often putting him with it, whether looking at some magnificent statue or balancing a khepresh sword(the curved sword of the pharaoh's guard). It made him feel childish, but as Professor Hawkins once told him; 'It isn't good to let go of all of your imagination.'

He probably would have continued in that reverie had he not got a prickly feeling from his back. He turned around slowly.

Marik Ishtar was just standing there, staring at Mahad. Mahad shot a small smile before immediately turning back around. He tried to get back the mood from before, but he was acutely aware of the lilac stare burning into his back.

Nevertheless, after some time passed, Mahad could for the most part ignore the Egyptian observing him for no apparent reason. Unless of course, he thought he was going to break something and unfortunately that wasn't a found less thought.

_It was one vase Mahad, even Professor Ivy said it was almost worthless. _

The thought didn't calm his nerves though.

Time passed on as he finished on the jar and went on to several of the other artifacts. He felt himself smile as he opened up a new treasure. He made marks according to his findings, though Ms. Ishtar was probably right in the fact that they didn't need his input. The files were incredibly through.

Still, he was doing what he loved and what he was good at. What could possible ruin this moment?

A voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, how're you doing?"

Mahad shook slightly as he felt Ethan's hand on his shoulder. Then he groaned.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?"

Ethan smiled at his friend's tone.

"I think I stopped listening after the first twenty times. You're the one that gets that creepy tunnel vision."

Mahad went back to dealing with the weapons he was now examining.

"Charming as always. So, how'd the security details go?"

Ethan sighed.

"Well, though I wish that Odion Ishtar hadn't been there. I mean, you wouldn't know those two are related by looking at them."

Mahad shrugged as he got closer to a dagger.

"Just because they don't look alike doesn't mean they aren't family. I mean, take me and my cousin for example. Both of us happen to look like the sides of the family that aren't related to each other."

"Speaking of which, is she still as pretty as I remember her?"

Mahad felt his eyes narrow and turned back to Ethan.

"Yes she is. And she is also a minor and quite younger than you. Plus, she's off limits to you."

Ethan's eyebrows lifted questioningly.

"Says who?"

"You did, remember? That summer you took me to your penthouse in New York, we signed that best friends contract. Paragraph 3, Subsection A; 'Anything closer than a third cousin is off limits dating wise.' It was right after you introduced me to your sisters, and Kisara qualifies as both my cousin and sister."

Ethan sighed.

"Alright, alright. Forgot about that part. Man, I pity the guy that dates your cousin."

Mahad turned back to his ancient weapons, examining them greatly.

"He'll have to go through Mika first. Besides, I doubt she'd really rely on my advice when it comes to dating."

Ethan shook his head.

"Somehow, I doubt that."

A small silence fell before Ethan broke it.

"Still, that Ishizu Ishtar is pretty hot."

Mahad wisely didn't say anything or turn around. He was pretty certain that Ethan would see his small blush.

Ethan continued on.

"Oh come on Mahad, surely you think she's attractive. I'd be surprised if any straight man didn't think so."

Mahad 'hmmed.'

"If you say so."

Ethan shook his head at his best friend.

"Are you sure you're not gay?'

Mahad felt his voice take on a more steel like quality.

"NO. I've just accepted I'll end up a sad and lonely old man with my books for company. To be frank, I've given up."

Yes, that statement certainly reflected his current mindset on the opposite sex in general. Aside from Kisara and Rebecca, there wasn't any girl he had had a long friendship with; let alone a relationship. And as always, he felt a little bit depressed after finishing the thought.

He turned his full attention back to the dagger as he placed it back and got started on a sword. He pointed his thumb at Marik.

"Besides, I don't think that's the kind of conversation you should have while her brother is in the close vicinity, or even the same building."

Ethan's voice was still pretty upbeat.

"Oh come on, it's not like he understands English!"

Though it was true that Mahad and Ethan had been speaking mostly Arabic until now, for some reason he wouldn't have counted on that.

"And Seto Kaiba is a soulless bastard with no conscious, but I wouldn't say that if he was within ten miles of my voice range."

Ethan cringed at the tone his friend used.

"Man, what is with you and the Kaiba Corp CEO? I mean, it's not like he did something to you."

Mahad continued on.

"Oh, he's done nothing to me and I'm certainly nothing to him."

Ethan still looked confused.

"But then…"

Mahad cut him off before he could go any farther.

"Let's just say I have a very personal reason for hating him and leave it at that, alright?"

Ethan warily nodded.

"If you say so."

"I do."

And with that, the subject was closed as Mahad tuned his best friend completely who had caught sight of a couple of pretty women on the other side of the room.

But he was completely oblivious to the curious and intrigued look Marik Ishtar was sending him.

* * *

**V.E.: Wow, this is really long compared to the last two chapters! Then again, I felt like I had more to say.**

**What is Mahad's reason for hating Seto Kaiba? There was a small hint, but I won't blame you if you don't get it. Let's just say it will defiantly come up again.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Email and Phone

**V.E.: It took a while to figure out how I wanted to begin this chapter. Then I remember a common occurrence I go through almost every day. Honestly, who doesn't have problem with spam?**

**Oh man, this week has been hectic. I hate English and I hate Economics at this moment. Still, at least I've been able to catch up with a show I've grown fond of recently.**

**Aw well, it's time I give Mahad some more spotlight; plus some embarrassment though that will come more later. Have I ever said I how much I love torturing my characters? Though the intention varies; characters I like I do it to advance the story(I don't always enjoy writing that), characters I despise I do with relish.**

**Aw well, roll chapter.**

* * *

Mahad stifled a groan as he checked his inbox.

_Honestly, why is almost everything I get junk?_

He continued to scroll through, clicking the ones of no importance to go to the trash. A couple of days into authenticating, Mahad had been so entranced by the artifacts that he only recently remembered that he should check his email. As a result, he had a bunch of bag log.

His conditions hadn't really changed that much; still shifting through artifacts, still making his own notes, still having to endure Marik Ishtar's lilac gaze scrutinizing everything he did. Although, he had slowly grown used to the piercing observation. Mahad just ignored it, any time he acknowledged Marik with a small smile he just felt incredibly awkward. The Egyptian teenager had never spoken to him or really changed his expression towards the brunette.

The thought made him sigh. He shouldn't ask questions he probably will never know the answers to.

This was just a job; he would authenticate, load the items up for Japan, have them shown in the new Mizuno hotel, and then see them safely back before heading off for another job. There was no point at getting attached, no matter how curious he felt towards the Ishtar siblings. Beautiful Ishizu, interesting Marik, even Odion intrigued him in the little he had seen him.

He felt himself give a mental smack before sighing. A voice that sounded very much like his cousin berated him in his mind

_This is why you don't have any friends outside of Ethan, Mahad. You're too chicken to get to know people that well._

He gave a mental answer; an common occurrence he dealt with since he saw his cousin so infrequently.

_Shut up._

With that, he turned back to his email. Scrolling once more down, one email caught his eyes.

**GgirlHawkins: HELLO, ARE YOU ALIVE?!**

Mahad's eyes widened as he realized who the sender was.

_Wow Rebecca, dramatic much._

Then again it had been almost forever since he had last seen her or communicated with her and it wasn't entirely his fault. He was busy with work while as Rebecca was still a college student. Perhaps some would question Mahad's friendship with her, but with Rebecca he didn't feel as semi-conscious as he would with most people. Maybe it was because she was like Mahad in the fact she didn't really relate to people her age that well. Whatever it was, Rebecca was one of the few people he came out to.

_Which is somewhat pathetic._

He ignored the jibe in his mind as he clicked on the email, causing the full letter to come out.

**Hey Mahad,**

**Just wondering what you've been doing. It's been so long since I've heard from you! Is work really that important? I thought you might have died locked in some museum storage place or from some mummy's curse or something! Just kidding! :)**

Mahad felt an uneasy laugh escape himself. That was probably what Kisara would say, sometimes he wondered how the two would get along if he introduced them. Her and her grandfather were aware of Kisara's existence, they had just never met. Making a mental note to introduce them, he went on in the email.

**Though I can't say it's completely your fault, I have to say I share some of the blame. Yes Mahad, I'm admitting I'm at fault. You can wipe that smirk off your face.**

Mahad felt his smirk retract itself at her words, continuing on.

**Things have been crazy between school, dueling, and other stuff. Honestly, I'm moderately surprised I'm talking about that last bit in a semi normal manner. You would not believe what I've been through! I'm torn between wanting to tell you or not, it's that unbelievable. **

She officially had Mahad's total and undivided attention at the last bit. It wasn't like Rebecca to keep secrets.

**Anyway, Grandpa is going to take me to Japan soon to take part in a new Duel Monsters Tournament at Kaiba Land.**

And that sentence caused a rather nasty grimace from Mahad at the mere mention of the name Kaiba, but he eventually smoothed it out as he remembered the young girl's passion for Duel Monsters.

_Yep, she and Kisara would probably get along pretty well._

**Anyway, Gramps has been wanting to hear from you too. No idea why though. To be honest, it's been too long. Any interesting finds that might interest him or me?**

**Hope you haven't been dealing with too much trouble from Ethan.**

**Yours truly,**

**Becky**

Mahad felt himself stifle a laugh.

_When did she start calling herself Becky? Another thing I have to ask her. Wait there's a PS._

**PS. I can't wait to introduce you to Yugi poo! XD**

That on the other hand, had Mahad dissolving into a fit of laughter; causing many of the people around him to look at him strangely, Marik most of all. Eventually, he managed to regain control over himself.

Yugi must refer to Yugi Muto, the King of Games. He had remembered Rebecca mentioning him in her letters sometimes, though he had never seen him duel or even what he looked like. Though Mahad wasn't a duelist, he watched some of the tournaments that Rebecca had competed in. Recently, he hadn't really paid attention to it. The last time he had was a small glance he had managed to catch of Rebecca facing Leon von Schroeder at the KC Grand Prix, while he was waiting for his and Ethan's delayed flight.

_Oh, I pity the poor unfortunate fool. I love Rebecca like a younger sister, but she's just as annoying as one!_

Ethan came over with a slightly bemused look.

"It's been awhile since I've heard that disturbing sound."

Mahad shot a small smile at Ethan.

"I was laughing, not dying."

"You singing in the shower sounds like alley cats dying. So what's up?"

Mahad gestured to the email.

"Got an email from Rebecca."

Ethan shot him a questioning look.

"How is it that you're friends with that annoying granddaughter of that crazy professor?"

Mahad shrugged though he became a lot more serious when he talked about his mentor.

"Hey, we commiserate somewhat. And Professor Hawkins isn't crazy!"

Ethan shot his friend an even look.

"The guy thinks Duel Monsters actually existed in Ancient Egypt. He's more than crazy, he's loopy! Please tell me you don't believe him."

Mahad turned back to his email.

"Just because you almost failed his class, doesn't mean he isn't a good professor. And he is certainly not crazy."

"You didn't answer my question Mahad."

Mahad took of his glasses as he turned back to face Ethan head on.

"I never said I believed or I disbelieved. Whatever it is, its my own business."

With that, he turned back to the screen and placed his glasses back in place. His voice went indignant as he caught the line about him.

"Hey, I'm not trouble!"

Mahad rolled his eyes.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"Anyway, how much longer do you think you're going to need for the authentication?"

Mahad sighed, he could tell that Ethan wanted that to get done soon.

"It'll take a little longer than I thought. Honestly, did the Mizuno Group have to pick so many artifacts?"

Ethan nodded his head.

"I know, but the client is always right."

"I thought the client was always wrong."

A glint of humor entered Ethan's eyes.

"True, but we don't tell them that, do we?"

The two friends shared a laugh. It was then Ethan remembered something as his eyes lit up.

"Hey, about tonight…."

Mahad focused back on the screen.

"Whatever it is, no."

"But it's just…"

"No."

"You're not even…"

"NO."

Ethan groaned.

"You're a killjoy, you know that?"

Mahad wasn't that phased.

"You tell me that at least once every week or so. Need I remind you…"

Ethan finished the statement with an exaggerated air.

"You're in charge of me to make sure I don't do anything stupid. Honestly, how bad could I possibly mess up?"

Mahad's voice was still as even and unyielding.

"Fashion Week in Paris. Last year."

Ethan grimaced.

"Okay, that was really bad. But this is nothing, really! I'm going out with Ishizu and Odion, it's basically just a nice dinner."

The idea made Mahad pause. He quickly resumed his thoughts.

"First time you've had a brother come along on one of your dates that wasn't lurking in the background."

"It's not a date, it's purely business. Unfortunately."

Mahad 'hmmed.'

"So do you want me to come with you so I can summon a cab to take you back in your inebriated state?"

Ethan's blue eyes took on a sarcastic tone.

"Ha ha ha, Mr. 'I Don't Drink.' I don't plan to drink and no, I don't need you there. Besides, you hate that stuff, making awkward conversation."

Mahad replied, though not sure of the truth behind his words.

"That's true enough."

Ethan adopted a pleading expression.

"So, can I go? By myself?"

Resistance crumbling, Mahad sighed.

"Fine, just this once. But if you go off the radar, I will personally follow you to bathroom all the rest of this trip. You go to the dinner, you go back to the hotel, no side trips. Understood?"

Ethan clapped his friend on the back.

"Thanks Mahad. I don't like explaining I need a babysitter. Remind me to have my dad to give you a raise next time I see him. So are you going to head back to the hotel?"

Mahad shook his head.

"No, I think I'll stay here and get some more work done."

Ethan shook his head exasperatedly.

"Honestly Mahad, you need a life."

"So people have been telling me. I'll see you later."

Ethan nodded in acknowledgement as he exited form view.

"You too."

Mahad nodded his head in reply after a moment he began a reply.

**From: Egyptmaniac24**

**To: GgirlHawkins**

**Sorry! Unlike you, I have a job that constantly requires my attention.**

**Actually, I'm in Egypt right now. I'm authenticating for the Mizuno Group, a hotel chain. Soon enough, I'll be heading for Japan to. Wouldn't it be funny if the two of us were there at the same time?**

**You know that telling me I wouldn't believe it would only make me more curious, right? I expect a full explanation when we see each other again.**

**Ethan's the same as always. A blessing and a curse I suppose.**

**Say hi to Yugi I guess. I wonder if you've even told him about me. I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot to mention me entirely!**

**Tell your grandpa I can't wait to see him again. Kisara got his call. Can you get some specifics to the why though? Thanks.**

**Talk to you later,**

**Mahad **

After proofreading, Mahad clicked the 'Send' button. After a moment Mahad had been shown it had been successfully sent, his phone rang. He smiled as he saw the caller id.

"You know, these calls aren't cheap."

"_Don't care. It's been awhile since we've talked."_

Mahad felt himself smile.

"It's been a couple of days. How are things going?"

"_Really good. Actually, that's why I called. Aunt Mika said that she might be able to take me with her to Japan. So we should be there just in time for the exhibition Fox Insurance is covering."_

Mahad broke out into a wide smile.

"That's great! It's been too long since we've seen each other."

"_You took the words right out of my mouth. Hey, any exotic Egyptian beauties I should know about?"_

Mahad felt him smirk at his cousin's teasing.

"Any handsome romantic poet I should know about? That is your type, after all."

"_If that were true, you would be the first to know. Anyway, have you been having those dreams again?'_

Mahad was stunned into a small silence before he answered.

"How did you..?"

"_Just a hunch really. I've been having dreams myself."_

Mahad felt himself speak before he even thought about it.

"Is it about the Dragon again?"

"_Yep. And a bunch of other stuff I can't remember. Still about the eyes?"_

Mahad sighed.

"Well, at least it wasn't about the giant snakes chasing me in my underwear while I did the bunny hop. Ooh, and the vampires and werewolves having popcorn while they laughed at me along with all of my bullies from middle school."

That got a laugh from his cousin, both of them knowing Mahad's somewhat crazy dreams and fear of snakes. Mahad smiled, at least Kisara was still smiling and laugh.

"I'll be in touch, okay?"

"_Alright, until Japan. Love you Big Bro."_

Mahad nodded, happy at her term for him.

"Me too Little Sis. Bye."

He switched off the phone as he turned back to the crates.

_Okay, which to get finished before I head home for the night?_

* * *

**V.E.: Oh, I am so glad to get this down. Now I can work on my new Mummy chapter!**

**Next chapter is where him and Marik share a conversation. And of course I'm adding a little bit of my own humor.**

**Review!**


	5. Small Steps

**V.E.: Ah yes, back to Fate. To anyone who has seen my updated profile, this would probably fall under Miscellaneous/Other. I predominantly think I will write romance on my two favorite shippings, Blue and Vase. Anything other than that, is extra.**

**At the same time, I'm glad to be getting back to this. Pleashipping is so rare, so I value every bit of it.**

**Not that there's any of that this chapter, this is mostly Marik and Mahad(I don't do yaoi so get that thought out of your gutter minds). Although I might add some more humor next one(cackling like a mad woman, while a certain magician getting a chill down his spine).**

**Roll fluff, mostly in my opinion.**

* * *

Marik Ishtar considered himself to be a rather good judge of human character.

After heading a group of international thieves, he'd learned how to tell when someone was lying to him or hiding something by omission. Since the disbandment of the Rare Hunters, he really hadn't needed this lucky attribute, except for the occasional swindler. Ever since the Pharaoh(Atem, he has to remind himself), Marik's life had been relatively normal.

Until now.

It all started when his sister got back from work after welcoming the representatives form Fox Insurance. Marik was well enough aware they'd been coming, it was all the people at work could talk about(He was currently part timing at the museum, though full time since it was his break time). Marik assumed it would be a rather normal boring business meeting.

What he didn't expect was for Ishizu to spend that night's dinner lost in thought. Both he and Odion could tell their sister was shaken up and since the only thing different that day had been the meeting. So Marik had a good idea where to find out what was up.

Ethan Fox was exactly how he appeared to be; self-absorbed, people pleaser, ongoing flirt. For an awful moment, Marik thought Ishizu might be interested in him before common sense gave a nice smack on the back of the head(literally, he asked the question). She was too smart to fall for that kind of stuff.

His best friend, on the other hand(the only person Ethan treated with genuine affection), was something completely different.

He couldn't figure out Mahad Shen. At first, he seemed rather withdrawn from people and anything by the way he set up his authentication in a corner off by himself. He thanked Marik politely when he brought him papers, but otherwise made no attempts at conversation. This was actually a welcome relief for Marik, there had been too many times people asked questions he didn't want to answer.

But then Marik saw the way he worked with artifacts. He seemed more at peace with things hundreds of years old than anything modern, losing himself for hours in his work.

This might not have pricked his curiosity so much had it not been for Mahad and Ethan's conversations. Aside from wanting to strangle Ethan(a common sentiment he felt for any man who looked twice at his sister), he had found out a lot about Mahad Shen.

1. He had a cousin that was like a sister to him. 2. As a result he had an awareness of protective brother instincts, as evidenced in his behavior toward his eavesdropper. 3. He was apparently taught by a Professor Hawkins and was friends with his granddaughter.

And last but certainly not least, 4. He had an incredible dislike for Seto Kaiba even though he'd never met him.

The last fact in itself, was enough to insure Marik's interest. After observing Mahad, his curiosity was starting to demand that he call Yugi for answers(there was no way in the Underworld Seto Kaiba would ever talk to him, plus as Mahad said they've never met).

He had told almost all of this to Odion, who took it with an interested expression. Ishizu never asked questions, but Marik could tell she was listening and she wanted to.

His sister was interested in someone. Now all he needed was for Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba to act chummy with each other and it really would be the end of the world.

Marik's feelings were conflicted. On the one hand, he disliked any male with _intentions _towards his sister. On the other hand, interfering would probably earn his sister's wrath.

Then again there was the chance Mahad wasn't interested her in the least. About that, Mahad had given nothing away in words or actions.

These were his thoughts as he once more circled the warehouse. Ishizu and Odion had went out to dinner with Ethan Fox(the only reason he wasn't spying is because the latter was there). His lavender eyes searching and finally finding the object of his musings on his desk.

Mahad seemed dead to the world as his eyes were closed, his head over his notes, his glasses falling off in a rather crooked manner. Marik had noticed(as Ishizu had remarked) that Mahad seemed quite tired.

For a moment, Marik felt like smiling. So helpless, so alone. He entertained a thought as he pulled out a small permanent marker form his pocket. Just a little fun.

_To doodle or not to doodle?_

But his mischievous thoughts were interrupted as he noticed the expressions Mahad was making. His face was twisting, grunting, almost whimpering. Marik knew a person having a bad dream when saw one, personally having experienced some hellish ones himself.

He shoved the marker back into his pocket as he went to shake the brunette out of his nightmare just as his hands began clench.

"Okay, time to get up! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

That last bit got him stirred as Mahad blinked his eyes, sitting up straight to get a better view of his surroundings. A moment passed as he flexed his glasses back up.

For a lapse of silence, nothing is said. Then Mahad tentatively broke it.

"So you do speak English."

Marik nodded, though inwardly surprised. He hadn't realized he was talking in English, he must slipped into it.

"I do."

Mahad groaned as he took off his glasses and rubbed his face.

"Oh man, I can't believe I fell asleep."

Marik stated his opinion.

"I don't. You've looked like the living dead for the past week or so. Give me a moment, I'll be back with something that might help."

And with that Marik turned away and started out of sight.

* * *

"It's sahlab. I've always found it to be good when I couldn't sleep."

Mahad nodded as he took the hot beverage from the blonde Egyptian teen. This was turning out to be a rather interesting night.

"I've heard of this. It's like hot vanilla, right?"

Marik nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, Sis keeps some in her office in case we have to work late some nights."

Mahad nodded before taking a sip. Suddenly, he felt much better.

"Thanks, I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in a long time."

Marik shrugged.

"No problem, I know what it's like to have nightmares."

Mahad set down the cup for a moment.

"Um about earlier, my comment about your English. I am so sorry you had to hear what Ethan said."

Marik held out his hand in a 'stop' gesture.

"He's not the first, nor will he be the last. I appreciate the respect though. Then again now that you know, mind you could explain the whole 'babysitting thing' he was talking about?"

Mahad sighed with a small laugh to follow.

"Ethan...has a way of getting himself into trouble. That's where I come in. I basically have to watch him whenever he's not at home, which is pretty much always since I'm an authenticator."

Marik narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"Basically, since my work requires me to travel constantly Ethan has to tag along with me. He prefers America and while I love what I do, it means that I don't get to be home as much as I'd like to be."

Marik nodded.

"Oh yeah, you don't see your cousin a lot."

Mahad gave a nice long look at the teen.

"Exactly how much of my conversations with Ethan have you heard?"

The Egyptian gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Oh, everything really."

Mahad's expression turned questioningly.

"Okay, may I ask why the need to intrude on my personal life?"

Marik shifted uncomfortably.

"I can't figure you out."

With that, he took another sip of sahlab.

That surprised Mahad and it showed in his voice.

"Um, what did you expect? And why have you been trying to do so?"

Marik shrugged.

"I'm not sure what I expect. I've met a lot of people who love Egypt, but none of them really hold a candle to you. You just seem to be… different."

That startled Mahad. For some reason, hearing it come from the teenager's lips made it nail more home. There was always some lingering whisper in his mind that made him isolated. Made him feel not normal.

But why did he love Ancient Egypt so much if not for that? Studying about the great pharaohs, the pyramids, and the ancient conquests; those were the first things that made Mahad feel not so alone.

He wanted to explain this to Marik, but how could he? Every time he had tried to, no one understood. His parents didn't, they were greatly skeptical whether he would be able to make a living off of it. Ethan didn't understand it, he had always disliked history.

Kisara understood, but this was one of those things the two of them had never had to explain to the other. Such as the feelings of his cousin entering his home after her father died, it was something they sensed rather than discussed.

Then again, he once tried to explain to Professor Hawkins with some success(of course he kept stammering for a reason he couldn't remember). He might as well try.

"This may sound crazy to you, but Ancient Egypt…was the only thing that made me feel like I belonged."

Marik's eyes were questioning, ordering him to go on. And so Mahad obliged him.

"I'm not good with people. Never have, never will be probably. I used to stammer a lot too. Didn't make me incredibly popular with my classmate, particularly because I was the know it all nerd."

This got a small chuckle from Marik and Mahad before the later continued.

"But the first time I went to an Ancient Egyptian exhibit, was the first time I felt in awe of something. That I actually belonged somewhere. Almost like it was something I knew..from another life, or something."

Then for a moment Mahad paused at the expression he saw on Marik's face, his thoughts unreadable.

"I'm sorry, this must sound completely stupid…"

Marik slowly waved away the words.

"No….no it's not. Sorry for spying."

Mahad gave a small smile.

"Next time you want to know something, just ask. I prefer people be honest with me, even if I sometimes come off as really rude to them."

Marik's eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"You seem pretty polite to me."

Mahad laughed uneasily, grabbing his sahlab from the table.

"Long story short, I'm horrendous with girls. And people my age. Especially girls my age."

With that, the two shared a small chuckle and took a simultaneous sip. A comfortable air setting Mahad at ease, enough to forget his dream.

For now.

Marik looked past Mahad and onto the notes on his desk.

"What's so important that you had to stay behind and work anyway?"

Mahad turned back to his notes as Marik came over behind him.

"Oh, just some translations from one of the sarcophagi that were selected. I don't recognize some of these symbols though. Problem with learning a language when you're in college, not as good as when you're young. And hieroglyphics are almost impossible."

"I know these symbols, I can help you if you want."

Mahad turned to the younger with a questioning look on his face.

"Really, where'd you learn?"

Marik hesitated a moment before answering.

"My father, before he died."

And with Marik's tone, Mahad knew the subject was closed. He could pick up easily when a person didn't want to talk about something. If he would find out later, Marik would have to tell him.

"Alright. Can you teach me?"

He started by pointing to the first line. Of the first page of the notes.

"Maybe starting with this?"

Marik's smirk told him the answer well enough, as he hunched over to see clearer and point to his older pupil."

"Well, first we might want to go for the simpler which is down in this paragraph. This is basically saying…"

* * *

**V.E.: Shorter than I thought it would be, but not bad. Now I must go to the Mummy.**

**I want Marik and Odion to like Mahad before he and Ishizu get close. That way, they're less likely to hurt him.**

**Check out my profile; there are new story ideas and a poll.**

**Above all, review!**


	6. Rule Number 1

**V.E. Ah what a lovely day it is. Though to be honest I prefer rain, too much sun bores me immensely. I find it a really good mood for thinking and writing.**

**I was a little bummed yesterday at an article on basically how everyone wants math, science, and technology majors for jobs. I mean; I read and I write and that's about it for my talents. Not looking forward to the real world at the moment.**

**Oh well, at least I have this to help take my mind off this stuff at least for a little while. A disclaimer I believe would be superfluous at this point.**

* * *

Marik pointed from one cartouche on the page to the rest of the almost illegible hieroglyphics.

"So it's basically a noble showing off all his titles really, which was apparently a moderate number."

Mahad felt his eyebrow lift with a smirk.

"Must have been pretty pompous person in real life."

That got Marik to laugh.

"Probably! Though I find that's pretty common enough when translating this stuff."

Mahad just nodded as he inscribed these observations in his notes. Over the past few days, he and Marik had been translating the hieroglyphs on the sarcophagi for historic reference. As a result he learned not only some knew symbols, but that Marik Ishtar was pretty cool.

Since that night, Marik had stopped watching him with artifacts and instead joining him. Despite valuable insight, the blonde teen was actually one of the few people he had found that he could talk with so easily. As a matter of fact, it was the first time that he had actually talked to a person for so long that wasn't Kisara.

_Maybe it's because I miss her that I find Marik so interesting._

Another reason he found conversation with Marik pleasurable was because Ethan had been preparing for flying out to meet the representatives of the Mizuno Group in Japan and therefore hadn't talked to him as much. He had fulfilled his checks on security and his job over in Egypt was therefore essentially done. As much as Mahad wanted to go with him and keep him out of trouble, he still had a lot more artifacts to authenticate unfortunately. Ethan seemed slightly happy at this though he really did wish that Mahad could come.

But, as Mahad reminded himself, it wouldn't be like he'd be completely not chaperoned as Ethan had told him. Ethan's younger sister Bianca would be there in Mahad and her father's stead. He remembered with a smile the first time Bianca and him were introduced along with the other Fox siblings. A clear head on her shoulders and an irritation for her brother's antics, she also worked with clients like her brother did with just as much skill. Mahad had no doubts she'd do well.

At the same time, Ethan seemed slightly irritated that Ishizu seemed immune to the charms that worked on so many others. Apparently, she treated him as coolly and businesslike during their dinner, though since Odion was along it was hardly a date. To not have a girl fawn over him was a new situation for Ethan.

Marik seemed amused by Ethan's sentiments and Mahad could share that amusement.

Snapping out of his train of thought, Mahad shot a grateful smile at his translator.

"Thanks again for all this."

Marik shrugged at this.

"That's got to be like the hundredth time you've said that, it's no problem."

"Sorry, I don't usually get as much help in what I do."

Marik managed a small smile.

"And you say you're incredibly rude."

Mahad returned that with a smirk.

"I am very rude. You just haven't seen it."

Marik sighed as he got up out of his seat, on the table the vases had already been reboxed and ready to ship.

"Well, it's around lunch time. Why I don't get us something to eat?"

Mahad shot an amused look at the blonde.

"You sure like the food sold here. Or maybe it's the very pretty girl selling the food?"

Marik shot him an equally amused look.

"Shut up. Like you're any better than me."

Mahad shook his head as another way of showing his teasing.

"Well, I won't deny that. Just get me a salad."

Marik held up two fingers as he turned.

"Two salads, got it. I'll be back in a moment."

Marik then started to walk away from the table of authenticating. Mahad shook his head in fondness as he felt himself flip through his journal to the very picture of his sister and him tuckered out from the day at play, the one he had looked at not to long ago.

The idea of seeing her again in Japan was uplifting. Her Aunt Mika often did business travels in there since she was an excellent translator as came from being first generation Japanese American, having immigrated here with her family as a child.

Mahad and Mika's relationship was interesting since the only thing they had in common was Kisara. Even so, whenever they spoke, they did tend to agree about things. Mika had told him that Mahad seemed to understand her niece better than she did at times.

But the idea of traveling to Japan brought up another problem. Where was he going to stay in Japan? He knew the ideal place would probably be in the hotel where Ethan was, but Mahad knew very well that when Ethan was in 'civilization' as he called it, he would often bring his dates up to his room. Mahad hardly got any sleep now, but he did not want to hear **'it'** from being next to Ethan's room. Which he would be if he rejoined Ethan.

So what was he left with, aside from pulling money out of his own pocket and getting his own room? Where would he stay at?

Mahad shook his head in an attempt to shake out such depressing thoughts. No such luck unfortunately.

He put back the journal and the book in the corner of the desk to find that a stack of something had been left.

He cautiously picked up a deck of what seemed to duel monsters cards. He flipped over the top one to find **Vampire Lord**. He felt an urge to go through the deck even more, but having a cousin who had once been into the game made him know that duelists get very touchy when it comes to people who mess with their decks.

_Must be Marik's. Didn't know he played, but I guess I haven't asked so I wouldn't have known.. Why'd he leave it here anyway? Don't duelists usually carry their deck everywhere?_

But it was the container under the deck that gave him pause as he put the deck off to the side. It was a regular plastic blue lid with tape over it, with the name **Marik **scrawled in black marker and Arabic.

Curiosity killing the cat, Mahad opened the container to find it was what seemed to be a rather good portion of rice and other things mixed in.

_Don't tell me he has lunch and is buying it anyway. That's just wasteful._

He sighed as he grabbed a spoon neck to where the container had been. Knowing very well he shouldn't have been going through someone else's food yet not caring, he poked and turned the food over for a couple of moments.

_Looks good enough._

He scooped up a spoonful of the rice and plopped into his mouth, swallowing the bit of food before he even realized he did it.

And everything was a blur after that.

* * *

Marik was humming a small tune as he was walking back with the salads he had bought from, and not entirely unconnected with the pretty girl who sold the leafy greens. There were other stuff to buy, but Marik was strictly vegetarian so that limited his choices. He had no idea how Mahad was, but he didn't seem to mind salads and had requested it.

These had certainly been an interesting past few days. During which, Marik realized his original assumptions of Mahad weren't that far off. He was almost obsessed with Ancient Egypt in a way some people were crazy about scifi, or in Marik and many other people he knew, duel monsters.

And immediately his happy mood took a rather dip as he remembered he left his deck back on the table where Mahad was.

_I should take after Yugi's example and get one of those belts that can hold up my deck and my pants._

But that didn't stop his mood for long as he kept walking. His thoughts wandered back to Mahad and that discussion they had. He was fully aware that the Pharaoh(Atem, once more he has to remind himself) had already moved onto the other life. There was no reason for the shadows of the past to rears its way into the Ishtars or anyone's path truly.

And yet, he couldn't help remember a conversation he had with Yugi sometime after the Ceremonial Battle. About some of Atem's experiences in the world of his memories(Yugi had been privy to all the details because Atem told him everything when they returned form the past). For some reason he felt like he was forgetting a part of that conversation they had. Something that was important that would help at this moment.

_I mean, is it really possible that Mahad…._

"Marik!"

Bring him out of his interesting musings, Marik turned to find Ishizu and Odion with Ethan Fox. Restraining to throw the blonde flirt a dirty look, he responded to his sister with politeness.

"Hey Ishizu, what's up?"

Ishizu was about to respond when she caught sight of what Marik had in his arms.

"You bought that from the Saliba's didn't you?"

Marik waited a moment before answering.

"Maybe."

That didn't help his sister's stern and reproving expression.

"Didn't I give you something to eat?"

Marik gave his sister a level look.

"Sis, I've tasted your cooking before. Why would I do it again?"

Ethan seemed rather confused by the whole situation as Odion bore it with a calm impassiveness.

"Well, that's rude. I'm sure your sister is a good cook."

Marik shot a rather irate look at Ethan(Fox didn't suit him, Weasel was more appropriate).

"You've never tasted her cooking then."

Ishizu rolled her eyes and almost huffed.

"Oh please, my cooking is not that bad."

As if the gods had attempted to make an answer to this claim, a rush of wind rushed by them as Mahad zapped straight into the bathroom nearby, the door still flapping as they all stared in silence.

Immediately afterwards; Marik, Odion, and Ethan went inside and found that Mahad was currently puking his utter guts out.

Ethan's face was parted in concern.

"What happened? Mahad?"

Mahad didn't seem to hear him as he kept vomiting and a 'DING!' moment came across Marik's mind. He smacked himself and groaned.

"Oh shit, he didn't…"

Ethan looked at the blonde Egyptian.

"What? Do you know what's going on?"

Marik pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"He must have found the container for Ishizu's lunch and ate some of it."

At that, Odion looked over at the man with a flicker of pity in his eye.

"Poor man."

Marik nodded in agreement.

"Poor man indeed."

After this mention was made, it seems as if Mahad stopped his gut wrenching. Then immediately after that he seemed to collapse into the porcelain bowl, not the best of places to do so.

At that, the Ishtars and Ethan Fox rushed over. Marik turned Mahad's face to the side.

"Well, what would you know? He fainted."

Ethan examined his friend closely.

"Will he be okay? Cause I can delay my flight a…"

Marik wasted no time waving this concern away.

"No, he'll be fine."

His gaze locked with Odion's as his adopted brother helped him hoist Mahad up on their shoulders, there by carrying him.

"He should get somewhere quiet to rest. Is our home okay? That way you could make up one of your remedies for this. Although, the last time wasn't nearly as bad as this…"

The older tattooed man nodded.

"It should be fine."

Ethan watched as the Ishtar brothers carted his best friend away.

"What's with this? You're acting as if he needs to sober up or something."

The two turned their heads back to Ethan, with Marik shaking his head.

"Oh ye of little sense and knowledge. You have no idea."

With that, they turned back forward and helped Mahad through the doors before Ethan could put it together he was insulted. Shortly afterwards, Ishizu came up with an incredibly concerned look on her face. If Mahad had been conscious enough to see it, he would have probably turned a rather bright fuchsia.

"What happened to him?!"

Marik shot his sister a reply, though not ungentlely.

"The lunch you gave me, that's what happened. Still think you're cooking is safe?"

That stunned Ishizu into silence.

Marik turned his head towards Mahad's KOed one.

"Still, heck of a way for Mahad to learn Rule Number 1 of the Ishtars; Never eat any of Ishizu's cooking."

* * *

**V.E.: Okay, this seems more like a oneshot funny than an actual story chapter, but there is a point to this segment. I will get to that next chapter.**

**Please review. And just so you know I will keep up the poll on my page until BEC is finshed.**


	7. Second Blackout

**V.E.: BEC is finally done, thank God! I'm not saying I didn't love it, I just like starting new ideas. Once I've updated Mummy Reborn, I 'll see about the first chapter of Princess of Egypt. Hopefully, by Monday since it's senior ditch day at my school.**

**Still, it's nice to have some time to just relax and write to my heart's content.**

**Well, I better wake up Mahad now. Though in a little while he'll be unconscious again….**

* * *

Mahad was incredibly disoriented as he began to blink his eyes awake out of his stupor. He was also aware of the general dull buzz in his stomach that made him feel like he had just been to the hospital and his stomach had been pumped.

Finally, his blinks had turned into his eyes opening as he realized he was laying on something. His dark eyes darted to see he was on a couch. He slowly leaned up to get a better understanding of where he was.

He was certainly not at the men's room near the warehouse, which was the last place he vaguely remembered being before passing out after puking his guts out. As a matter of fact, he seemed to be a nice living room moderately decorated with a TV, a basket of blankets, and mostly bare walls. There was a very ornate rug on the floor, and Mahad saw that his bag where he kept his stuff was off to the side of the dark brown couch he now laid. The room seemed rather plain, but it was fine for Mahad's tastes. Although, that didn't stop him from wandering where he was.

He sat up horridly, to only get another spasm of queasiness from his stomach. He grimaced as eh remembered how he got this way.

_Note to self: Never eat anything that you don't know where it comes from. If Marik left it there on purpose, I will kill him. I will force feed that god damned awful sludge down his throat._

Finally, he was able to overcome the murderous intentions toward the blonde Egyptian and his own body aching to slowly get up and check his sack. It seemed like nothing at all which was a load off of Mahad's mind.

After that was assured, he slowly got up and tentatively stepped lightly through this strange new surroundings. Than he managed to see a collection of pictures on a slight wooden desk off to the side. A silver frame caught his interest as he leaned in closer.

It was the Ishtar siblings in a place Mahad didn't recognize at all, in fact he wasn't sure whether the place was in Egypt in all. Sudden realization dawned on him.

_I must be at the Ishtar house. Strange, doesn't seem to be any pictures outside of these three._

Somehow, this wasn't the way he ever thought he would come here. If at all.

He stretched himself, to get out the stiffness that he had been feeling. He was about to call and see if anyone was home, when he noticed a door creaked open to the side. Mahad started toward it before he even realized what he was doing.

_Probably the bathroom. Anyway, it wouldn't be a bad thing right now._

He touched the door knob, to only have it feel incredible warm to the touch. Whereas the rest of the room was practically blasted with the AC, this item was sending off the signal of comfort and slight heat. This made Mahad immediately reach back his hand, as if scalded by fire. He nervously tried it again, this time it wasn't as warm being only a fraction of the initial feeling. Slowly turning the knob, Mahad opened the door to find his eyes widening in amazement.

It definitely wasn't a bathroom.

The room was more a of a study of sorts. The walls were painted a rather dark brown of sorts, plastered with several pictures that Mahad would have found typical in the tombs of Ancient Egypt. The only other thing there was a chair and a desk covered with so many papers, some seemed ready to slip to the ground. There was a candle lit, as if someone had forgotten to blow it out.

Mahad once felt a sort of movement without really thinking about it. Vaguely glancing at the pictures of the ancient gods and goddesses, he pulled out the chair and sat himself down at the desk. He felt his hand rub the desk, noting the smoothness of the wood.

The hands eventually picked up a lose piece of paper and felt his eyes go wide. It seemed like a an ancient text of some spell book. An original copy protected by a plastic covering, Mahad felt himself try to decipher the hieroglyphics. Unfortunately, many of the pictures were the same ones Marik had been trying to teach him and those notes were in his notebook.

He could have easily left the room to get his book, but for some reason he felt the room would disappear if he left it for even a moment. He felt himself go through another of the papers, a depiction of a mummification by Anubis. He laid it down ever so gently as he picked up a scroll of something, unrolling it carefully.

Now this brought some attention to him. It seemed like a depiction of a pharaoh of sorts, but Mahad couldn't recognize him and he knew most of the famous ones.

_A lesser known one whose records we don't have?_

Whatever it might have been, it excited Mahad. And after a second glance, he paid a lot more attention to the pharaoh's features. Just form the picture, Mahad could tell this was a proud one(even more than usual), stubborn even, and the deep blue eyes of this one seemed to pierce him almost accusingly.

He felt like smacking himself, there was no way that this pharaoh knew him at all. And yet there was this lingering whisper in his mind that he had seen this profile somewhere before, somewhere recently that he was forgetting.

He put back the scroll with some reluctance, but he felt even more excited. He had never seen this kind of gathering of Ancient Egyptian writings before!

_I wonder if this is some sort of secret study for Ishizu or Odion. Why isn't this stuff at the museum though?_

But Mahad didn't dwell on this thought for long as he was wondering which thing to peruse next.

Then for the second time in the last twelve hours, he was rendered unconscious, this time entering the blissful darkness with a rather painful ache in his head as if he was hit by something.

* * *

Odion shifted Mahad as he hauled him back to the sofa, a bowl of water and a damp cloth on top a small table close to the sofa.

"Should I put him back here?"

Marik sighed as he glanced at his sister who was looking rather embarrassed at the turn of events.

"Yeah, that will be fine I guess. You know I never thought I'd have to say this; shouldn't you have locked the door so no one couldn't get into it?"

Ishizu looked relatively chastised.

"I didn't think anyone would really enter, let alone Mr. Shen if he woke up. I just left him alone for a moment."

Marik didn't seem that pacified.

"And so the first assumption you had was that some thief had gotten into the library and hit over the head with one of our frying pans before realizing it was just Mahad."

Ishizu sighed.

"That sounds really bad when you say that."

Marik thought before shuddering.

"I know, you're the responsible one. I'm the one who usually gets into these kinds of situations. I don't necessarily like this reversal of situations."

Ishizu shot a reproachful look at her brother which got a smile back on the blonde's face.

"There's the Ishizu I know and love. First you poison him, then you knock him out in the back of the head. Wow Sis, you're doing more to scare him off than me and Odion ever could."

This response got Marik a taste of Mahad had experienced as Ishizu smacked him in the back of his head. Odion only gave an amused smile at their antics.

SMACK!

"OWW! SIS!"

* * *

This time when Mahad came to his sense, he felt a dampening on his forehead to alleviate the pain in the neck headache he was developing.

Once more, he had to blink furiously before things truly came into clear focus. Ishizu was pressing the damp cloth, a look of great concern in her eyes.

Mahad suddenly jerked away suddenly, surprised at what was going on.

"Miss Ishizu! What are you…?"

He grimaced as the pain his head became throbbing. Ishizu stopped him as she pressed the cloth back to his forehead.

"Don't do that. Any sudden movements will probably make it worse."

Mahad looked around questioningly.

"This is certainly déjà vu. Care to explain how I'm waking up on this couch again?"

With that, Ishizu turned a rather bright shade of crimson and seemed inclined to not look him in the face.

Marik eventually came over with a bowl with a spoon inside, a rather straight forward face.

"Oh, my sister thought you were a robber in her study so she smacked you in the back of the head with a frying pan before she realized it was you."

Mahad cringed, resolutely not looking at the blushing Egyptian beauty.

"And can I ask about that lunch of yours Marik?"

Marik pointed his thumb towards his sister.

"You mean the one she made for me? Rule Number 1 in dealing with the Ishtars Mahad, 'Never eat any of Ishizu's cooking."

With that, the blonde teen deposited the bowl and it's liquid like contents into Mahad's hands.

"There, sip that and you should feel a lot better."

Mahad eye's glanced at the bowl and back at Marik, dubious about the intentions behind it.

These thoughts must have showed on his face because Marik laughed that off.

"Oh don't worry, Odion made it. It's perfectly safe."

Mahad slowly raised the spoon and before sipping smiled.

"Well, considering all that's happened, excuse me for a being a little doubtful. They say third time is a charm."

Even so, Mahad sipped a little bit of the strong liquid down his throat. Immediately, he felt himself shudder but not necessarily in a bad way. He sighed.

"Oh, that is good."

Marik smiled.

"See, no harm no foul."

Mahad shot a rather amused look at Marik.

"Though, could you have warned me about the food before you left?"

Marik shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd be that curious to go snooping through his stuff."

Mahad shot a look at the teenager.

"You've gone through my stuff, not to mention listened in on rather private conversations."

Ishizu looked at her brother reproachful before returning her attention to Mahad.

"MARIK! I'm so sorry Mr. Shen."

Mahad waved her concern away, the nervousness of talking to her showing through.

"No...really considering everything that's happened, it's fine. By the way, does Ethan…"

RING!

Mahad was startled like everyone else by the sound what was his cellphone. He checked his pocket for a moment, where he was pretty certain he left it but it wasn't there.

Marik reached into his own pocket and handed over the phone.

"You dropped it when you ran for the bathroom. Sorry I didn't give this back sooner."

Mahad took it with a nod, opening it quickly when he realized it was from Ethan. Sure enough his voice was the first thing Mahad heard.

"_Just so you know, it's not my fault."_

Mahad felt his eyes narrow. Immediately, he knew this wasn't going to be a good talk.

"Why is it that when I hear you say that, I never believe you?"

"_Aren't you going to hear me out before you condemn me? You wound me so."_

Mahad felt his eyes roll.

"Force of habit Ethan. So what is it you 'supposedly' didn't do?"

"_The plumbing in our rooms are out."_

"What?!"

Mahad was moderately aware of the way the Ishtars were staring at him, but he wasn't really paying attention to that at the moment.

"_It's not just our rooms, it's the whole floor really. It's no problem for me since I'm heading out tonight. I'm sorry Mahad, I can try and get…"_

Maahd pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Never mind Ethan, I'll figure something out. Is my stuff okay?"

"_The stuff Marik Ishtar didn't take when he and Odion hauled you out of the building? Yeha, it's all okay, but…"_

Mahad sighed.

"I'm fine Ethan, a lot better than I was earlier. I'll get my stuff when I work something out."

"_Are you sure I can leave? Cause I don't mind…"_

Mahad shook his head, though he knew his friend wouldn't see it.

"No, go. I'll meet up with you in Japan when I'm done with the authentication, alright? Tell your sister I said Hi."

Mahad could feel skepticism in Ethan's voice.

"_Is that all you want me to tell her?"_

Mahad would have slapped his friend had they been in the same room.

"Oh for the love of, didn't we have this conversation already this week? Get your mind out of the gutter why don't you? As impossible as that is for you."

"_You know Mahad, it sounds like you're insulting me."_

"Don't I always? I'll see you soon and I'll call you the minute I'm done with the final authentication."

"_The very second. See you."_

Mahad nodded as he finished the call.

"Bye."

He sighed after the phone was shut off.

"Great, that complicates things."

Odion spoke up, the first time he had so for Mahad.

"What's happened?"

"My hotel has plumbing issues, so I can't be staying there until they fix it."

Marik immediately piped up.

"You can stay here if you want."

Mahad felt taken aback by the offer.

"That's generous, but I couldn't….."

Marik wasn't deferred by this.

"I insist. At least, you can stay over here for dinner and just sleep here for the night."

Mahad turned to Odion and Ishizu.

"Is it really okay?"

Ishizu looked like she wanted to say something, but Odion beat her to it.

"Of course it's alright. Just wait, I'll get dinner started."

Mahad followed Odion into the kitchen.

"If I am staying over, do you mind if I help? At the very least, let me help with the dishes."

Odion looked surpised by the offer.

"That's not necessary…"

"I insist."

Odion considered it a moment before nodding.

"Very well."

* * *

**V.E.: Well, I'll leave out the dinner until the next time.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Dinner Conversations

**V.E.: I was looking forward to this chapter earlier, so why do I feel so cautious now? Perhaps it's because the story I thought of is starting to take a twist. Still, Mahad wills stay in Egypt for a while longer and then will be heading to Domino City.**

**Or maybe I just really bad for knocking him out again last chapter. Poor Mahad, and unfortunately I'm going to put him through a lot worse later on….**

**Disclaimer: You should know it.**

* * *

It was the first time Mahad had been out to a dinner while traveling without Ethan there.

Of course, it was also the first time in a long time he had actually had a decent meal; as in on a table and sitting down that wasn't' in a restaurant.

Mahad was familiar enough with Egyptian food so that if had to eat some, he wouldn't embarrass himself too much. That said, he was kind of grateful that they were currently having spaghetti, something he'd had since he was a kid. As Marik had told him while he was helping Odion get things ready, the only thing off limits in their house cooking wise was meat really. That didn't really bother Mahad so much.

Still, he was semiconscious of the lack of conversation at the dinner table. It could be Mahad's own fault, he and Kisara always chatted with each other whenever meal times came around. The only other people he had ever eaten with was with the Foxes, in which he managed to find conversation with Ethan's sister Bianca.

At the very least, he could concentrate on his food while ignoring the silence which felt incredibly awkward to him. He was right next to Marik, seated across from Ishizu(which was part of the reason he was resolutely looking down at his food) who was next to Odion.

Then again even if there was conversation, he was hardly the best person to supply it. Marik he understood well enough, but Ishizu and Odion were somewhat intimidating to him.

It seemed as if Marik had picked up on his seat neighbor's musings.

"You look a little nervous Mahad."

That got him out of his thoughts as he shot him an apologizing smile.

"Sorry, I'm not used to doing this kind of stuff with people I've known for only a little while really."

Marik responded with his own answer.

"Well, we're not used to inviting guests over either."

Mahad managed a nervous chuckle.

"I suppose so. Though how I ended up here could hardly be considered normal."

That got Marik to smile, though Mahad didn't notice that Odion had cracked a smile.

"Something you got to learn about the Ishtars Mahad, we don't necessarily do normal."

Mahad felt his eyebrow lift questioningly.

"Why don't I doubt that? Or at least when it comes to you."

Marik narrowed his eyes at the brunette accusingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No offense, but you don't necessarily make me think 'normal.' Though I hardly know what can be classified as normal. Not to mention the fact that you know practically everything about me, but I don't think I've ever heard you mention much about yourself."

Mahad knew immediately from the expression on Marik's face that he had struck a nerve. He immediately back tracked to his food. It wasn't his intention to sound slightly accusing, why did he put his foot in it?

But at the same time, he couldn't help but get the feeling there was more to this teenager than he appeared. Just like what he felt for his older siblings.

After moment of silence, Marik answered cautiously.

"Alright, I'll give you one freebie. Ask away."

Mahad looked up at the teenager surprised by his words, he wasn't the only one as Odion and Ishizu were both looking at their younger brother in shock.

Despite the many questions he had formed over his brief acquaintance, he immediately remembered the stack of cards he found this afternoon.

"For example, I didn't know you dueled."

Marik's eyes widened in shock

"How'd you know about…"

Mahad looked up from his food to answer.

"I found you deck near the lunch container."

Marik's eyes narrowed once more protectively.

"Don't tell me you went through…."

Mahad held his hands in his defense.

"I didn't touch it! That much. I saw Vampire Lord, but that's it."

That got Marik to back down slightly.

"Oh."

Mahad sighed rubbed his head sheepishly.

"It's alright. I know how possessive duelists can get about their decks."

That surprised Marik and the other Ishtars at the table.

"You play?"

Mahad shook his head with a smile.

"Oh no, I never really got into the game. My cousin used to play though."

A small grimace appeared on his face as he remembered the silver blonde's reaction to the first time he touched her deck.

"I had never seen her so angry, you'd think that my hands were touching some holy relic. I did get her to try and explain the rules of the game to me, but I can't really remember them to be honest."

Marik posed a question then.

"Did she ever perform at tournaments?"

Mahad shook his head a gain, with the smile growing on his face.

"No, Kisara's kind of shy when it comes to people. She could barely perform at the school play, let alone a professional tournament."

Ishizu decided then to give some input into the conversation, working the question as casually as she could.

"You said she played. She doesn't anymore?"

Mahad's face turned blank, before turning slightly cold. He felt his eyes directed towards his glass of water.

He felt the silken stretch over him. Of all the questions anyone would ask him about Duel Monsters, why that one?

It seemed like Ishizu Ishtar realized it was bad subject. She shared a look with Odion before doing the same as Marik looking at their guest concerned.

Finally he answered, a low and less cheery tone than the one he had been using so far.

"Not anymore."

Mahad looked up from his own thoughts, putting a smile on his face. He tried to dispel the bad mood that had originally been.

"Sorry, it's a long story to say the least. Though, I have watched the tournaments for Rebecca. At least I used to."

Marik continued this train of conversation.

"Rebecca, as in the granddaughter of your old professor?"

Mahad took the question as well as he could.

"You know I'm not even going comment on that. Yes, though I haven't watched her duel in quite a while."

Odion's voice entered the talk, smooth and reflective. As if he was trying to remember something.

"Hawkins, where have I heard that name before?"

Mahad sighed, he knew very well where he probably had. Clarifying where people had, was always somewhat uncomfortable for Mahad. He didn't like the look that came from being the student to the thought of crazy professor.

"Do you know the professor that had the hypothesis duel monsters existed in Ancient Egypt some years ago? That's him."

Recognition flashed in Odion and Ishizu's eyes, though she didn't mention it.

"Oh, that's right."

Mahad tried to move on from the topic of conversation, goodness knows what they must think about his professor.

"Of course, you might have also heard the name since Rebecca's the American Duel Monsters Champion. Though goodness knows I haven't really seen her duel in a while. Last time I watched was a small clip of her against Leon Von Schroeder."

Marik looked slightly disappointed and slightly relieved at Mahad's words.

"You've never seen the duels from Duelist Kingdom or Battle City?"

Mahad shook his head, unaware of how Odion and Ishizu were taking this in the same way Marik was.

"Can't say that I have really. I was kind of going through some personal things around the time Duelist Kingdom started and I was pretty much worked up with my job with the later. Though to be honest, I've done a lot more for job that I haven't really paid attention to things going on around me. I should probably look them up eventually."

Marik's voice seemed to gain the characteristics of his grin.

"So you're a real workaholic."

Mahad shot a slightly irritated look at the teen duelist.

"Got a problem with that? Surely you've already realized it whether it be from the conversations we've had or the conversations you've eavesdropped on."

That got Marik a rather irate and reproving look from his sister.

"I said I was sorry."

Mahad sighed with a smile.

"I know you are. I guess that's somewhat of trait among duelists, being somewhat different. Between my cousin, Rebecca, and what I've seen; I'm pretty much convinced that every duelist has a somewhat unusual personality."

Marik's voice was gleeful as he went on, not aware the his sister got up out of her chair and his brother was shooting him a warning mixed with pity look.

"You think those are bad? Well that can't be anything on what I've seen. I mean, Ishizu for example…"

SMACK!

Marik rubbed his head, shooting his sister a wounded look as she sat back down.

"What was that for?!"

His sister shot him an easily just as annoyed look.

"You know very well what for."

Mahad took a quick glance at Ishizu. She played too? What next? They didn't think Professor Hawkins was crazy?

Marik got out of his seat as soon as the immediate pain wore off.

"Well, I'm going to use the restroom."

Ishizu shot him a reproving look once more.

"You're not going to be texting that girl from Saliba's, are you?"

Mahad looked slightly impressed at the teen's skills.

"You already got her number?"

Marik gestured his head to the person he answered as he spoke.

"No, I'm not; yes I am. Now if you'll excuse me."

As he watched Marik leave the table, Mahad got the impression that Marik was definitely up to something. And by the similar expressions of Odion and Ishizu, Mahad guessed he wasn't alone in thinking so.

* * *

Technically, Marik did need to go to the bathroom; but once that was over he got his phone out to make a call. Not to Aisha Saliba(he got the feeling her father would not be happy to hear she was talking with a boy, she came from a pretty conservative family), but instead to a duelist almost halfway around the world.

Okay, as though as she dialed, he knew that since Domion City was like five hours behind his time, Yugi probably wouldn't be at the best of times to answer his call. But that conversation at dinner just made that itch he had grown stronger.

Questions he felt that only Yugi could answer. For whatever reason his gut was telling him.

He waited patiently(somewhat out of character for him) as the line went through.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, the phone picked up.

Although given the case, the spiky haired duelist did not seem to be pleased at being called at this hour.

"_Marik, do you know that is almost two in the afternoon and I'm still in school?!"_

Marik cringed, it wasn't often he heard Yugi irritated. He tried to keep his voice down in case someone came by the bathroom and heard him.

"Yes, I know. How'd you get out of class?"

"_I managed to get the permission to use the restroom, but I don't think Ms. Chouno really bought it. So what's so important you couldn't wait until after my school hours are done?"_

Marik took a breath before getting right to the point.

"Yugi, does the name Mahad Shen mean anything to you?"

That prompted a silent pause, Yugi must be scratching his head as he answered.

"_The name Mahad sounds familiar, but I can't say I know a Mahad Shen."_

Marik sighed. Well, that left one avenue of possibilities closed.

"Alright, how about a Professor Hawkins?"

That on the other hand, seemed like something Yugi knew quite well.

"_Professor Hawkins? Yeah, he's friends with my grandfather. But how would you….?"_

"Then do you know his granddaughter Rebecca?"

"_Rebecca, of course. She and I kind of dueled after Duelist Kingdom. Then I saw her again shortly for the KC Grand Prix. We're really good friends. Come to think of it, I wonder why I've never mentioned her to you before. Why do you ask?"_

Marik felt his head shake slightly.

"Hunch of a hunch."

The shorter Japanese duelist didn't seem to buy it as he went on.

"_Marik, what's going on?"_

Marik thought for a moment before answering.

"I'll tell you everything when we go to Japan for the next Duel Monsters tournament. Kaiba hasn't disinvited me, has he?"

"_I don't think so, but…"_

"Until then. It's something I need to show you, not just tell you. Goodbye."

Before he even got a response, Marik clicked the phone off. He sighed before leaving the room, back to whatever things he would have to deal with for the rest of the night.

* * *

**V.E.: Another short chapter in my opinion. I'm also anticipating the time I can bring Kisara into the story. Let's just say, that it's going to be one interesting meeting with her and the Kaiba Corp CEO.**

**Also, next is when I give Mahad and Ishizu a real conversation with each other.**

**Poll on page.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Midnight Conversations

**V.E.: Okay, I don't think I'll be able to meet the deadline I'm hoping for. I'm really lazy and my last Princess of Egypt chapter was quite the long one. Well, I hope to update once more of my stories later in this week because this weekend I'm studying for last high school exams.**

**Well, finally I'm giving those two a conversation alone with each other. I've been waiting to do this for a while, but I also can't wait to ship Mahad off to Japan and have Kisara join him.**

**Roll Dream Sequence!**

**AND WHERE'S MY DIET COKE?!**

* * *

_Blackness. Pure blank darkness. He could move, feel the cold, but he could see nothing not even himself._

_Then it lights up into a colorful scene. The luscious green garden he had dreamed off earlier is back with more richness of detail. The vibrant colors, the scent of the fruits and flowers, it's almost as if he is really there._

_But he knows that he isn't really there at all as he looked at his hands. His whole body is transparent, he can see but not touch._

_His attention is to the laughter and he sees three children, one taller than the other two, shrouded in shadows. They seemed to playing a form of tag or something. Even so, he can sense the warmth and happiness the three were emitting. And in his own heart something was stirring, a powerful déjà vu running through his veins._

_The scene shifts from outdoors to indoors, as a great gleaming hall appears before him this time. It is grand, like on would find in Egyptian temple or imagine what a palace would have looked like._

_It seems like a great ceremony as four figure were there, two on each side. On one side, the priest in the blue robes and strange hat summons a great monster with a sword. On the opposite side of him, a man he can't see in a golden headdress and white clothes summons a small purple magician. By the way the two seemed to be glaring at each other, this was their duel._

_Again the scene changes, the hallway comes back with its pillars. This time the priest he hasn't seen before is hiding behind a pillar, the Millennium Ring hanging down his neck. He is spying on the young woman gazing into the blue pool with a pensive expression, her eyes the same crystal blue as the water. He can tell this person is too scared to approach her, he feels like this person is close to him. _

_Suddenly, he is out of the sunny scenes and into the dark hallway that always ends his dreams as the his tomb of eternity. Where he dies._

_But there is no monstrous beast this time, no demon crazed laugh from the psychotic thief._

_He is only standing on the platform, his body fully visible as he looks down at his hands. How is he visible, usually he stays ghostlike in this portion of the dream._

_A voice, calm and soothing, neither young nor old, answered._

"_**Awaken Mage of the Shadows."**_

_Mahad is startled by the interruption as he looked up to find its owner._

_A young girl stands on the path where his murderer usually was. He could tell it was girl by the small form and slight curves, but most of her details was hidden by the white robe she wore. Even a hood covered her face. Her arms were to her sides as she spoke once more._

"_**You cannot rest in ignorance any longer."**_

_He is incredibly confused by this girl. Yet he couldn't help, but listen to her words._

"_**The Seal is breaking. The balance is about to be upset by their plans. They meddle in magic they do not understand. Awaken Mage of Shadows, seek out the truth!**_

"_Seal? What Seal? I'm just an Egyptian authenticator!"_

_Her voice become slightly hurried as the chamber lightens._

"_**My time with you is up. You and the Dragon Maiden are in great danger. Awaken Pillar of Darkness!"**_

_And with those last words, the place fills with immediate light, causing the woman to disappear but not before raising her head to give him a look at the deep green eyes she possessed._

* * *

For the umpteenth time since coming to Egypt, Mahad woke up gasping. But this time he wasn't in his hotel, which it took him a minute to remember he was in the Ishtar house. Sitting up on the couch, he groaned slightly as he went to the side where he kept his satchel to find his phone.

"Are you alright?"

Mahad stiffened at the interruption. Slowly he turned around to find Ishizu Ishtar looking at him quite concerned He felt himself blush as he realized she probably saw him wake up, especially to see her up at this hour. Luckily, she was wearing a nightgown with long sleeves, nothing to really make him uncomfortable.

"Miss Ishizu, what are you doing up at this hour?!"

That got him a rather piercing look from the Egyptian woman.

"I could say that about yourself. I was just up to get a glass of water."

Mahad groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's just a nightmare."

This didn't seem to put her at ease.

"Is it?"

Mahad couldn't make himself reply to that. For some reason, his mind seemed to be thinking along the lines of what Ishizu was saying. His dreams had always been strange, but now they were just…..creepy. Why could he still feel chills going down his back from them? How many times had he woken up in a cold sweat because of them?

He was so caught up in thought he hadn't realized that Miss Ishtar had come closer to him, sitting down at the far end of the couch until he felt it. He looked up to find concern in those familiar blue eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Mahad felt himself incredibly unsure of himself as he spoke.

"Miss Ishtar…"

Her voice was firm as she spoke next.

"Ishizu. Call me Ishizu."

Mahad felt himself redden at the idea, but nodded.

"Alright, Ishizu, but I don't think you can really help me."

"You be surprised. You're not the only one who has had problems with dreams."

Mahad shrugged, willing to try anything.

"Alright, do you have any idea how to get rid of them so I can get a decent night's sleep?"

Ishizu shook her head with regret.

"Unfortunately, no. How long has this been going on?"

Mahad looked at her with a serious expression, feeling some of the uneasiness escaping him.

"The dreams in general or the latest bout of them?"

Ishizu looked surprised.

"The first, I suppose. This isn't the first time?"

Mahad shook his head.

"Not by a long shot. They've been coming and going for the past couple of years or so."

"Do you remember when they started?"

Mahad thought about that for a while before answering.

"Once when I was home for a small vacation, I was out with my cousin shopping at the mall."

Mahad was about to continue when he saw Ishizu's somewhat incredulous expression.

"What?"

"You went with your cousin shopping?"

Mahad didn't know what the point of the question was.

"Is that so strange?"

Ishizu shook her head.

"Sorry, I have never known a man to willingly shop with his sister."

Mahad felt this eyebrow raise quizzically.

"I take it this is from experience?"

"Let's just say Marik isn't a willing shopper. Go on."

Mahad took a breath before continuing.

'The two of us were just about to go home when she just screamed and collapsed to the floor. Luckily, an ambulance managed to get there in time to get us to the hospital. Later, she told it me it was like she was being ripped apart by the intense pain."

Now it was Ishizu's turn to ask a question.

"What was wrong with her?"

Mahad shook his head.

"That's just it. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, I still have no idea what happened. My cousin spent almost a week in the hospital just groaning in pain. I didn't want to leave her so soon, but there was this exhibit going on in New York so I had to leave. It was right after that the dreams really started."

Ishizu thought for a moment.

'You really love your cousin, don't you Mr. Shen?"

Mahad felt himself speak before he thought it through.

"Mahad. To be honest, after moving in with me and my parents Kisara became more of my sister than my cousin. In some ways, she understands me better than they ever did."

Ishizu looked at Mahad questioningly.

"Most men I've met would prefer younger brothers to sisters. Did you ever want one?"

Mahad was somewhat taken aback by the question, getting a little uncomfortable at the second part.

"Actually, no I didn't. This would sound silly…but.."

Ishizu prompted the response with her blue eyes.

"But?"

"Before Kisara moved in with us when I was younger, I always wanted a younger sister and I used to pretend I had one. Maybe it was just 'a lonely only child' thing. I used to imagine a girl with brown hair and green eyes who followed me everywhere and teased me to no end. Along with that, I used to picture the pranks she would pull on me."

Mahad shook his eyes with a small smile.

"I still remember that, but I can't quite remember her name. For my parents, it was one of the few things that was semi normal about me."

Ishizu looked surprised at his words.

"You don't consider yourself normal?"

Mahad gave her a small smile, not feeling so nervous around her any more.

"Someone once told me that, 'It is the ones who consider themselves normal that are the truly weird ones.' Anyway, I get the feeling your little brother is quite the trouble maker himself, but you love him anyway."

Ishizu smiled at that.

"You'd be right."

Mahad shook his slightly.

"Ah, the things we do for our siblings."

Ishizu's voice was a strange tone as she answered.

"You have no idea."

Mahad looked Ishizu as if waiting for her to elaborate, but it seemed like she didn't want to go any further into the topic as she changed the subject.

"Marik says you're going to see your sister in Japan, correct?"

Mahad nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, though it will probably be only a short while. Depending on how my work goes."

Ishizu gave a small smile.

"You know, my brother's right."

"About what?"

"You are a workaholic. I've never seen you do anything else at the museum, but focus on the artifacts."

Mahad ignored the small blush that was rising after finding out she was looking at him(his common sense mentally smacking him while telling him she doesn't mean it THAT WAY!) and tried to make a cohesive answer.

"Well…I'm not exactly one for…people really. Dead mummies I'm okay with, conversations with living people my age not so much."

Ishizu thought about that for a moment.

"Is this your first time in Egypt?"

"As a matter of fact yes. Though I've wanted to come here for years. Unfortunately, I won't be able to stay long enough to see the sites. The exhibit is on a tight schedule, I'll have to fly out as soon as I'm done with the authentication. I really should have tried to field work in college, but at least I have a job."

"Must be interesting flying to different countries though."

Mahad sighed.

"It's nice, but it gets exhausting after a while. The last time I was home was over a year ago."

Ishizu nodded in understanding.

"I suppose it would. May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"I've met many people who have been interested in Ancient Egypt. The culture has fascinated the world for generations."

Mahad let a small smile cross his face.

"Like when Napoleon brought about the craze in Europe after bring stuff back from Egypt during his military career."

"One of the more famous ones noted. What I've found is people who seek the past are trying to discover their present, who they really are. What are you trying to find?"

Mahad felt his thoughts stop at the question. Never before had he asked himself what he was searching for, he had been content in the comfort that the learning had brought him. There was something about Ancient Egypt called out to him. Though he wasn't useless when it came to modern stuff, nothing really satisfied him.

Did Egypt connect to him somehow in some way he didn't understand? Was he trying to seek his present?

He couldn't fully understand it, but he knew exactly what to say.

" 'Human passions have mysterious ways, in children as well as grownups. Those affected by them can't explain them, and those who haven't known them have no understanding of them at all.' ."

This prompted a rather confused look on Ishizu's face that made Mahad laugh slightly.

"_The Neverending Story_, Michael Ende. A book I read a long time ago. I can't quite explain why I search or what for. Perhaps I am looking for something I will know when I find it. Or perhaps I'm searching for something that will never be found. All I know is that I do."

Mahad shook his head.

"I guess you could say I don't know myself at all."

Ishizu took this in with widened eyes, as if coming to a theory. An impossible theory, but a theory. One that required some serious reading of the ancient records first thing in the morning.

She stood up right then and cleared her throat.

"Well..umm..I think I'll go back to bed."

Mahad looked at her, somewhat confused.

"Weren't you up to get a glass of water?"

"I'm not so thirsty anymore. Good night Mr. Shen."

As she turned to head back to her room, Mahad spoke.

"Ishizu."

She turned around to face him with a question on her face.

"Mahad, please."

Ishizu's eyes widened slightly before she smiled and nodded.

"Very well. Good night Mahad."

She turned to walk back while Mahad watched her until she was out of reach. Then he reached into his satchel for his notebook. If he wasn't going to get some sleep, maybe he could at least finishing that book he always forgot about.

Anything to get his mind of the dreams for awhile.

* * *

**V.E.: Yes, I'm late to my deadline. I least I got this done before my senior banquet tonight. This will probably be my last update to this story for a while since exams are next week. Hope that's understandable.**

**Google this about Napoleon, it's actually true. I found out from a historical fiction book I read then my own English textbook.**

**Who's the girl in the white and what's the impending doom? We'll get to that later. Come on, I need some way to explain what happened in the past to Mahad and Kisara!**

**REVIEW!**

**(Happily sips reward Diet Coke.)**


	10. Shopping Through the Bazaar

**V.E.: Okay to anyone who has visited my profile recently, I need to explain the note I added to Cardcaptor Mana. I was trying to think it over, but all I got was a general idea and not a clear cut story. I'm sorry, but after Mummy Reborn I will do another one of my vaseshipping ideas. Please do not overreact. Would you prefer I crash, burn, and just not update?**

**Then again, this story has nothing to do with that. It's nice to finally be done with graduation and my birthday. I am officially able to vote! And as my mother pointed out, I can be called for jury duty.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, I probably would have had Kisara and Mahad reincarnated. Plus…actually, I'm drawing blank. What else would I do differently?**

* * *

Mahad sighed as he leaned back into his chair with relief.

_Finally done with the translations. That takes care of most of the vases and the sarcophagus. I've still got some of the jewelry, statues, and weapons left though._

However, that was all that he was going to get done today as he stretched his arms and got up out of his chair. Going through all his notes to make sure nothing was lost, he stacked everything where it was supposed to go though it was kind of annoying.

_Great, Marik is rubbing off on me. Still, I really do wish there was an easier way to do this._

Once that was done, he slung his bag over his shoulder and felt a lot more relaxed because he didn't have to deal with his glasses. Somehow on the move to the Ishtar house, they had magically reappeared.

_Not that I hate my glasses. I just like to not look like a complete dork. At least I never had to wear braces._

Mahad felt pleased as he surveyed everything back into its proper order. Sure there was a lot more work to do(he was going to tell Ethan the next time they covered an exhibit like this that there should be a limit on the number of artifacts, otherwise they were going to need another authenticator), but he had been going on the artifacts straight on since arriving in Egypt. He needed a break and he had to do something before he left Egypt.

He began to walk away from his desk before common sense actually caught up with him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

_Of course, I am going shopping in a city where I know almost no one and no idea where to go._

He was about to really smack himself when he caught sight of Odion and Ishizu Ishtar ahead of him, in an offside discussion.

He felt himself perk up as he walked toward them, hoping that they would be able to help him, or at least a certain female in particular.

Odion's eyes lit up in recognition as Ishizu's back was toward Mahad.

"Oh Mahad, turning in early today?"

Mahad chuckled uneasily as Ishizu turned to face the brunette, his answer kind of sheepish.

"Yeah, well, I decided to take everyone's advice and turn in early for once. Besides, I'm about halfway done with the artifacts."

Odion looked slightly amused.

"I suppose Marik has been on your case?"

Mahad gave the taller man a frank look.

"Your brother is most persistent person I have ever met. Is he always like this?"

Odion gave a small smile.

"It depends on the subject in question. Marik has always been very willful."

Mahad gave a smile of his own.

"I don't doubt that."

After moving in with the Ishtars for the past couple of days, Mahad had become a little bit more relaxed around them. Marik was still as talkative as ever with him, but he had also managed to make conversation with Odion and Ishizu.

Odion was the calm sort of older sibling that Ishizu and Marik both looked up to. The two of them had managed to get into a conversation about their younger siblings, and at the same time Mahad got a real understanding of him. Odion seemed just as concerned about those two as he was about Kisara and Mahad and him seemed to share similar personalities. A love of quiet reading and both of them possessed cooking skills their younger siblings lacked(Odion had laughed at Mahad's story of when Kisara managed to burn toast and set off the fire alarm.).

Ishizu was slightly different. After that first conversation they had the night he first spent, Mahad was beginning to find talking to her wasn't that much off a problem. Over the past couple of days, if Mahad wanted clarification on an artifact, he would go ask Ishizu about it. The Egyptian woman was just as knowledgeable about Ancient Egypt, if not more so, than many professors and scholars he had met. It made him wonder where she had learned. He was still a little nervous in that she was a very attractive woman, but that seemed to die down as the days had passed.

At the same time, while he saw her enough at the storage house, almost every day when she got home she would go into her study and lock the door. To which Mahad had no idea what she was doing, but out of all her siblings she was the one who took Ancient Egypt most seriously. Odion didn't seem at all concerned by her actions and Marik seemed to be brooding on his own thoughts these days.

_Marik was right about the Ishtars and normality, though I certainly have no right to judge them. If they knew about my dreams, they'd have probably forced me into a nuthouse._

Breaking out of his thoughts, Mahad began to speak on what he was originally going to. He pointed to Ishizu.

"Actually, can I borrow her for a while?"

Odion's eyebrows went up in an alarming rate as Ishizu simply widened in surprise and slight blush dusted her face.

"Excuse me?"

As soon as he realized what he implied, Mahad waved his hands hurriedly, trying to dispel wrong notions.

"Oh no, I don't mean like a date or something! You see, I wanted to shop for some souvenirs for Kisara and her Aunt Mika and I need a woman's opinion! Plus, I have no idea where anything is in this city."

Odion's face returned to normal at those words.

"Oh."

Mahad bowed his head to Ishizu.

"I am sorry. I should have asked this morning, but I wasn't thinking…"

Ishizu shook her head slightly.

"No, it's no problem at all."

Mahad eased his head back up into a normal position.

"Well, where do you think we should go?"

* * *

Mahad felt his eyes grow wide and his jaw almost drop as he took in the street market. There were so many vendors that sold all kinds of things, so many different sounds from merchants' voices to the sounds of different animals. He could smell the different foods that he could not quite name, but smelled delicious all the same.

But he was brought back by a sound, which made him turn to find Ishizu chuckling at him. He smiled in response.

"Is there something on my face you find amusing?"

Ishizu simply shook her head in amusement.

"I am so sorry. It's just that you looked exactly like Marik the first time he really saw a town himself."

Mahad was interested in what she had said.

"First time? Then you and your brothers haven't always lived in this city?"

A serious expression took over Ishizu's face and she paused before answering slowly, as if going over the answer in her mind.

"Yes, when I was younger I lived in rather isolated village. One that didn't have so much contact with the outside world. But things changed and eventually I settled down near the museum."

Mahad felt himself puzzled as she began to walk through the different stalls, him following right behind her.

"If you grew up in an isolated village, how come you know so much about Ancient Egypt?"

Ishizu still led the way as she answered.

"My father taught me and Marik before he died."

Mahad still felt a little puzzled at her word choice he weaved in and out through the crowd following her.

"Just you and Marik? What about Odion?"

That caused her to stop suddenly as Mahad really caught up to her.

Mahad panted after going through everyone before looking at her back concerned. Finally turning face to him, she answered his question.

"Odion was adopted by my mother before I was born. My father never really saw him as his son."

Mahad felt taken back as he realized her words.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I've trespassed on a rather delicate subject."

Ishizu shook her head to him.

"No, it's not your fault. Most people don't tend to ask."

"I mean you don't look alike, but you sure act like family. So I can understand a little."

Ishizu smiled slowly before answering.

"Thank you."

She gestured to the stall full of what seemed to be similar to the artifacts Mahad had going over, but newer and obviously less expensive. But Ishizu's hand was pointing to the statues

"You said you wanted a statue of Bastet for your cousin's aunt?"

Mahad nodded as he stepped up to examine the god and goddess statues, focusing on the black cat and finally selecting one.

"Yeah, she likes cats. Although, she had to get rid of her last cat because the little demon scratched Kisara."

Ishizu gave a quizzical look at that comment as Mahad took a look at the small cat's price.

"Little demon, not fond of cats?"

Mahad shook his head as he set the statue down to search his wallet.

"Not really, I just prefer dogs that's all. Kisara loves them though, despite everything."

He handed the money over to the seller who took it with a smile. He turned to Ishizu then.

"So any ideas on what Kisara would want or something?"

Ishizu gave an amused smile.

"I'm surprised that someone so close to his cousin has no idea what to get her."

Mahad felt a little sheepish at her words as he scratched his head.

"It's just been awhile….and well…"

Ishizu simply chuckled with a small smile as she gestured to the nexto door stall, apparently a jewelry stall.

"In my experience, you should try jewelry. Unless Kisara prefers something else?"

Mahad shook his head.

"No, jewelry should be fine, just nothing big and flashy."

Going through the jewelry however, left Mahad a little bit annoyed. Egypt was known for its love of gold, past and present, but his cousin liked silver. Still he went through the jewelry, his eyes lighting up for a pair of silver lotus earrings off to the side.

He picked them up and smiled.

"These should do."

Ishizu smiled at his choice.

"I don't know your cousin except from what you've told me, but I get the feeling she'll love them."

Mahad nodded as he got out his money again and paid. Walking away from the stall with Ishizu, awoke his curiosity. He knew very little about her and the Ishtars, he wanted to know them better.

"Umm.."

Ishizu glanced back at him curiously.

"I wonder, if I might ask some more questions. But that would be intrusive."

Ishizu was still for a moment before she nodded with a smile.

"It's alright, you can ask."

"You've mentioned your father, but I've never really heard Marik or Odion talk about him. Also, you're the first one to mention your mother. What happened to them?"

This got a somewhat saddened expression from Ishizu before she replied.

"My mother died when I was four when Marik was born."

That took Mahad back.

"Oh. I am suddenly glad I didn't ask Marik about it."

"You'd be right. Sometimes it bothers him that he doesn't remember her."

"And your father?"

That got an even more solemn expression as Ishizu looked right down at the ground.

"He….died when I was about sixteen."

And that was all she was going to say as she fell silent, walking through the streets with Mahad by her side. Mahad knew right then, that this was a serious subject. Ishizu reminded him of whenever Kisara spoke of her father's death.

Still, there were things that didn't add up. How on earth would her father have known this stuff if they lived in an isolated village? Why did they move? There was more to it than she was saying, but he wouldn't press her despite the growing doubt in his mind.

In fact, he decided to share his own information then.

"My parents died almost two years ago. Drunk driver. I was working overseas at the time, I didn't even get to go to the funeral. Kisara has lived with Mika ever since then."

Ishizu looked up and surprised that he would share this information with her before asking her own question.

"Then when you head to Japan, it will be the first time you've seen your cousin before that time?"

Mahad nodded.

"That's right. Looks like those Japanese classes I took in college really are going to come in handy."

Ishizu looked puzzled at that.

"Why did you take Japanese in college if you were studying Ancient Egypt?"

"I just wanted to do it really. Although at the time, I was wondering whether I had gone insane or something. I mean, I already knew some Arabic since I had been studying it since I was young. But Japanese?"

Mahad shook his head in wonder at himself.

"It was like something in me wanted to go to Japan sometime eventually. I've been too busy to really dwell on it."

Ishizu looked ready to ask another question, but was interrupted by a piercing sound.

RING!

Mahad got his cellphone out of his pocket and sighed as he saw the caller id. He stepped off to the side, down an alley.

"It's Ethan. Do you mind? I need to take this."

Ishizu nodded.

"Very well, I need to make a call to my brothers to pick us up. Is that all right?"

Mahad nodded.

"Of course."

Ishizu went into a nearby stall to make her call as Mahad stayed where he was. He put the phone to his ear and answered.

"What is it now Ethan?"

A voice that seemed slightly panicked answered.

"_Please tell me you're done and heading ont he first plane over tonight!"_

Mahad sighed.

"No. What happened?"

"_Bianca is not letting me out of her sights. It is insufferable! Do you have any idea what it's like when your little sister buts into almost all of your conversations!?She makes me feel like I'm some child that doesn't know anything!"_

Mahad was tempted to remark that Ethan was sounding very much like a child, but decided against it.

"Come on, she can't be that bad."

"_I can't even send a girl a smile! I am making this call in the bathroom, she thinks if I'm using the phone I'm talking to a prostitute or something!"_

Though Mahad knew that was going maybe a little too far, he felt somewhat in awe by Bianca's determination.

And it looks as if he had reason to, as he heard a loud smack and another voice from the other line.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Making a phone call!"_

"_Hand it over!"_

"_But….."_

"_I SAID, HAND IT OVER!"_

Mahad only had a moment to marvel at Bianca's volume before hearing her voice directly on the phone, the venom almost tangible.

"_Listen you first class whore, my brother makes a lot of 'friends', but he needs to actually focus on his work for once, so BUG OFF!"_

Mahad let her catch her breath for a moment, a little bit concerned by her words, before answering.

"Umm….Bianca?"

Somehow, he knew that Bianca was blanching on the other side of that line.

"_Mahad...is that...you?"_

"Yeah."

Her response practically gushed out.

"_Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I had no idea! I mean…"_

Mahad laughed at her response, so completely opposite of what she was a few seconds ago.

"It's alright Bianca. No harm, no foul. Except for my ears."

"_I'm sorry Mahad, dealing with my brother always pushes my limits. Especially since Dad is coming to the exhibit."_

Mahad was slightly surprised by the last bit of information, but kept his cool.

"As the person who takes care of Ethan normally, I understand completely. Your father is coming?"

"_Yeah, he wants to make some big announcement. Says it's a surprise."_

"Well, that's something to look forward to. So I guess I'll see you in Japan and let you get back to torturing your brother mercilessly."

An evil undercurrent entered tone before softening than sharpening again.

"_You can count on. See you as soon you can. Ethan, I'm the one talking!" _

"_It's MY phone!"_

Mahad sighed in amusement as the two siblings descended into bickering like they always did, and hung up. He moved to find Ishizu at the shop when he stopped as he caught sight of something across the street.

The person that caught his attention was a young girl that seemed in her early to mid-teens. Though most of the woman were covered with dark clothing, she was clothed completely in pure white, a hood covering her face until it looked at Mahad. Her features weren't Arabic, rather they looked Caucasian. A round face with no blemish or markings and pupil less jade green eyes pierced his dark ones as he realized where he had seen this familiar girl before.

He just stared for several moments as it seemed that she was making no move to get closer to or avoid him.

She was pulling her white hood over her face, still not breaking eye contact with him, as a voice startled Mahad out of his concentration.

"Mahad!"

Mahad sharply turned to find Ishizu looking at him in concern.

"Is something the matter?"

He turned back across the street to find the girl gone without a trace. He was puzzled before he shook his head to Ishizu.

"Nothing. Nothing's the matter."

She didn't seem to buy it, but let it go for now.

"Very well, my brothers said they would meet us for dinner nearby. Marik insisted we go out to eat."

Mahad smiled as he followed her.

"Well, we better not keep them waiting."

* * *

**V.E.: Finally, done! Perhaps one of my most difficult chapters so far.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Next Chapter: Some sparks fly between the two and Mahad gets another image of the past.**


	11. A Glimpse of Past and Future

**V.E.: It's been awhile since I've updated this story, but I have valid excuses. My brother and his fiancé are currently visiting and I've been preoccupied with stuff. For example, I've currently picked out my dorm mates for my freshman year.**

**Anyway, I should probably get onto the action. Mahad and Ishizu are progressing okay, but right now I think they need a little push.**

**Disclaimer: Any lawyers found near my premises will be attacked by the rapid little dog. She will piddle on you and lick you to oblivion. You have been warned.**

* * *

Mahad heaved the vase carefully, but not easily as he glanced back to Ishizu.

"So where do you want this?"

Ishizu nodded next to her desk.

"Set it down there, if you don't mind."

Mahad did as she requested, heaving a sigh once he was done.

"There. Anything else you want moved?"

Ishizu shook her head in amusement.

"No, that's enough. Thanks for doing this by the way. Normally, I would ask Marik and Odion, but Odion wanted to work late and Marik is goodness knows where."

Mahad gave her a small smile gesturing to her private study, which was just as mysterious as Mahad remembered it. The other artifacts that he had hauled in were by Miss Ishtar's desk ready for inspection.

"It's no problem at all, considering I'm staying with you guys for no charge. Besides, it's been awhile since I've been inside this room."

Ishizu seemed to cringe as if remembering the frying pan reaction she took the last time and made her way to her desk.

"Yes well, now I can work on the vase and the other artifacts more."

Mahad glanced around the room for a bit.

"Exactly, why do you have a space like this at home, when you have a perfectly good office at the museum anyway?"

Ishizu started to inspect the ancient vase more deeply as she answered Mahad's question.

"I tend to take my work home with me. I trust you understand that, considering that notebook of yours."

That led Mahad to let out an uneasy little laugh.

"Alright, you got me there. It's just easy to keep it with me. Especially since all my books are currently in storage with the Rebecca and Professor Hawkins."

That got Ishizu to look up in interest as Mahad's eyes wandered through the arifacts, settling on a polished bronze mirror leaned up against the desk.

"I must say, this is an impressive amount of artifacts. Where did the museum get them?"

"A new acquisition from the excavation of a tomb in the Valley of Kings. The Board wants it all officialized and looked over before anything is put on display."

Mahad nodded, still looking at the mirror before turning to the side to find something he had missed when he first visited the silent sanctuary.

"Oh, I didn't notice those bookshelves before."

Ishizu looked at her guest with incredulity, not really remembering her face.

"Really? I think they're rather hard to miss when you come in."

"I was focused on the desk, I must not have noticed. Do you mind if I borrow something? It'd be a nice change of pace from my notes."

Ishizu nodded warily.

"Go ahead, but please be careful with your choice. Some of those texts are rather delicate and some I never let out of my sight."

Mahad held his right hand to his heart and his left arm was up in an oath.

"I swear I won't do anything without your approval."

Ishizu smiled at that as Mahad turned back to the shelves. He was in awe of all the texts he was seeing. Not all of it was in Egyptian, some of it looked to be English, some in other languages such as French, German, and Japanese. Most of them he was quite familiar with, while others he might have read the translation.

There wasn't just books on archaeology. There seemed to be some poetry and philosophy books to on one shelf. Gilgamesh, Aristotle, Socrates. Although, this made sense, considering Egypt was conquered by the Greek Ptolemy's who spawned the infamous Cleopatra the VII. His eyes were drawn nearby the books to the recognizable worn little statue of the goddess Isis. He felt inclined to reach his hand out toward it, before he was stopped by Ishizu's firm voice.

"Please don't touch that!"

Mahad turned around hurriedly to bob in show of his being sorry.

"My apologies."

That mollified Ishizu somewhat as she got up to go nudge the little statue a little. Being satisfied with the position, she turned to Mahad with an expression of sadness.

"No need. I am sorry, but that statue was my mother's. It's the one thing I have left of her, so it's very important to me."

Mahad's eyes softened in understanding.

"Oh, I see."

He turned to the statue to have one more look at it.

"Still, it's kind of fitting you have this statue."

Ishizu looked slightly confused by his words.

"What do you mean by that?"

Mahad gained an amused smile.

"After all, Ishizu is another way of spelling Isis. Am I right?"

Ishizu had an unreadable look on her face as she nodded to his words.

"Yes, you are. Although, not many people really know that."

Mahad gave a smile in reassurance as he turned back to the books.

"Any way, the name suits you."

Ishizu looked confused at his statement.

"How so?"

Mahad pretended not to hear that question(his face would have gone as red as a tomato if he explained that she was just as beautiful as the pictures of the goddess Isis he had seen) and his eyes lit up as he came across a slim stack of paper and pulled it out to see the title. Who it was by really caught his attention.

"Hey, this is Professor Hawkins article on that sunken city he found! I didn't know you had his work here."

Ishizu nodded.

"Of course. Atlantis is said to be greatly tied to Egypt, though most scholars consider it a myth. Nonetheless, it doesn't hurt to keep records. We also have articles on the Greco-Romans."

Mahad nodded with a smile as he took the article towards himself.

"I saw. Do you mind? I've been meaning to read this article for a while now."

Ishizu looked surprised by his words.

"Really? I would have thought you would have read this before now."

Once more, Mahad felt sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"Uh, well, actually the Professor sent me the article when it came out, but at the time I was in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina for some millionaire who kept a private art collection that included some rather valuable Greek vases. And it was just after that, that the weather took turn for the worst. Long story short, Ethan and I were pretty much caught in the middle of a hurricane."

Ishizu's concern shot forward on her face as she replied.

"Were you alright?"

Mahad nodded, a little taken back by her concern.

"Yeah, we were both fine. What was weird was the fact the thing came basically out of nowhere, no weather warning or anything. I was too busy worrying about my life that I really forgot about it. Luckily, the hotel was far enough away from the ocean and our rooms were on the higher floors. It was the boardwalk that got hit the hardest."

Ishizu nodded, her face going thoughtful before she spoke again.

"Mahad, do you mind if I asked _you _a question?'

Mahad turned to her as he noticed her serious expression.

"Of course. Shoot."

Ishizu looked a little uneasy as she tried phrasing the question.

"It's about your teacher and his…umm…"

Mahad finished the sentence with no emotion.

"And his crazy theory about Duel Monsters actually existing in Ancient Egypt? With priests and pharaohs using them in their own personal games which almost caused the downfall of Egypt?"

Ishizu was a little taken back as Mahad reassured her with a small smile.

"Don't worry, you're the first to ask about it. Though, I sincerely wish people wouldn't."

Ishizu eventually regained her words.

"What I meant to ask was, what do you think about the theory?"

Mahad raised his eyebrow at her.

"Seriously?"

"Your honest opinion. Do you believe in it?"

Mahad sighed uneasily.

"To be honest, no. I don't."

There was some silence as he gathered all of what was in his mind.

"I respect Professor Hawkins immensely and in just about any other area, his knowledge on Egypt is rather sound and credible. He's well aware of my stance on his theory and he doesn't mind at all what I feel. Rebecca, on the other hand…..well let's just say it's good thing she doesn't know exactly where I stand."

Ishizu responded then.

"Then what do you believe?"

Mahad took a breath before responding.

"That science doesn't hold every answer in this world. I believe that there are many things that can't truly be explained. But do I believe that a children's card game once determined the fate of the world? Quite frankly, no."

Ishizu seemed to concede to that point in her mind.

"It is a rather out there theory. Especially when you say it like that."

Mahad sighed as he nodded.

"Every time I think about that to myself, it still sounds as crazy as the first time I've heard it. Thanks for the article, I'll see you when dinner's ready I suppose."

With that Mahad was about ready to walk out the door, but stopped as his ears picked up a strange sound.

_What's that?_

However, Ishizu seemed to perk up and find the source of this sound and started to shriek.

"EEEHHH!"

Mahad turned around the room in hurry, trying to identify what was going on.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

But before he could get an answer, a rather blunt weight fell over his head and everything went black.

* * *

_The scene was different this time, a place he had never seen in his dreams before. It seemed like another room in the palace, a bedroom as a matter of fact. But it was the balcony that was drawing his attention for the moment._

_There was the magician with the Ring around his neck, standing out there in the cool evening. He was gazing out into the great city at night, when the torches were illuminating the darkness. The eyes were as normal as could be for him, thoughtful and worried._

_But those eyes were covered by a pair of hands. A soft, feminine, and hauntingly familiar voice spoke._

"_Guess who."_

_That brought a smile to his face as he took the hands off and spun around to find the beautiful shadowed woman seen earlier standing before him._

"_I thought we agreed we wouldn't sneak up on each other."_

_A smile was given at this, she was glad he wasn't too deep into his thoughts. _

"_We did. I just wanted to surprise you."_

_He shot her a joking look._

"_Isn't that what sneaking up on a person is? I thought you would be a good influence on Mana, now it seems she's becoming a bad influence on you. And you're old enough to know better."_

_She smirked then, her words taking on its own joking manner._

"_Says the man who let our Pharaoh and said girl sneak out of the palace."_

_He felt a grimace cross his face._

"_That was years ago. I really should have heard the Prince's request before I agreed to it, but you know how they get."_

"_I know that when it comes to those two, all it takes is one look and you would give them just about anything they asked."_

_He chuckled uneasily, knowing it to be true. He really was like putty in their hands when those two shot him their puppy dog eyes. But since they were older, he could more easily resist it now._

_Then he was acutely aware of fingers on his throat, walking their way up to his jaw. _

_Her Nile blue eyes pierced him deeply. Scratch that, maybe he was still susceptible to pleading eyes on an older person. Especially this woman's._

_He neared closer to the seeress as he grabbed her hand and led it away from his face, his other arm wrapping around her back. He leaned close until his lips found her soft ones. At first it was quick pecks then they turned longer and more urgent. His tongue lightly touched her mouth, asking for permission for passage. The mouth opened and the tongue went inside of her, touching every crevice of her mouth._

_Her hands were running up and down his back, sensually arousing him as their embrace was getting more passionate. But then his dark thoughts were coming back and he stopped his advances dead on._

_It took only a second for her to realize that it had stopped and why._

"_You're worried."_

_He wanted to deny it, but he knew very well she could see right through him._

"_Isis….."_

_She shook her head._

"_Don't say it. You don't want me here."_

"_I never said that!"_

_She looked at him again, her eyes piercing him even more._

"_But you were thinking it, Mahad."_

_With that, he got a wry expression on his face._

"_I didn't know that your Item and Aknadin's had traded powers."_

_Her voice was curt enough._

"_Enough with this. If you want me to leave, then I'll go."_

_Just as she made ready to do this however, he trapped her in place by wrapping his arms around her. She was startled by this, but it went away as he nuzzled her neck._

"_I'm really selfish, aren't I?"_

_Her voice was small and quiet as she answered, growing in strength as it went on._

"_How can you say that? You're one of the most selfless people I know!"_

"_No, I really am. I know that this is wrong. I know what kind of trouble we would be getting into if someone were to find out, but do you want to know something?"_

_She moaned as his kisses were trailing up her neck, finally stopping as his eyes faced hers._

"_I can't and won't let you go. Even before this, I've tried to deal with my feelings for you. But the truth is, my feelings for you won't change."_

_He kissed her once more, her tongue and his dancing together before being broken off. His arms snaked around her waist as his head leaned on her shoulder._

_Her head leaned towards his before he replied._

"_It wasn't about us that I was thinking about. Well, at least not all of it."_

_She looked curious at those words._

"_Then what were you worried?"_

_He flinched, feeling the words cut deeply into him. She took his silence as a chance to speak again._

"_I wish you would tell me what's bothering you."_

_With that, he felt a chance to talk again. _

"_I am not the only one who has kept secrets."_

_The high priestess flinched then, pulling away from his head. His eyes softened as he apologized._

"_I am sorry habibti__**(1)**__. That was low of me to say."_

"_So what else were you worried about?"_

"_Mana."_

_That got her to turn toward him rapidly._

"_You think she suspects us?"_

"_The whole court suspects we're involved, but it's been like that since before we actually began doing this. Remember? The difference is no one has actual proof. But she saw me sneak out last night and cornered me. To be honest, I'm surprised she hasn't done this sooner. She was wondering why I hadn't been so lecturing about her skipping her magic lessons recently"_

_Her look was straight forward._

"_That was a bit of a giveaway, don't you think?"_

_"I' realizing that now."  
_

_"So what now?"_

"_I don't think she'll say anything. But it was still a close call."_

_Those words got her to get out of the priest's embrace and turned around to face him._

"_Then, you'll have to ask Pharaoh's blessing."_

_His eyes widened as he realized what she was saying._

"_Isis…!"_

_She would not be deterred however._

"_Only the Pharaoh's power could allow us to stop these secret meetings. After the coronation, you will have to talk to him. He trusts you Mahad, I know this! He wouldn't deny you!"_

_He felt himself grow weak at the prospect._

"_He just lost his father, Isis. I can't ask this of him this soon! It'd be like I was using him!"_

"_I know that! But I don't want this to be all there is to us! You're not the only one who worries about this at night when we're not together! I want us to be together, but that is not going to happen as long as Sacred Guardians are sworn off of marriage."_

_He felt himself still as he remembered those teachings as an apprentice, how a Guardian was to be devoted completely to the pharaoh and no one else._

"_Isis…."_

_He saw the tears in her eyes and placed his hands on her cheeks, tilting her head up to face him Then he felt a tug around his neck as he realized she had gotten the rope of his Millennium Ring. He stepped back as she removed the Ring from his neck and threw it off to the side with an audible 'Clang!" Then her arms moved to her own neck, the Millennium Necklace removed from her neck and thrown off to his own Item._

_She buried herself into him, the tears beginning to seep into his robes. Her voice plaintive and pleading._

"_Please…..let's just forget for a moment…who we really are."_

_Mahad's eyes grew solemn as he nodded and he rocked her slowly to himself._

"_It won't always be this way."_

"_You have no way of knowing that."_

_He sighed as his hand went beyond her headdress, removing it to reveal her black hair. He kissed her again, tasting her salty tears while his hands were beginning to push her dress straps down, as the two edged back into the room, stopping by the bed. They weren't deterred as he pressed her onto the bed she began working on his clothes..._

* * *

Once again, Mahad's head was buzzing as he came out of consciousness. A soft groan escaping from his lips as his eyes fluttered finding glimpse of concerned blue eyes.

"Are you alright?!"

He groaned as he rubbed his head. Sitting up straight, he was aware of another growing headache in the back of his head.

"Aside from waking up from a blackout the third time since coming to Egypt, I think I'm okay. It's been so frequent I'm starting to get used to it. What happened?"

"There was a rat by one of the stone artifacts I set up on the shelf. I think my shriek startled it, then it knocking the stone cup off the shelf and onto your head."

Mahad had a mix of a sigh and a groan.

"Well, that explains the outright throbbing pain of a headache I'm getting."

"Still, I shouldn't have reacted like that. Goodness knows I'm used to that and worse."

Than Mahad was startled as his eyes finally regained his full vision and sane mind to realize the position he was currently in. Ishizu Ishtar was on top of him, straddling him in a position that if one of her brothers had walked in on, would cause a lot of confusion and unnecessary anger(though how that could be directed at him since he was the one on the bottom made no sense, but Mahad knew how brothers' minds worked).

"Umm…Ishizu…."

That got Ishizu to stop looking so concerned and instead confused before Mahad went on.

"Can you…get off me please?"

Ishizu looked down at their position as her face reddened with understanding and hastily removed herself from him.

For a moment, Mahad was silent as he was too embarrassed to say anything then he felt stunned as he realized that the feelings right now were almost the same as what he saw during his time knocked out. This feeling, almost felt like he was the one on whom his dreams focused, the priest of old.

But it was too impossible for it to be true. His dream self and his waking self were two separate entities, not one and the same. Any thinking along those lines was absolutely crazy.

_Maybe Ethan's right, maybe I do need professional help. Well, as soon as the exhibit in Japan is over, I will._

"Mahad?"

He turned to find that his pensiveness had not gone unnoticed. He stood up in a hurry and brushed himself off. He picked the article by his Professor off the ground and turned towards the door.

"See you at dinner Miss Ishtar."

Ishizu looked taken back by the change to her surname, but said nothing as he exited the room.

* * *

The water showed her everything as she gazed into it with jade green eyes, seeing him walk out and leaving the Egyptian woman behind.

_Close, very close, but not enough._

It was a pain that she had to scry like this, but since she had awakened not too long ago, her powers were limited. She had tried projecting her spirit into the magician's dreams and into his vision, but it taxed her host too much if she did it too often.

And to add to that, she was running out of time. The tournament was coming up and she would only have a small window for everyone to be together so she could explain.

But the problem was that while that helped her, it also helped _them_.

_**We'll deal with it.**_

She was startled by the voice of her host. Though her host was an unusually passive person, now she was determined.

_**We can't let this go to waste, you said so yourself. Besides, keeping them all away from each other only delays things.**_

She felt herself scoff, but at the same time she agreed with her host. She would never handle going things the way Shadi had left them when he passed on.

_**So we have to do this. Besides, I'm, already registered in the tournament. There's no way I'm backing out now.**_

She smirked at her host's determination .

_I would have never have thought to turn you away from this tournament. Still, the result is clouded._

_**If we turn away because we don't know, then we'll be giving up. Let's hope that fate is on our side this time.**_

The spirited nodded her host's head.

_Very well. I suppose it's time you turned in for the night._

_**Don't stay up too late.**_

She smiled as she felt her host settle to sleep in her soul room. It had been so long since she depended on a human host. So long in the darkness, unable to move, unable to interact with the world around her.

She felt her determination firm as she stirred the water several more times, changing the scene to focus on an object she well acquainted with.

The Tablet of the Pharaoh's Memories.

She felt her smirk deepen as she stirred the water more, reaching out to the guards nearby with her magic. On her pale slender hand, the silver ring's green jewel caught by the silver snakes' heads began to glow eerily.

The exhibition would go through all right, but it would be carrying some other objects destined for somewhere else.

* * *

**V.E.: Okay, this is a real big chapter considering I put a real scene of past Mahad and Isis and really give a glimpse at our mysterious person in the hood.**

**So this person is not apart of the Millennium Items, but she is connected to Egypt, in a rather distant way. How she is, I'll get to that later.**

**Please review, this chapter is something I've been focused on today.**


	12. Finishing Up

**V.E.: Well I just failed my behind the wheel driving test because I wasn't going fast enough. Go figure, I had to fail because of that. Shows what happens when you drive too defensively, I guess. I'm not angry or sad, but it just keeps weighing on my mind, you know. Then again it's not abnormal to fail your first test. **

**Anyway, now I feel like I'm finally getting this story moving. As much as I like Mahad meeting these guys, he needs to move on and unfortunately it will not be for the better considering what I'm about to put him through. A story never developed from being boring.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, I would take my money and buy something expensive! Like a cruise to the Caribbean or something. Or maybe an actual cruise ship or a private jet. Unfortunately, I am poor.**

* * *

There is a complete satisfaction one receives when one has accomplished a rather difficult task, such as finishing an exam week or taking care of outside work on rather extensive yard or garden. In this case, Mahad sighed in relief as he leaned back into his chair.

_FINALLY, I'm done_

He craned his head slightly up to look at where the pile of artifacts used to be_. _Now the majority was gone as the rest were being sealed back into their boxes for shipping overseas. The only thing left to do was turn in the paperwork and book his flight.

At that thought, Mahad got off of his impromptu work desk, scooping up the paper work and made his way out of the warehouse storage where he had spent the most of his stay in Egypt at. He walked with calm stride, looking forward to finally getting Japan and therefore closer to his cousin and a break from work for a while. The only thing he really had to do in Japan was show up for the opening exhibition party(for which he was grateful for Ethan lending him some of his suits), so he could spend some time off with Kisara and maybe Mika. Especially since Bianca would be there, they could probably switch between watching Ethan.

But his sudden happy mood took a slight nose dive as he finally had worked his way through the museum to Ishizu's office.

He felt himself take an involuntary sigh. It was strange the feelings this was evoking despite knowing them for such a short time. Mahad knew that he was definitely going to miss the Ishtars. He was grateful to them letting him stay over with them and he had really come to like the unusual siblings. Marik was somewhat of like a kid brother and Odion, though originally intimidating, was someone he could emphasize with.

Mahad felt his face heat up as Ishizu's face flashed in his mind. He immediately shook that out, those were feelings he did not want to address. The friendship they had was fine. Though, he was never going to be able to ignore the fact that she was the most attractive woman he had ever met.

But he knew that he couldn't stay any longer no matter how much he wanted to, it was purely business. Now he could catch the plane to Japan(probably during which he'd finally finish Professor Hawkin's article, get to the exhibit) and maybe convince Mr. Fox for some time off when this was all over. He missed the States and he wanted to pay respects his parents' graves properly.

With that, Mahad steeled himself and was just about to knock on the door before being stopped by a loud voice coming from within.

"What do you mean it's gone?!"

Mahad was stopped as he realized the voice belonged to Ishizu and then noticed that the door was creaked ever so slightly. He peered his eye through to find the backs of two men in business suits standing before the angry Miss Ishtar. Though he also admired the many example of Egyptian art on the walls and the many books(more than in the private home study) those details weren't what he was focusing on now.

Both of them seemed to be cringing slightly at the blatant fury on Ishizu's face as one began to speak again. Though in Arabic, Mahad could understand everything being said.

"Last night, our security system was disabled and the stones were removed. The same thing happened in the archives though we're not entirely certain of the exact severity. Simply put Miss Ishtar, the tablets, along with several other items, are gone."

This seemed to almost cause Ishizu to reach a boiling point as she massaged her temples in an attempt to calm down. Finally, she spoke again.

"Well, at the very least I know the most important documents were unaffected, seeing as in they are under my care. Do you have any idea who was responsible for this?"

The other man shook his head.

"No Miss Ishtar. There was no outside hacking detected on the systems or hints that the system was shut off manually, if it was an inside job. It seems as if it just turned off then came back on again."

That statement got Ishizu to widen her eyes before narrowing in deep concentration.

Finally, after pondering it a bit, she spoke again.

"This is….troubling. Send out a word to all of our contacts. It's a slim chance, but I want to know if any objects resembling our artifacts show up on the black market. They wouldn't have dared do it the legal way. Also, I want to know the actions of the factions that have broken off from the clan. It's quite possible they might have had a hand in this."

"In light of recent events, are you sure that you and the others should be…."

Ishizu broke through their concerns.

"My brothers I will not be leaving this very the city this very minute. There are still some details I want to finalize before then. Come back when you've got some information."

Both men bowed their head at her dismissal.

"Yes Miss Ishtar."

With that, the two men came closer to the door and Mahad back up. The door was opened and the two men passed to the right as Mahad warily approached in.

"Is this a bad time?"

Ishizu looked up and was taken aback at his sudden appearance.

"Oh Mahad! Um, how much of that did you hear?"

Mahad shrugged.

"Just about your security system really. You had a theft involving some tablets?"

Ishizu nodded solemnly.

"Yes, though it's none of the stuff that the museum displays or is currently being examined. Still, it's troublesome, but we'd prefer to keep it rather low key. But never mind that, is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Mahad nodded as he held out his paperwork to her which she took slowly.

"I finished my authentications, though I don't think you really need my input. You were right about your colleagues' opinions, there wasn't much I could really add to the notes."

Ishizu nodded slowly, seating herself in her chair.

"I see. Then I assume all you need to do is book your flight."

Mahad nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. Will you be sending your own group to pick up the artifacts once the exhibit is over?"

Ishizu nodded.

"That's correct."

Mahad felt slightly disappointed.

"I see, then I suppose we won't see each other again unless I get work in Egypt again."

The answer that came was quick and to the point.

"I suppose so."

Mahad was somewhat taken aback. Ishizu had always been somewhat formal, but this felt almost cold to a point.

Suddenly he was reminded of what happened in Ishizu's study the other day. He had regretted the short way he acted with her and tried to go back to normal at dinner, but something changed. Since that time, Ishizu had been rather brisk when they spoke.

"Ishizu, is there something wrong? Have I done something? Because if this is about what happened the other day…."

Ishizu simply kept her eyes on the papers that Mahad handed her, reviewing them.

"There's nothing to talk about or to forgive Mr. Shen. There was nothing you did that was wrong."

Mahad felt his eyes widen. She hadn't called him by his last name for some time.

"Ishizu…."

Ishizu spoke again.

"I'm a bit busy right now and I think you have some plane tickets to book and a call to make. I will see you later Mr. Shen."

Mahad was about to say something before sighing in defeat. He turned to leave, but before this he gave his parting words.

"See you later, then Miss Ishtar."

With that, Mahad left the office, closing the door as he went out.

With him out of her office, Ishizu breathed a sighed as she set the papers back on the desk and felt herself lean back into her chair.

"What am I doing?"

She sat up as she set herself back to her previous mentality, ignoring Mahad's papers in favor of the papers of the new exhibitions being set up, but she felt her eyes and mind wandering back to the former papers.

She gave herself a mental smack. Oh, she knew what she was doing, but she had to do it. She didn't have time to deal with Mahad Shen or her growing interest in him. She had the Museum to take care off, a duel monsters tournament to attend with her brother, and now on top of all that, some thieves and Tomb Keeper artifacts to track down.

That last point was especially worrisome. The manner in which the items were taken, reminded Ishizu very much of when someone could have used magic to bypass the perpetrator's obstacles. Yet, it didn't make any sense. The Items were gone, Shadi had moved on; who else could have done this?

She felt an unnamed emotion settle in her mind. Yes, everything was gone. Things were as normal as they were ever going to be. There was no reason for magic or Egypt's past to show up again and mess with their lives. The past was dead and buried.

The image of the Ceremonial Battle flashed in her mind, the Dark Magician standing ready to attack, the remembrance of the emotions she felt as she saw him. ANd for some reason, Mahad's face flashed to her then.

Suddenly, she realized on how those were the same kinds of words Seto Kaiba would use when dealing with her. And somehow, she got the distinct feeling she was probably going to end up eating her words just like he did.

* * *

Thunderstorms were pretty relaxing to him. The flash of light, the big boom, the wondering of how much destruction could be a caused by a storm, the least bit particularly as he was watching beyond the safe barrier a rather prime example.

At least it gave him something to do, as he sat cooped up in this office for gods' knows how long. Truthfully, the only thing that gave him pleasure was the anguish a person gave when he caused pain to him or her, but since he was currently being short leashed, it would have to do.

The reminder made his face grimace in displeasure. To be reliant on someone, let alone these fools, was repulsive to him. Still, he knew very well he couldn't have gone anywhere without them. Besides, better that they think he was a lot less threatening and more dependent on them then he really was.

He felt a smirk cross his face, but he reigned it in because one of them was right across the room typing away on his desk where he could see him. That would suit itself very well until it came time for his role, then he would need to dispose of those two. But for now, the two still had their uses.

His hand went to the pocket knife in his pocket, flicking it in and out. Another thing that was both relaxing and excited to actually using.

However, after doing these motions for a couple minutes, his associate at the desk stopped and looked up, his voice almost scornful enough to rival Seto Kaiba(he should know).

"Would you quit that?"

Flicking the knife close, his voice feigned innocence.

"Oh, doing what?"

The fool was about to tell him exactly what, when the door opened with a loud bang and his partner walked in. Though with no facial features really distinguishable, he could easily see the man in suit was pissed off.

And that anger was currently being directed at him. Oh joy.

"Alright you freak, how did you do it?!"

His face titled as he answered, the pleasure of imagining torture methods faded from his mind.

"How'd I do what?"

That seemed to infuriate the man even more.

"I just a call from my contact in the Tomb Keepers. The Tablet of the Pharaoh's Memories is missing along with several scroll documents that came from the Tomb Keepers' archives. The whole thing practically had 'Shadow Magic' written all over it. So I repeat. How. Did. You. Do it!?"

For once, his eyes widen in surprise and was completely and utterly confused, but he hid that well.

"I had nothing to do with this, strange as it is for you to believe. My powers are not that returned yet."

The man's scorn and 'hmph' told him exactly what the other thought of his statement.

"Oh really?"

"You'll get your brother back soon enough, mortal! Besides, what I did was necessary. But this, from this distance and relying on my own magic, I couldn't possibly have done at the level I am now. You're certain the Tomb Keepers aren't just putting it out as a cover story for something?"

The man's scorn turned to suspicion.

"Do you doubt my sources?"

At that, the man at the desk came to the middle of the distance between the two.

"Calm down, this won't solve anything. Is there anything else that could be a solution behind this?"

That got him thinking, as he felt himself chuckle uncontrollably and smirk wide.

That got both of them to look at him like he was crazy, not truly that abnormal in the span of their somewhat partnership. The first whispered into his partner's ear.

"That sadistic laugh of his is really starting to get creepy. We never should have made this bargain."

The other gave him a rather incredulous look.

"You're just realizing this now?"

He didn't have time to be annoyed by their thought, he knew well aware the scorn was mutual and only a common goal and common enemies was keeping them working together. For now, he still needed them. Therefore, he pretended he didn't he didn't hear them.

"It's so obvious and rather unexpected. It seems as if we have a third party on this job, attempting to manipulate things."

That got their attention as the one who blatantly hated him spoke in shock.

"But that's impossible! Unless Shadi is still around."

He felt some irritation as he spoke of the emotionless spirit.

"Oh no, that fool has moved onto the afterlife no doubt. Pity, I would have liked to find way to curse him, body or not. No, this is someone with power that could rival mine and unfortunately I have no idea who this could be. The Items and Shadi out, there's no way this could be the usual suspects."

The other man seemed unsettled by this.

"In this case, should we call this off? If this person really does rival you, this could….."

He silenced him with the flick of his knife, the gears of his sick twisted mind beginning to turn.

"I said could, not does, fool. It's too late to stop this now, everything together all going to waste? No chance I'm letting this opportunity of revenge slip past me."

The other man was confused by this.

"So then, what do we do?"

"Exactly what we're doing right now. Keeping a low profile, waiting to for the right time, and when it is…."

He dug his knife into the cushion of the chair he was sitting, the stuffing beginning to come out. His eyes gleamed maniacally at the action.

The man who owned the office looked at him annoyed.

"I hope you intend to replace that."

"When this is all over, you can take your pick of royal thrones to replace it. Like I told you fools, I don't care about the power, I just want the Ishtars' heads mounted in their childhood home, underground."

The other man seemed to take some amusement with that.

"As nice as that sounds, I still don't understand how these two are supposed to help with that."

He smirked evenly, a conclusion coming across his mind.

"Leave that to me, you'll see when the time comes. As for this new magic wielder, who knows? Perhaps, they could become a powerful ally._(At the very, least better than these two buffoons. A new tool would be nice.) _Besides, I think you two are missing something rather important about this."

Both of them seemed to think in unison. The first narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"How's that?"

"That the fact that the one thing that could prove the Pharaoh and real duel monsters once existed is gone? That the only bit of proof they could use to convince those two to their side is nowhere to be found? Oh...I do believe we can use this to our advantage."

* * *

**V.E.: Okay, I finally give a glimpse to who our villains are. But what exactly is their goal? That's for me to know and you all to find out.**

**Please review!**


	13. Embarrassing Goodbyes

**V.E.: It's nice to be back here! Pandora is an interesting thing to have when you're writing with some football playing in the background. Okay, I'm not the one interested in the later that's my dad. But I've been looking forward to getting back to this story since the next chapter Mahad is going to be in Japan.**

**I hope you've been having a nice wait since I've broken my cycle and will be updating Princess of Egypt after this, which is quickly becoming my favorite among the four stories I am currently updating.**

**No, I must warn you. There will be partially nakedness this chapter, but I will not be describing it in great detail. I actually have been considering how I would write that kind of intimate moments for some of my more...steamier fic ideas.**

**Disclaimer: Please just skip to the next line.**

* * *

Mahad breathed a sigh as he stepped out of the misting shower, tying his own gray towel around his wait while using one of his smaller ones to dry his shoulder length brown hair.

_It's a good thing I always take my own towels when I travel, it would have been awkward asking for some. Still, why do I keep my hair this long? Kisara's right, it does look like a girl's.' __You do act like a girl with it.'_

Pondering this, Mahad just made his way over to the sink, looking through his travel on kit to just make sure he cleared everything of his from the bathroom. He decided to take a shower in the morning before heading out to the airport later.

True to expectations, Ethan was thrilled last night when Mahad called with the news and Bianca also seemed pleased(of course this was said with some irritation, so Mahad could only assume she was reaching her limit with her brother). According to them, their father had yet to arrive but they expected him any day now.

Along with that, he had managed to get that reply from Rebecca. She also thought it would have been funny had the two of them been in Japan at the same time. She was also very secretive on whatever she wanted to talk about, telling him he'd have to wait and find out what it was.

But she had also been rather vague on what her grandfather wanted, Mahad knew she probably found out what her grandfather wanted to talk to him about.

Even Kisara had managed to get him an email at the news after he called her and left a message. Her gladness was implied throughout, but she had been in a hurry since she had to go dress shopping with Mika for the big even when the exhibit opened. Mahad had managed to get Mika and her tickets to the event. Mika had also called to let him know she could now successfully schedule a correct flight.

Breaking the news last night at dinner had been easy, but it didn't stop Mahad's feelings of disappointment. Marik seemed also disappointed, but already gave him his phone number just in case he was ever back in Egypt(Mahad promised he would call).

Ishizu, on the other hand, pretty much ignored him the whole night which seemed to come to her brother's attention. Odion had asked about it when she was out of earshot, but Mahad could only shrug and deduce it probably had to do with her day in general.

Back in the present, Mahad decided to go back through the drawers. Finding nothing of his, he was satisfied until he caught sight of the orange pill bottles in the back of the drawer. When he put his stuff in the bathroom, he had to be careful since this was Odion and Marik's bathroom as well. He had seen the little bottles before, but had been busy with his own things so he hadn't been too curious.

Now, he felt his hand reach toward one and grabbed it firmly. Lifting it up to the light, Mahad could still understand the Arabic, but what he found surprised him.

The little canister was definitely addressed to Marik Ishtar, which to Mahad's understanding was a pretty healthy person. Along with this, the date was rather recent. Mahad could still recall the cabinet in his old house which his mother had stuck all the medicine the family ever used. One cleaning session had discovered that much of the current medicine was technically expired.

Closer examination into the writing and being familiar with some medication due to quizzing Rebecca, made Mahad realize it was antidepressant.

_Marik, depressed? Bipolar maybe, but I don't think I've seen him incredibly depressed. The most I've ever seen him is incredibly pensive._

He knew he should have stopped right then, but once more his body moved when his brain said otherwise. His hand closed around another bottle, but this one just made him more confused.

_Depressants? Is isn't that counter intuitive?_

Still, Marik's name was there so it was no doubt who that was meant for. There was still one last bottle in the drawer, but Mahad but the other two back before pulling that one out.

He almost dropped that when he realized what it was.

_Okay, anti-depressants, depressants, and anti-psychotic medication. What on earth does Marik need these all for?!_

He quickly put the little orange pill bottle back where it came from and quickly shut the drawer. As if it being out of sight would banish what he read from his memory.

Mahad was immediately taken back to that first dinner at the Ishtar's and Marik's words on normality and the Ishtars.

_Okay, boy on different types of medication, sister that goes from welcoming to outright cold, and the adopted oldest looks like he could be a bodyguard though I have to say he's probably the most relatively normal. If this is 'not normal', I wonder what they consider normal?_

Mahad shook his head in resolve. It wasn't any of his business, Odion and Ishizu probably knew about the medication since it was prescribed for Marik. If they didn't think it was funny or that Marik might have been a little crazy, they never said anything to Mahad.

He felt his mind go slightly amused as he remembered some of his more _colorful _experiences.

_Weird medication is hardly the most bizarre thing you've ever seen, Mahad. Remember that spring break? Remember when you tagged along and met some of Ethan's French friends?_

Another questioning thought entered his mind.

_Remember Kisara when she first moved in? Remember when she collapsed that day for no reason?_

His irritation at his mind peaked. He loved his cousin, he shouldn't be thinking anything about those times.

Yet, he always knew that Kisara had been rather different compared to most people her age. Her mother's death happened when she was an infant, so it truly didn't impact her that much. But Mahad knew how much her father's death impacted her.

_The door creaked despite his attempts to muffle it, though it didn't disturb his cousin as she simply stared out the window, a ghost of the regular self…..a ghostly pale child who seemed to be looking past of what she was seeing, into a million miles away and gazing only oblivion…._

Mahad felt a chill go over him, despite the bathroom still being warm from the shower. For some reason, he got the distinct impression he should check up on Kisara. Especially since they'd be in Japan soon.

Wiping a portion of the mirror's fogginess off, he managed to get an acceptable part for a reflection as he grabbed his toothbrush and applied the paste to it.

However, before he could really apply it thoroughly, he heard the rapping on the bathroom door.

"MARIK! Come out of there right now!"

Mahad felt taken a back at the very virile tone which Ishizu was using, but she continued before he could response.

The door slammed open as Ishizu furiously went on, though that was melting away as she realized who was really there.

"I cannot believe you snuck out last night! If you went out to that bar across the street from the museum again, you are…in…so much….trouble…."

There the two of them just stood, as awkward as Mahad felt the first time he met Ishizu. Only this time he didn't have a shirt on, so his muscles weren't covered and were in fact still glistening from the shower.

About several seconds later, Mahad felt his towel slip from his wait and drop to the floor.

Mahad's face turned rather crimson as he turned away after grabbing the towel. Ishizu also seemed just as red and immediately closed the door with a rather loud BANG!

Just then, Marik walked by, humming merrily before opening his eyes to find Ishizu there. He felt himself immediately turn around and bolt towards his room. He would emerge later when Ishizu was in a less vindictive mood.

Lucky for him, Ishizu was too caught up in her own imagination running wild

Her back to the door, Ishizu's face went even more red as she felt herself pant heavily. What happened seconds ago replaying in her mind as she felt herself seriously starting to doubt her resolve from earlier.

* * *

"So, any chance you'll be back in Egypt someday?"

Mahad shrugged as around the two, the general noise of the airport went on, oblivious to independent conversations. Odion and Ishizu had driven with them to the airport, but Ishizu had gotten a call and pulled Odion over to a less noise place. Thus leaving Marik and Mahad alone for a while.

"Doubtful, unless there's another exhibit my company covers."

Marik rolled his eyes.

"Ummm Mahad, do you not understand the definition of 'vacation' or 'free time'?"

Mahad sighed and smiled in good nature.

"Believe it or not, me getting some free time is rather difficult. Even the holidays are a pain."

Marik sighed.

"You need to get a backbone, Mahad."

Mahad chuckled.

"The day I outright defy Ethan is the day I either get fired or promoted."

Marik looked confused at that.

"No offense, but how is that possible?"

"Let's just say, Ethan and his family have a rather tumultuous relationship."

Marik rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that every family in the world?"

"Really? You and your siblings get along pretty well to me."

Marik's voice seemed a bit strained as he answered.

"It…..wasn't always like that. Let's just say I did a lot of stuff I wish I could take back and I kind of dragged Odion with me."

Mahad's eyes widened as he looked at Marik, finding him to be the most nervous he had ever seen him.

_Of course he's got his secrets. And it isn't your business to pry into them Mahad._

Yet, he still couldn't forget what he found in the bathroom earlier. The youngest Ishtar had always been somewhat mysterious, but Mahad couldn't believe that there be something so terrible Marik kept close. He was a good kid, sure a trouble maker, but essentially a good person.

And once again he felt his own inner voice seek in.

_Oh and you call yourself good? You alone are normal? What of your dreams, your delusions? You are hardly the ones to be casting the stones._

Mahad shook himself back to reality though not before Marik noticed his dark thoughts.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Mahad shook his head in response.

"Just a little nervous I guess."

"Yeahhh, sorry about this morning. I've already gotten my rights read by Ishizu, you were just the unfortunate person in the crossways."

Mahad chuckled uneasily.

"Not the first time I've been on the receiving end of a woman's anger and it wasn't my fault, namely Ethan's though most tend to apologize afterwords."

Mairk looked quizzically at the older man.

"You know, I'm surprised that you're not lecturing me on the stupidity of sneaking out and drinking?"

Mahad looked rather nervous as she spoke next.

"You're off age in this country, aren't you? Besides, it's not like I hadn't…..experimented with alcohol in college. And I WAS underage."

Marik perked up in interest, a rather sly smirk.

"Oh, what's this? Do tell Mr. Goody Two Shoes."

Mahad sighed.

"Let's just say, it's an experience I don't remember and wish to keep it that way. Worst mistake of my life. That was the last time I listened to Ethan about 'fun'. I was just lucky no one found out about it and I had passed out somewhere."

Marik shook his head in amusement.

"Still, my sister could have knocked."

Mahad sighed.

"She's probably got a lot on her mind. Although, I have to ask, is you sister bipolar? One moment she's pretty welcoming, the next she's incredibly cold, and then she sees me naked after getting out of the shower!"

Marik had to muffle his laughter at that to which Mahad's face become rather red.

"Oh, just shut up."

"Well, my sister's many things I could describe, but I don't think 'bipolar' is one of them. 'Moody' I think is a better word for it. She's usually pretty calm and composed."

Mahad gave a small nod in agreement.

"Have to say that was my first impression of her."

Marik seemed to stare at him for a couple of moments that made Mahad feel scrutinized. He could definitely see the resemblance between the Ishtar siblings at that moment.

"Umm, Marik?"

Marik got himself out of it and he pulled a folded note of his pocket.

"Sorry about that. Anyone, here's something you want."

Mahad carefully took the piece of paper from the teen's hands and opened it. He scanned it to find it an interesting address labeled _Kame Game Shop._

He looked up rather confused.

"What's this?"

"You said your exhibit is in Domino, Japan."

Mahad nodded.

"Yeah, I wondered why we were doing it there, but apparently the Mizuno Group has some….._connections_ to Kaiba Corp, so they wanted to open a hotel there."

Marik seemed to pretend he hadn't heard the undercurrents in Mahad's voice.

"Yeah well, I visited there some time ago. So, if you ever have some trouble, just give them my name and you should be okay."

Mahad looked at Marik quizzically.

"How does an Egyptian teen know someone in Domino, Japan?"

Marik's answer was brief as he shrugged.

"Dueling."

Just as Mahad was opening his mouth to ask for details, the elder Ishtars returned to them. Odion was still as reserved. Ishizu was calm until she caught sight of Mahad and resolutely turned to avoid looking at Mahad, her face tinged with red.

Not that Mahad's face was any less red, but he still smiled at the two.

"So, any news on your missing artifact?"

Odion shook his head.

"No, but they think they might have found something. They want us to examine it as soon as we get back to the museum."

Mahad cleared his throat.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you. I better be getting in line anyway."

Odion nodded his head, the briefest smile touching his face.

"Be well, Mahad Shen."

Mahad turned to Marik who looked to be smiling.

"I'm sorry I won't see you again when the artifacts come back."

That didn't seem to deflate Marik, in fact his smile was starting to creep Mahad out a little.

"Oh, I get the feeling we'll see each other soon."

"AHEM!

Before Mahad could remark on his certainty, Ishizu had cleared her throat and Marik cringed. Turning his attention to the Egyptian beauty, Mahad felt himself just stand there awkwardly as Ishizu returned to resolutely not looking him in the eye.

Mahad felt his throat caught in the middle as he spoke.

"Miss Ishtar…"

Ishizu slowly turned to Mahad.

Mahad chickened out and simply bowed his head, placing his hand over his heart.

"I hope you stay well."

Ishizu's face was calm but her eyes were wide, as if reminded something from the past. Her hand, making its way to her neck only to find nothing there.

Mahad then nodded to the three in general.

"Take care."

Marik smiled at that.

"You too."

At that, Mahad turned to go through the security check, leaving behind what he knew of this land that felt like home and into a land he had only ever heard or read about.

And for some reason, he got the feeling that things were going to get crazy pretty soon, and he got the feeling it had nothing to do with the exhibit.

* * *

She leaned back with a sigh into her chair, feeling exhausted, but not as much as she used to be. This was a good sign, but it didn't mean she should try to test her limits.

_I'll need my strength for what's coming ahead._

She already saw that the Dark One and his associates knew of her existence. She should have realized her actions wouldn't have stayed with the Tomb Keepers.

_Still, it'd spoiling things if I revealed myself too soon. No doubt they'll be looking for me and my host, best to keep them guessing._

She lifted her hand up, seeing her ring gained a smile on her face.

But still she had to be careful, at the very least what she wanted next would come whether she interfered or not.

_The sooner those two meet them, the sooner things will be set in motion. This is one of those things even I cannot change even if I wanted to._

_Oh, my only hope is that Mahad's reaction is not as violent as what I saw…..It makes Seto Kaiba look like an open minded young man…._

_That will be an interesting meeting between those three. At the very least, it will be a good laugh for me._

* * *

**V.E.: So glad this is done! Can't wait for Japan! I will definitely be delving more into Kisara when we get there.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	14. Thunder and Lightning

**V.E.: I am starting to get really annoyed at the fact that I have to drive my mom to help with errands to prepare for my second driver's test. She is worse than me when it comes to radio channel changing! And it is hot outside(granted I could have used air conditioning)! Word to the wise, the best thing to do in California in the summer is to stay inside!**

**Well I suppose this could be worse. Famine, War, Pestilence, Death….seriously why do I go to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse whenever I think that first sentence? Ah yes, I can think of worse. Middle School Confirmation, not fun.**

**You know, I'm starting to enjoy torturing Mahad. It's too bad that Thief King Bakura was defeated and I can't bring him back to life. I remember in a review some time ago asking when this was. I will reiterate what I said the first chapter, this is after Atem goes on to the afterlife and the regular Yugioh series ends. Although, I have had my own thoughts about altering the Doma/Orichalcous Arc, but I have so much going on already.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I probably would have went on to the next generation kids instead of GX and 5DS. Maybe someday.**

* * *

Mahad looked at his watch for the fifth time this hour, stifling a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I cannot believe this."

What had started out as a rather okay flight descended into chaos quickly. He had been seated next to a rather large individual who snored quiet loudly and seat in back had a teenager with head phones kicking his seat. Along with that, there had been some turbulence so there had been a five hour delay at the stop before this one.

He had tried to pass the time by getting some reading time with that article Professor Hawkins had sent him. To be honest, he felt disappointed in it. The city was real, but he couldn't believe that Professor Hawkins was still using that Duel Monsters theory. Ancient Egypt was one thing, but Atlantis?

_Hadn't he learned from what happened last time?_

Again, Mahad had to dwell on his Professor's state of mind. No matter how much he admired Arthur Hawkins, he would never be able to accept that theory of his.

_The day that happens is the day I get a girlfriend. Or the day Rebecca admits she's wrong. In other words, never._

To the hope that arriving in Japan would be easier, that didn't seem to be coming true any time soon. The customs line had been stopped because some guns had been found(later to revealed as children's toys). Adding that to Mahad's lack of sleep, was putting his limits to the test.

To add everything on to that, he had left a message that he had arrived at the airport three hours ago and Ethan had yet to send a chauffeur or call in to ask about him. Mahad had also tried Bianca's number, but it seemed as if she wasn't answering either.

And for the icing on the cake, it was thundering and the rain was coming down in torrents.

Mahad felt himself massage his temples.

"This day couldn't be going any better."

He had always carried a dislike of thunderstorms, unlike Kisara who had never been scared of the lighting and big sounds and actually found them comforting. They reminded him a little too much of his unusual dreams at times. And since those dreams often connected to him dying, he supposed it was only natural that he preferred dull sunny days over the unpredictable storms of nature.

However, his stance of mind couldn't change the weather as it seemed to be coming down harder now. He unconsciously reached into his pocket.

_Maybe I should call again._

He was just about to do so when his phone sprang to life, causing Mahad to jump.

_Well, that was weirdly convenient._

He checked the caller ID to find it wasn't Ethan or Bianca. It was Mika Tsukishiro, Kisara's aunt.

He sighed as he pressed the buttons and held it to his ear.

"Hello Mika. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The older woman's voice carried over the phone.

"_You seem stressed. What's wrong?"_

"Rough flight."

He could almost see the dark haired woman who shared many of Kisara's facial features nodding in understanding.

"_Been there before. So you're in Japan?"_

Mahad nodded and went on.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for either Ethan or Bianca Fox to get back to me and pick me up. Is Kisara there?"

"_No and that's the reason I'm calling."_

Mahad felt his concern rise sharply.

"What's wrong? Has she disappeared or something?"

"_No nothing like that. She's listening to her stuff on the Internet at the moment."_

Mahad sighed I relief, knowing very well that when Kisara had her headphones on, she was for all purposes dead to the world. Particularly, if she was listening to the Wicked soundtrack.

_She really loves that play._

"Then why are you calling?"

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

Mahad felt his face turn confused at the words.

"I thought you and Kisara coming here was your idea. And why would it be a bad idea?"

A sigh was heard before Mika spoke again.

"_It was, but I've been wondering about it. I mean…."_

Mahad's brain came to the answer, he was surprised he hadn't thought of it before.

"It's about Kaiba Corp, isn't it?"

"_I heard from some of my business contacts that Kaiba Corp has connections to the Mizuno Group. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful that you managed to get us invitations to the hotel's opening exhibit."_

Mahad felt his head shake in some disbelief.

"Why on earth they want a host of ancient artifacts as an exhibit in their hotel, I will never understand. At least when the city has a very decent museum."

"_I just keep thinking about what would happen if Kisara would…"_

Mahad was ready to cut her off then.

"Does Kisara know about any of this?"

"_She hasn't said anything, but I think she does. You know how smart your cousin is."_

Mahad had to smile at that, especially at her calling Kisara his cousin.

"I know. If you think it's too much, then I'd understand if you two didn't come to Japan. Disappointed, but I'd understand."

"_No, no. We've already booked the plane tickets and I've already gotten the time off of work. I just worry if what would happen if 'you know who' showed up at that party."_

Mahad felt a sarcastic answer coming on, something he would have probably given Kisara.

"Well, I think all of us would be afraid if Lord Voldemort showed up in our paths."

A tinge of irritation came through in Mika's voice. She had none of her niece's joking side, that came out on occasion.

"_I am being serious Mahad."_

"I'm well aware of the seriousness of this situation. Listen, maybe you could talk Kisara into going sightseeing instead of the party."

"_I'll try, but you know she's going to realize what I'm doing."_

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained. I'll call back when I finally get settled in the hotel."

"_Alright. Kisara told me when I called to tell you our details, to tell you to not let Ethan get you into too much trouble."_

Mahad felt a smile twist at the sentiment.

"She' knows me and my habits so well. I'll talk to you later Mika."

"_Nice to see you've gotten used to calling me by first name. Bye Mahad."_

He turned off the phone and turned his attention back to the drop off/pick up place of the airport. Still, the rain didn't seem to be letting up and the lightning didn't seem to be letting up.

He felt a great sigh escape him as he glanced back at his phone.

_Note to self: Next time I go shopping for a new phone, get a phone with internet AND those direction apps that could point me to the hotel. I sincerely wish I could call Rebecca or the Professor, they're the only ones I know who might have the slightest idea where everything is in this city._

He put his phone into his pocket in that depression, only to feel something papery. Pulling it out, he found that it was the exact folded scrap of paper Marik had lent him.

_I never did find out how Marik knew someone here. Seriously, 'Dueling' isn't exactly limiting. Granted he could have been like Rebecca and participated in a tournament over here before._

He kept staring at the words in script Arabic _'Kame Game Shop' _and sighed.

_I must be out of my freaking mind._

Mahad raised his hand, trying to get the attention.

"TAXI! TAXI!"

* * *

_I've gone temporarily insane. That's it, that must be the only reason I'm currently standing outside a game shop in Japan, staring like a creeper. Oh, and desperate._

Still there he was, standing in the pouring rain and thundering booms with nothing more than a small umbrella he had managed to pick up being sold at the airport(he was lucky enough to snag one, apparently having this much rainfall wasn't normal during this season).

He knew he should have just gone inside(the storm going on was enough reason to do so), but he felt melded in place as he examined the shop.

It certainly wasn't as big as some other shops he had seen on the drive here. Still, it seemed quite colorful and definitely gave off the appearance of a small toy/game store. But what caught Mahad's eyes most was the unusual triangle eye symbol on the side of the _Kame Game Shop._

It's similarity to the eyes in his nightmares were a little too close for comfort.

_It's nothing Mahad, just a coincidence. These things happen. Remember that time you found some of those symbols on some of Professor Hawkins' papers? Then again, that dealt with Ancient Egypt. Game Shop is a little bit of a jump though._

BOOM!

Mahad jumped at the near sounding boom and took a breath to steel himself.

_It's a shop Mahad and you're in desperate need of directions. Just go in, ask politely, and get out._

With that resolution in his mind, he crossed over to the door and opened the door, with the clang of the bells signaling his entrance.

Taking in the surroundings off the quaint little shop, he slowly made his way inside. Glancing around at all the games on the shelves and the duel packs, he also felt himself relax at the sight of Duel Monster cards among them.

He took in an easy breath. Though never having enough time to really go into a game shop as a child, this place was surprisingly calming to him. Most of his childhood had been filled with studying and school and while he didn't regret doing that, he would sometimes wonder whether his childhood was really something he would wish on someone else.

He felt his head turn slightly as he came to the packs of the game his cousin had loved so much. It was strange how a game he had never played, would be something that would play a small role in his life. From Kisara to Professor Hawkins and Rebecca, he suddenly felt a little bit down that he hadn't been following the game more closely.

But that would fall under fun and Mahad had gotten used to 'work and study' instead of the 'partying and goofing off' fun that most people were used to, especially Ethan.

Mahad took another glance around the shop, searching for someone. The sign hadn't said they were closed, where was the shop owner?

As if to answer his question, an older man's voice answered from the back.

"Be with you in a moment…Whoa…WHOA!"

CLANG!

Cringing at the imagined crash, Mahad warily opened his eyes as he heard a groan.

"Oh..…my back!"

Before he could really process what he was doing, the brunette darted to the back. The site of an older short man in green overalls and orange bandanna covering the back of his head was before him, one his arms massaging his back. The ladder pushed off to the side.

"I knew I should have waited for those kids to get here and get Joey to reach for that."

Mahad crouched down.

"Are you alright sir?"

The man didn't turn to face Mahad even as he tried to get up, but kept stumbling.

"Oh no, don't worry about me. I'll be fine….see I'm doing pretty good."

Mahad didn't buy that for one minute as he helped the old man to his feet.

"Here."

Sure enough, the old man sighed and turned to the American with a small smile and his eyes closed.

"Why, thank you! It's not often someone give me a hand like that, unless it's my grandson or his friends."

The eyes opened to reveal royal purple eyes. His face was enough to startle Mahad, not that he was surprised to find someone old working in a shop, but rather the familiarity of that face to him even though he knew he never met this man before. Though try as he might, he couldn't place a name to the face. He tried to stop the deja vu feeling from showing on his face too much.

The old man blinked several times before he spoke, purple eyes focusing under gray bags and eyebrows with beard to match.

"I'm sorry, do I know you from somewhere? A duel monsters tournament, I think?"

Mahad felt himself widen and went to correct him.

"Oh no, I don't play that game at all, though I know people who do. And I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've ever met you."

The old man seemed to consider, his face observant of him.

"Strange, your face really does look familiar."

Mahad felt a little stuck until the elder sighed.

"Then again, my memory's been starting to go. My apologies, but you think we could take this conversation out into the open of the shop?"

Mahad nodded his head.

"Of course."

At that, the two came out from the back. The older man settled behind the counter as Mahad went the opposite side, face to face for the conversation.

"Ah well, this is an interesting visit. First time a person has come to my shop in a while not wanting anything to do with Duel Monsters."

Mahad felt inclined to add.

"The game has been quite popular and the people I know that play enjoy it very much."

The old man seemed to nod happily at that.

"That's good to hear, especially for someone like me. But anyway, what can I do for you?"

Mahad took out the scrap of paper as he talked.

"Well, I just arrived in Domino City today and I honestly know no one here. I can't get in touch with the people that were supposed to pick me up. A friend of mine told me that if I ever needed help to come here."

The shop owner took the paper and nodded.

"Well, this is the address alright. Though, I hardly know how to help you since you don't want any games."

Mahad sighed.

"I just need directions really. I'm tired, I've had a long flight, and I just want to get inside for a long time and away from the storm. Do you know about the new Mizuno Hotel?"

The old man's purple eyes went wide at that.

"The Mizuno Hotel? That fancy expensive hotel chain that's concentrated all over the world, though specifically in Asia?"

Mahad felt surprised at the old man's knowledge.

"Yes, though they're branching out more Western these days. I'm surprised you know that."

The man gave a secretive smile.

"Well, the hotel chain's been around for a long time. I remember staying at one when I was in Shanghai, many years ago. That was a lovely week…"

Mahad looked skeptically at the old man, trying to picture how this small and modest earnings looking man could have managed to afford the price of Mizuno hotels, however many years ago that was.

The man eventually came out of his thoughts.

"Well, to get there it's rather easy. It's just right across from the New Kaiba Dome."

Mahad repressed a growing twitch, hearing that name too many times today was making him annoyed.

"Really?"

The man just nodded, not seeming to notice the twitch, pointing in his direction for the instructions.

"Yes, just take the bus about a block or two from here and keep riding until you stop at the Dome. The hotel is pretty obvious from there."

Mahad nodded.

"Thanks for the help."

The old man still had more to say to that.

"By the way, who gave you this address, anyway?"

Just as Mahad was about to answer, the ringing of the bells announced some new guests to the shop. At least, Mahad could hear them talking as it seemed the rain had stopped pouring so heavily.

"I'm telling you Joey, that's not a good idea to do that in the shop!"

"Yeah, remember what happened last time!"

The last voice seemed determined to prove them wrong.

"Oh come on guys! I've just about got it. THERE….UH OH!"

The older man eyes' narrowed at what was hidden from Mahad's view.

"JOEY!"

"Huh?"

Mahad turned, but before he could process anything, a rather fast spinning orange something collided with his face and he knew only blackness once more.

* * *

**V.E.: AND I've knocked Mahad out. AGAIN. Couldn't resist unfortunately.**

**I came across the Wicked soundtrack during this summer and I loved it! I've never seen the play, but I've read up on it. In my head cannon, I can see it becoming Kisara's favorite play, since I can see her relating to Elphaba.**

**Please people, REVIEW!**


	15. Strangely Familiar Meetings

**V.E.: Well, I checked into when the beloved musical Wicked could be in my near vicinity. Unfortunately, I live in sunny California and it will not be coming my way until 2014. Well, I guess it gives me some time to focus on my studies for a while.**

**Heads up of those who don't read my other stories. As I am going off to college in a couple weeks, updates will come out less frequently. I hope to do something at Thanksgiving break if I haven't run out of the writer's muse. Believe it or not, it has happened.**

**Oh dear, how long have I left Mahad unconscious? And just after I had him meet Grandpa Muto. Now let's get back to the story and find out how much trouble Joey is in for somehow causing our favorite dark eyed priest reincarnation to go on another black out.**

**Disclaimer: I would build a real Kaiba Land! Strange as it sounds, I get the feeling I would get some incredible visitors and some killer rides. But my name is not Kazuki Takehashi.**

* * *

After being knocked out three times in Egypt, Mahad had briefly hoped in the sentiment 'third times the charm' and that it would pay off. But not that it had come to another blackout in Japan, he couldn't help but draw comparisons between the ones that came before.

It was definitely most like the third and last before this one, in that he had very little warning to protect himself from being knocked out and his head was the body part hurt. Then again, it was the top of the head that had hurt that time.

The first one resulted in a very queasy stomach that felt like it had been pumped at the hospital and the lesson to always know what you're going to eat. The second time, his head was hurt, but that was in the back of the head.

This time it was the forehead that was urging, but luckily he could tell he wasn't as out as long as the other times.

Tentatively he opened his eyes, to only have them grow wider at the crowd now glancing down at him concerned.

The old man form earlier was glancing down at him, but he was joined by four teenagers. The farthest away from his face were a brunette boy and girl, the boy having a tan, amber eyes, and a very _pointy _hairstyle. The girl had short hair and blue eyes that seemed more irritated than concerned, but she was glancing at one of the two boys closer to him.

The first was a blonde with brown eyes and a very set chin, determined and stubborn if Mahad had to guess. But it was the other boy that his eyes wandered over to. He looked like a younger version of the older man, definitely his grandson if Mahad to guess. His hair was so crazy, tricolored and spiked up in a star shape. His purple eyes was looking the most concerned out of his friends.

Once again, Mahad was struck by familiarity of a complete stranger, but it wasn't like what he had felt with Ishizu Ishtar or the older man in the shop. No, this kind of déjà vu was struck by reminding his brain of something. Similar, but not the same; to whatever it was that Mahad had forgotten.

He might have been more silent, but the throbbing in his forehead was really coming on strong. He started to sit up, feeling the red bump with his right hand.

"Alright, what exactly hit me and should I be concerned about getting myself looked at? Preferably by a certified doctor and not someone who thinks he knows what he's doing."

The brunette girl gave him an answer before going back to glare at the blonde male.

"Well, considering that you're speaking in complete sentences, I don't think you need to be worried about that. Nice going Joey, your yo yo tricks almost took someone's eye out."

The blonde looked sheepish at those words.

"It wasn't like I intended to hit him! Now if it had been Rich Boy…"

His more crazy haired companion near him shot him an even look then to Mahad.

"Joey…"

It seemed like he got the idea as Joey turned to the authenticator.

"Oh yeah, so sorry for that man."

Mahad shot the blonde a small smile.

"Comparatively, this isn't the worst way I've been knocked out. At least, not the most painful."

The old man eyebrow went up at that.

"You sound like someone who gets knocked out quite frequently."

The Ancient Egyptian enthusiast got to his feet and brushed his arms. He then nodded to the old man and then gestured to younger with purple eyes.

"Not really, just recently. I take it this is your grandson and his friends."

The old man gave a weak chuckle.

"Is it that obvious?"

His grandson spoke to his grandfather.

"Grandpa, do you know this guy?"

The old man shook his head with an unabashed grin.

"Oh no, not at all! This young man just helped me out when I managed to fall off the ladder in the back."

The younger one seemed annoyed with that.

"Again? Grandpa, I thought I said…."

"Yes, yes, yes; 'Get you, Joey, or Tristan to reach for that stuff. Your back isn't what it used to, in case you've forgotten the KC Grand Prix.' I just felt like dragging out some old stuff again."

The brunette with the pointy hair sighed.

"I'll do it if you want, right now."

The old shop owner waved his hand at that. He eventually turned back to Mahad.

"Oh no, that can wait. Sorry about all that. Is there anything else you will needing aside for the directions?"

Mahad started to shakes his head as his eyes caught something behind the glass case.

"Oh no, I think I'm good with your directions. As a matter of fact I think I'll…is…that?"

The whole group seemed confused my Mahad's trailing off until the older man got a look at what he had seen as the young man had walked toward the display.

"Oh, I see. Well, for someone who doesn't play Duel Monsters, you sure know your cards."

That got the four friends to look at the sight of the taped up Blue Eyes White Dragon, his grandson being the one to speak.

"Grandpa, why is the Blue Eyes out in the display case? I know you'd never sell that."

The old man shrugged.

"I just felt like taking it out for a little while today. Besides, who'd want to buy a card that can't be played?"

Mahad gestured to the tape.

"What exactly happened to it? There are Four Blue Eyes White Dragons and to my knowledge all three of the others are in Seto Kaiba's deck. How could you have ripped something that rare like that?"

_Though whether he deserves them is a good question._

The question brought a somber change in the old man, as well as the surrounding teens as his grandson looked pensive at it. Finally, the storekeeper coughed and answered.

"Well, let's just say it's not my fondest moment, but you didn't answer my question earlier."

The tables turned, Mahad grimaced as he remembered the pale white dragon and its sapphire like eyes.

Aside from it bringing up a whole list of memories that Mahad would prefer to forget and never have to think about again, he had also realized some years ago why the dragon had looked so hauntingly familiar to him the first time he saw it. It was the same gleaming white dragon he had seen in his dreams, though how those had mixed in, he didn't know. Perhaps some part of his consciousness had accepted Professor Hawkin's theory, and that thought scared him almost as much as those dreams.

Stifling a shudder, Mahad tried to answer evenly.

"Well, let's just say that _I'm_ more acquainted with that dragon than I would like to be and leave it at that. But my cousin played the game, so I know some of the rare cards."

The man's grandson perked up.

'I'm sorry, you look familiar. Who are you exactly?"

"Oh, it's…"

BEEP! BEEP!

Mahad got his cell phone out of his pocket and groaned a the caller ID.

"Oh, now he remembers. Excuse me for a moment."

Mahad went off into the corner and pressed the button to hear hurried pleas.

"_I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"_

Taken aback by the different tone his somewhat friend was peaking to him, nevertheless he managed to speak some sense into him.

"Ethan, calm down! Speak in slow and comprehensible sentences."

It seemed like the blonde playboy took his advice in deep breaths.

"_Thanks, I needed that."_

"You're welcome. Now, what's going on?"

"_Dad came over last night in a surprise and I've been with him all day. I left my phone in my bedroom and I completely forgot about you coming today. So where are you now? I can get the car to pick you up and drive you back. Unfortunately, I can't get out of this dinner at the moment."_

It seemed like Ethan had been interrupted at that point and was engaging in some other conversation. Finally, he got back to his listener on the other line, his voice in a whisper.

"_Dad knows now, he says you could join us if you want to. PLEASE SAY YES."_

Mahad chuckled at Ethan's desperation, another crack of lightening in the background sounded.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty wiped out from the flight. I just want to get some sleep."

"_Alright, can't say that I blame you. Bianca is glaring at me, so I guess we better end this quick before she demands I hand you over."_

Mahad felt his eyebrow raise.

"You make it sound like I'm some bargaining chip between you two."

"_Mahad, this is one of those things you don't really want to know about. Just tell me where you are so I can have someone pick you up and drop you off at the hotel."_

"That won't be necessary, I already got the directions to the hotel. I'll see you later, preferably after a good long sleep and this storm blows over."

"_Doubtful at that last bit, this place has been storming since before Bianca and I got here. Strange in that it isn't the really rainy season. Well, if you insist, just know you can call if you change your mind."_

Mahad smiled before he remembered something.

"Nice to know. Hey, did you find out what that big surprise your dad had?"

"_Nope, still no word on that. Why doesn't he just come out and say it?"_

His smile didn't go down at all.

"It's called 'suspense' Ethan. I think Professor Grierson was talking about that when he were going over the plays of Shakespeare."

"_Mahad, even you fell asleep in that class."_

Mahad chuckled, not even denying it, though that had been because he had put in an all-nighter the night before. It was just a good thing he had studied things prior, although he had to admit he wasn't an overly zealous Shakespeare fan.

"Very funny, Fox. I'll see you later."

"_You too. When we do, we better catch each other up on what's happened."_

"Will do. Bye."

"_Bye then."_

At that, Mahad hung up and turned back to the group that was looking at the stranger with interest. Self-conscious, he had a small desire to get out of there.

"I'm sorry…I….I better get going."

The old man nodded to him, a firm gaze on him.

"Well, best of luck to you."

Mahad nodded in return, his eyes lingering over the man's grandson, again the thought of déjà vu perked in his mind before he turned to the door and opened it.

A loud sound of thunder resounded and, stifling a groan, Mahad opened up his umbrella and proceeded to walk up the street toward the bus stop.

Joey decided to comment on the events.

"Well, that was odd."

Tristan shot his best friend a look.

"After all we've been through, Shadow Games, Duel Monsters, Spirits of dead people possessing our friends; that's what you consider weird? Seriously?"

Tea sighed as she shot another glare at her blonde friend.

"Have to agree with Tristan there, Joey. After all, part of the weirdness was you knocking him out with a yo yo."

"I said I was sorry!"

And just as Joey was about to vindicate himself more, he noticed Yugi staring after the unnamed stranger.

"Hey Yug, what's up?"

That startled Yugi out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I don't know why, but I can't help but get the feeling I've seen him before."

Tea looked thoughtful at the words.

"He does look familiar. Where do you think we could have seen him?"

Joey just shrugged at that.

"Maybe he just has one of those faces."

Solomon Muto thought on that for a while.

"Perhaps, still I wonder where we could have seen him before."

Yugi's eyes weren't clamed as he stared out into the storm pensively.

"I don't know Grandpa. Maybe I'm getting paranoid, but I get the feeling we might find out eventually."

* * *

_Her feet took painstaking hurried steps though the underground tunnels. However much she didn't want to, she was forced in this dream to play along and right now that included setting foot in a place she never hoped to be again._

_The wear of age, the underground scent, the glow of the torches; all the setting of her old home was giving her was the sense of foreboding. The last time she had dreamed of this place was when she been reliving the day her father died, those dreams weren't uncommon some years ago._

_Deeper and deeper she went as she stifled her scream, stopping in the doorway of where she and Marik had found their father whipping Odion._

_However, neither her father or Odion were here, nor was Marik right beside her._

_Instead, a loaned black cloaked figure stood in the middle of the room. Yet, it gave her some form of terror though she tried to reign it in._

_It seemed as if it didn't work on this figure, a smirk beneath that cloak as he spoke._

"_You could never compose yourself that well, __**Ishizu**__."_

_She shuddered as she heard the tone this nameless figure had used with her name._

_He went on, as if oblivious but probably not._

"_I suppose it doesn't matter now, but I guess I couldn't really resist seeing you right now."_

_She was startled at that, her voice firmer than ever._

"_Who are you? Tell me now!"_

_The cloaked figure froze before an insane laugh echoed throughout the room, without humor and cold._

"_Oh my, it seems this magic has worked out better than I planned. Well, it seems so unfair to say anything lest it spoil the __** surprise **__coming up soon. And let me tell you, it's to die for."_

_She still wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew she had to stand firm._

"_I don't know who you are and what you want, but I won't let you do as you will."_

_The cloaked figure only snorted._

"_Oh, really? And you think you can stop me? In case you haven't noticed, you don't have your necklace and therefore you have no power to stop me!"_

_He billowed his cape to the side to reveal the bloody mess of a long haired brunette with his face down, but Ishizu felt her heart jump in terror. She knew immediately, despite never seeing him in that blue collared shirt and dark blue jeans. His glasses were off to the side broken and his satchel was ripped like someone had taken a knife to it._

"_MAHAD!"_

_As she sprinted to reach him, the cloaked man's hand came out and glowed._

"_Don't even think about it!"_

_Pressed by magic, she found herself pinned to the wall and struggling. This magic felt so familiar to her, but it's signature was unidentifiable._

_The man cloaked in darkness chuckled, not looking at Mahad unconscious and bleeding._

"_It's amazing how some bonds are so strong, they __can even transcend death. The past __**certainly**__ does become the present. And I thought the Priest's feelings were pathetic."_

_The man's knife was revealed and he played with it, though his eyes were on her as he knelt towards the brunette man._

"_I can't wait to actually put this knife to real action, I suppose this will suffice for now. Just wait Ishizu, soon everything will change for this world and the Dominion. And I will take great pleasure cutting __**him **__up and sending him back to you. In __**pieces**__!"_

_Slowly, the knife inched closer to his neck. Just like years ago, she couldn't stop this. She wished she could close her eyes and block this out, but she couldn't help it. Her blue eyes were wide awake just before it was ready to slit Mahad's neck…_

"ISHIZU!"

Ishizu Ishtar gasped deeply as she came out of her nightmare. The tunnels and tombs of her childhood was gone and she was back in her office at the museum, with all of its normality and its artifacts.

And her younger brother was staring at her with his lilac gaze with concern.

When she didn't answer, he went on to question her.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

Ishizu still kept breathing deeply, finally evening out. She just shook her head.

"Marik…."

Marik's gaze turned hard.

"Don't even think about it, I know that tone, the one you use when you're about to lie. Are you sure you'll be good enough for the plane ride tomorrow?"

Ishizu nodded, without shaking.

"I'll be fine Marik."

Marik just examined her skeptically before speaking again.

"I'll have Odion make up some sahlab. And I expect you to drink it."

Ishizu gave a small smirk.

"Which of us is older again?"

Marik just smiled.

"Hey, it's time I acted like an adult for you. Goodness knows, me and Odion have never had to threaten your boyfriends."

The Egyptian woman's blue eyes sharpened as she realized what he was insinuating.

"Marik, when we see Mahad again…."

"Why are you acting like I'm going to hurt him? As I recall, most of those times he got knocked out because of your actions."

That didn't stop Ishizu's reproachful gaze.

"MARIK….."

Marik held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay! Just for the record though, if you want him, I think you're going to have to be the one who makes the first move."

With that, Marik turned and promptly walked out of Ishizu's office before she could retort back. Though at the moment, she was currently speechless at Marik's words.

She slumped back into her chair. Was her crush on Mahad Shen that obvious?

Ishizu did not have as much experience with men and dating. After spending so many years caring for her brothers, it sometimes stupefied her how single-minded some of her female colleagues could come to thinking about men.

So now that she had finally found someone she found attractive, she had no idea what to do with it. Even after Mahad had left for Japan, she would sometimes stop what she doing and think about him. Mahad in her study, Mahad examining an artifact, Mahad reading and taking notes in his notebook.

Even now, she had found her thoughts chastising her actions when Mahad left. Yes she had a lot going on, but she could have least been a bit more polite. Especially after that disaster in the bathroom.

But now that he was gone, Ishizu was struck by his familiarity to her. His actions, his dedication, even his body(she had to repress the growing blush at remembering); struck her as something she had seen before.

Add to that dream on top of it, made things even more tense than before. Her horror at seeing Mahad like that was…..was…

Suddenly, her eyes went wide as she heard the nameless stranger's voice echo in her head.

_The past __**certainly**__ does become the present._

The way that Mahad's appearance had morphed for just a moment at the airport to the Dark Magician…..when he had pressed his heart and bowed his head to her...

She felt her head shake in disbelief as her theory from earlier enter her mind.

_It couldn't be…It just couldn't be. Why now?!_

Yet, she knew she probably wasn't going to get an answer to that question right now. Her best chance at answers was meeting Mahad again. There was no way he would believe her, but she knew that it was better than nothing.

She got up and started to walk out of the office to check on the Tomb Keeper's progress on recovering the tablet.

And, even though she didn't possess the Millennium Necklace anymore, she couldn't help but get the feeling something was going to happen in Japan.

And it was not going to be a good thing.

* * *

**V.E.: FINALLY!**

**Sorry, I should have gotten this done and updated yesterday! Tomorrow, I work on the next chapter of Paradox.**

**Please review!**


	16. An Invitation

**V.E: Finally on my new computer for college! I hope to type many papers (including fan fiction chapters) on here! Wait, I hate papers with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns.**

**Well, I better type on. I already got a very avid person in the Star Wars universe wanting me to work on my story there, and I promised that I wouldn't update that until I update this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahad or Kisara. I do own Ethan and Bianca, along with some other OCs that will show up in the tournament in the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

_The sun was setting over the desert; the oranges, pinks, and purples looked like a magnificent painting above the orange sand dunes. There was something about sunsets that had always entranced him. The red circle of the sun was descending into the west while the half moon was beginning to become more visible._

_He glanced down where his hands were. He was back on the balcony again, the same place where he had dreamed of that shadowed priest and priestess before._

_But as he looked down at himself, he realized he wasn't transparent at all. He was as solid as if he were really here._

_He sighed and turned to the warm colors of the dusk._

"_When was the last time that anything made sense?"_

_An amused feminine chuckle responded at that._

"_**Considering your life, I doubt anything has ever made complete sense."**_

_He turned his head behind him, but instead of the shadowed priestess, he found the white cloaked figure from the streets in Egypt that day. Her head lifted up to meet his eyes, the jade green calm and pensive. Still, there seemed to be a hint of a smile on her face._

_He didn't feel at all amused._

"_Is this going to become a regular thing with you?"_

_The unnamed young woman tilted her head at that._

"_**Really? I thought this **_**had**_** become a regular thing with you, Mr. Shen?"**_

_The young man felt his suspicion against the girl rise._

"_How do you know my name?"_

_That prompted the girl to send him a rather incredulous glance._

"_**After all this time, of all the things you could ask, that's what you want to know?"**_

_He suddenly felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. He felt like he was getting a lecture from an old school teacher of his._

_Once more, the young girl chuckled in amusement._

"_**Still as easily embarrassed as ever I see."**_

_The brunette authenticator looked up at those words to examine the girl more closely. He couldn't tell exactly how old she as, though if he had to guess she'd be around sixteen or seventeen maybe. There was nothing in her face that was particularly unusual; if she and on normal clothes, he could probably pass by her on the street and not recognize her. Matter of fact, he couldn't even tell what her hair color was since whatever hair she might have was covered by that white hood of hers._

_The only thing that he thought really stood out about her were her eyes. He remembered how when he was much younger, his uncle telling him 'Eyes are the windows to the soul. If someone's eyes are shifty or can't look you at you in the face when they're saying something, don't trust them. Odds are they're lying.' He tried that once with Ethan, to his surprise to find that his somewhat friend had always spoken to him directly and honestly._

_This girl's eyes were a lot harder to read. Green eyes were rather rare by his experiences, light green was something he had never seen before._

_In a way, it kind of reminded him of Ishizu's eyes, not in color but in the way they gazed. Calm, composed, revealing nothing, and yet still carried a grim sadness. A knowledge of things that have been and some yet to come._

_As he finished that thought, the girl gave him a rather amused smile._

"_**I suppose that's a very accurate description of what I look like."**_

_He stumbled back at that remark. He wasn't aware that she could also read minds._

_She shook her head at that._

"_**Not necessarily. This is a dream, all your thoughts, hopes, memories; they're all mixed up together and played out by your subconscious. I have gift at entering dreams, not reading thoughts. Well, I have other talents, but there's no real reason for you to know about those right now."**_

_He gestured to the settings around him._

"_So then, this is all me? Nothing you've done?"_

_The girl seemed to concede at that, shrugging._

"_**Well, I might have used some of my powers to influence things, but nothing that wasn't already there. The only thing I can say I've done on my own is when I appear to you directly as I am now."**_

_The young girl looked up and snapped her finger after she finished, into a pure white background with nothing there but the two of them._

_He looked around hurriedly at the sudden change._

"_Where are we now?"_

"_**A place where we can chat without being interrupted. Believe it or not, appearing into someone's dreams directly takes a lot of energy and I need for you to really listen to me right now."**_

_He felt himself sigh._

"_Fine. What do you want? Assuming this is actually happening."_

_She looked at him head on with her strange jade eyes, utterly serious._

"_**You're in danger."**_

_The young man's curiosity was peaked at this._

"_From what?"_

_The girl shifted, looking downward._

"_**You wouldn't believe me even if I told you.**__"_

_He looked at her head on._

"_Try me."_

_She glanced back up at him, accusation evident in her eyes._

"_**How can you believe my words if you don't trust in the words of your old teacher?"**_

_His breath was caught in his throat at her words. After a few moments, he was able to gather thoughts back together and speak again._

"_That's….you can't be serious?"_

_The pale young woman shook her head gravely._

"_**I am capable of many things Mahad Shen, but I do not joke easily."**_

"_But his theory is quite frankly…impossible! There is no way…."_

_Suddenly, he felt himself be steeled and turned his back to her._

"_You know what, I can't believe I am even playing along with this, even if this is a dream. Just….get out and leave me alone."_

_The girl looked at his back with a disappointed expression. Finally, she sighed._

"_**Very well. It seems as if you have chosen what you want for now. I suppose I can't make you believe me, tricky thing about free will. But before I go…"**_

_His mind was tugged by curiosity, no matter how much he steeled himself to not look at the strange teenager. He was met by that grave face once more, right in his face as one of her milky white long fingers was about to touch the center of his forehead._

"_**A warning, Mahad Shen. And the day will come that you'll live to regret this decision. Turn back from your doom before it is too late! Because history has a funny way of repeating itself."**_

_Just before he could give the odd girl a piece of his mind, the finger pressed toward its target._

_Taking a deep breath sharply, he was transported back to the dark balcony. _

_But it wasn't the peaceful sunset he had left, it was a burning kingdom beneath a sky of darkness. His eyes darted to and fro, the screams of the innocent echoed throughout the night._

_In the sky, monsters of incredible size roared and blasted their attacks at the town. And they were coming closer to the palace._

_Try as he might, he couldn't move from the spot. Rooted to where he was, he could only watch as the dance of battle, blood, and death continued to play on before him. _

_Suddenly, the screech of a dragon pulled his gaze back upwards._

_The Guardian Dragon was fading. Its rider had fallen, no movement was being made from the shadow person_

_In a small distance away, a beautiful green skinned fairy with blue hair and white wings seemed to be falling upwards. _

_Both were leaving a trail of glistening tears in their wake._

_A sharp pain entered his chest as he felt a terror possess him that he had never known, yet it felt oh so familiar. He shouted without even his brain working._

"_ISIS!"_

_But he was still frozen where he was, until the roar of the white dragon and its white lightning freed him, shattering the colorful imagination into blank darkness._

* * *

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT BEFORE YOU GET IT IN YOUR HEAD! YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

"CONSIDERING THE SITUATIONS YOU GET YOURSELF INTO, I THINK YOUR MATURITY LEVEL IS AT LEAST TEN YEARS YOUNGER THAN MINE!"

Mahad warily opened his e in the safety of the hotel room assigned to him, almost buried beneath tousled covers. His gaze went to the clock on the table beside his bed and groaned.

_Do they always have to start yelling at each other this early in the morning?_

Still, the yelling was a somewhat of a welcome change of normality to wake him up from the nightmare he just had. He stretched in the fine linen cocoon the he wrapped himself in while asleep. When he finally got the kinks in that system worked out, he threw back the silk cover to get up and head to the bathroom.

Heading over to the mirror and applying toothpaste to his toothbrush, he listened for the sounds of the ongoing sibling spat. Whenever he had stayed over at the Fox Mansion in the past, he would always be greeted in the morning with a squabbling argument. It was usually Bianca and Ethan arguing, though at times it was between Ethan or Bianca and their stepmother. Catherine (the other sister, who was about to start college soon) was never one for conflict and James Fox's anger chilled to he bone, not at all the fiery explosions of his two eldest children.

The first couple of times Mahad had experienced this charming morning ritual, he had not been in the best of moods to deal with it. He had never been a morning person and he doubt he ever would be. Kisara was always the better morning person of the two of them. Still, it had happened enough that it no longer bothered him really. He just wished they could have waited to start the daily tirade an hour or two later.

As the voice levels raised, he had finished with his teeth brushing and moved onto to getting dressed. Sure enough, his business clothes were ready to go, suit, dark pants, and white collared shirt.

As soon as that was done, he checked his reflection in the mirror as he ran a quick comb through his hair. The circles under his eyes were still there, but he looked a lot better compared to yesterday when he had finally arrived and crashed in this room, It was a miracle he managed to keep his cool, he was well aware of how bad he could get when he was sleep deprived or cranky.

Finally, he could no longer ignore the bickering from next door and turned to walk out of his room. Once he was out in the royal white with golden trim hallway, he made a sharp turn right and stopped in front of the door.

He was just about to knock as he noticed the door slightly propped open, allowing anyone to come in. His dark blue eyes rolled as he pushed open the door.

The suite was just like his; a small walkway into the living room/kitchen area branching off into the separate bedrooms and bathrooms. The room was just as royally decorated as his as well, the only difference between the two was the two arguing blondes near the velvet sofa.

"JUST CAUSE YOU'RE THE OLDEST, DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE ENTITLED TO EVERYTHING!"

"JUST CAUSE YOU'RE YELLING ABOUT IT, DOESN'T MAKE IT LESS TRUE!"

Caught up in their bickering, Mahad took the opportunity to examine the two discreetly. It baffled him that how two siblings so alike in looks could argue so much. it was the exact opposite of him and Kisara.

Ethan was still the blonde haired blue eyed prince most woman raved over, though the dark circles under his eyes indicated the stress he was really feeling. Mahad had known that compared to rest of the family, Ethan felt like a black sheep. The stress of dealing with his sister and father coming out while he was supposed to be focused on the exhibit seemed to be getting to him. He looked half way dress, his tie hung loose and his shirt still had a button to go.

Bianca, on the other hand, was already dressed in a snappy gray business suit, along with black flats. While having the same blonde hair as her brother and similar facial features, her eyes were a startling gray and she was taller than her brother despite being younger than Ethan and a girl(which annoyed Ethan a lot). Her stance was unyielding, not ready to concede to her brother.

He still remembered the day he met Bianca, when he visited with Ethan for the first time. Back then, she was hardly the confidant business woman she was today. She was a gangly and acned teenager with braces, though her sharp wit certainly hadn't been lost in the years. Ironically, Mahad was closer to her age than Ethan's, as he had skipped almost all of high school to go to college. So the two of them could easily sympathize with each other about, both were socially awkward and used to dealing with Ethan's antics.

Now after a lot of learning, ditching the braces and some new skin care, and gaining a wider range of a social circle; it was almost impossible for Mahad to recognize this Bianca as the one he met while he was still in college. She was perhaps the only beautiful woman he had no problem with talking to. Perhaps it was because he knew her when she wasn't graceful swan she was now.

"Studying the behavior of my children again this morning, Mahad?"

The brunette man turned around to find an older man coming from the kitchen space of this suite, two cups of coffee in opposite hands. If one looked closer, it could be said the man was perhaps an older and more reserved version of Ethan, blonde hair that had turned a more silver white, aside from the gray eyes his daughter obviously shared with him. The wrinkles were not so prevalent, but there was just enough to know that the man was indeed aging. Unlike the other two occupants of this room however, this man was still in his bathrobe and his blue and red striped pajama bottoms could clearly be seen.

Mahad immediately straightened himself out and stood to attention.

"Mr. Fox! I had no idea that you'd be here this morning."

The older man smiled disarmingly, gesturing one of the coffee cups toward Mahad.

"Don't worry, I just came to pay a visit to make sure my two eldest children hadn't strangled each other yet. In retrospect, I probably should have come with Bianca earlier. Sorry to have inconvenienced you yesterday."

Mahad shook his head, taking the coffee cup.

"Not at all. I should have figured it was you. Why else would Ethan not take the chance to pick me up and get away from Bianca?"

James Fox took the time to examine his oblivious offspring.

"You think this is bad, you should have seen them back before Ethan met you. It was a miracle that all of the houses have stayed in one piece, disregarding the small fire debacle to the place in LA, but never mind that now. So what's this I hear about a woman impervious to Ethan?"

Mahad smiled and laughed slightly.

"Ishizu Ishtar, part of the Board of Antiquities."

James nodded with some interest.

"Smart woman, then. Ah well, it was a nice shock to hear that not everyone falls for my son's charms."

Mahad laughed uneasily and glanced back down at his coffee cup. He was well aware of the fact that father and son were not on the best of terms. They were both rather stubborn and were known to let people know what they thought any thought to anything else, James thought his son was a playboy that needed to straighten out while Ethan called his dad an old fool that only cared about the company's image.

Needless to say, it was always awkward for him being there during those kind of 'discussions'.

The older man seemed to remember himself and spoke again.

'"So, how was Egypt for you?"

Mahad mentally sighed in relief at the change of subject.

"Well, it was certainly a change of pace."

"Ethan said you were practically drooling at all the artifacts."

His face darkened into a rather crimson as Mr. Fox just laughed mildly.

"I'm teasing, Mahad. And I've been told I take things too seriously."

It seemed as if the two siblings had noticed that they had an observing audience. Ethan was the one to respond, his eyes lighting up at seeing and Mahad and strolling over.

"Mahad, good to see you up!"

The blonde man looked just about ready to hug his friend when Mahad lifted up his cup of coffee.

"As good as it is to see you again, I would prefer we exchange personal greetings after the coffee."

Amusement entered Ethan's blue eyes.

"Still not a morning person I see. Did you at least get a good night's sleep?"

Mahad shrugged sheepishly.

"Ummm…..a little."

It didn't seem like his somewhat friend was buying it though.

"What have I said about this?"

Mahad sighed as eh remembered.

" 'You really need to get some help for this Mahad.' I'm well aware of that and I will do so as soon as this exhibit is over."

Ethan looked him head on at those words.

"You swear?"

Mahad held up his hands to show no crossed fingers.

"I promise. And if I forget, I give you the right to drag me to a mental hospital and get me some help."

Ethan nodded, appeased and satisfied.

Bianca decided to speak up about then.

"So how was your flight?"

Mahad gave her a small smile.

"Not the most relaxing one I've ever had, let's leave it at that. So what's today's commotion about?"

Ethan posed a wry look to Mahad.

"I wasn't aware we even needed a reason."

Bianca shot her brother an irate look and answered.

"We were deciding who would be in charge of examining the space for the exhibit today alogn with dining the new clients, and who would be staying behind and going to the party tonight."

Ethan sighed.

"I don't understand why I can't do both?"

James Fox broke off the sip from his coffee to speak.

"When one has resources, it's a waste when they aren't used. Any preferences, Mahad?"

"I could stay behind with the paper work, I don't even need to go to the party. What's it for anyway?"

James spoke as Ethan suddenly cringed a he remembered the details.

"It's actually the Kaiba Corp's new Dueling tournament kick off. The Mizuno's got the invitations for us as thanks for the exhibit. Children's games aside, it certainly is interesting to watch."

An unnamed emotion passed over Mahad' face at the mention, a sudden dark curiosity.

"Really?"

Ethan looked about ready to gulp as Bianca's eyes lit up with an idea.

"Dad, how about you and brother dearest go on with the exhibit and the dinner with the Fanjeeb's and Mahad and I can handle the paperwork and the party? It's been awhile since Mahad and I have caught up."

James turned to Mahad for the decision, Ethan looking incredibly concerned in the background.

"Interesting idea, Bianca. What do you say Mahad?"

Mahad lifted his cup in show.

"Sure. Why not?"

Bianca smiled at Mahad at that.

"Then it's settled."

At that, Ethan grabbed Mahad's arm. Sensing he was in for a talk, he put the coffee down on the nearby counter while Ethan made the excuses.

"If that's the case, will you excuse us for a minute? There are some things we need to discuss."

Not even waiting for their answer, Mahad was visibly dragged out of the room by his somewhat friend. As soon as they were in the hallway, his arm was let go as he turned to face a concerned and irritated Ethan.

"Have you lost your mind while you were in Egypt?"

Aware of the irony behind that statement, Mahad pressed on in the conversation.

"I am fully responsible for my own actions and am well aware of what I'm doing."

"Forgive me, but I'm just wondering whether it's a good idea for you to go to a party hosted by company who is run by a person you so actively hate!"

"Ethan…"

His friend wouldn't be interrupted though

"For reasons, by the way, I don't even know about!"

Mahad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose once again.

"It's complicated."

Ethan shot him a frank look.

"Try me."

Shocked by the familiarity of how this conversation mirrored his dream, he found the resolve to go on.

"It's not what he's done to me, alright?"

Ethan nodded.

"Go on."

Still, he couldn't do it. Not right now.

"Listen, when Kisara and Mika's visit is over, I swear I will tell you everything."

Ethan stared at him seriously, a rather out of character move for him.

"I'll hold you to that."

The two exchanged a small laugh, breaking the mood.

"Speaking of which, who are the Fanjeeb's?"

Ethan looked up at that.

"A couple of brothers that are looking for some insurance protection for their _valuable_ assets, Achmed and Kamal. I think the money comes from oil."

Mahad shot him a rather even look.

"Doesn't everything in the Middle East come out that way? Are you sure you can handle this?"

Ethan shot a very charming smile at that.

"Not the first time I'm wined and dined clients."

One more, he shot an even look at his somewhat friend.

"As I recalled, most of those were woman. Anyway, would you have really wanted to come to the kickoff party anyway?"

Ethan shook his head.

"No, games aren't really my thing, but I would have come with you if you wanted me to. It would be nice to actually help you for a change."

Mahad simply looked at the ground for a moment before giving a small smile at Ethan again.

"Well, I think this is something I can do without your help."

"You say that, but I can't help but feel like Han Solo with you. I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

**V.E.: Finally! Done! And before we pack everything up!**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Reconnecting

**V.E.: Well I have to say, it's nice to come back to this story! Especially since I'm getting closer to introducing Kisara and the gala party (let's just say there will be a scene you're gonna want to see). Still, the problem of writer's block coupled with doing college work has kept me somewhat remiss in writing things more frequently.**

**At least I'm trying to keep this updated. I know some fics that haven't been updated in months. There's one guy I know that only updated once a year. So please, give me a little credit to this.**

**Another thing that I need to put in here. The girl with the green eyes and white robe IS NOT MANA! She is my OC! I'm tired of correcting people on that. Is that really how Mana would react when meeting her beloved Master again?**

**Guide: Emerald eyes: talking about Mana**

**Jade eyes: about the OC**

**Well, it's not good manners to keep people waiting. Plus, I've also got people in the Star Wars fandom waiting on my next chapter for Paradox. As a result, I've decided not to include a disclaimer thing this time. That and I can't really come up with something witty.**

* * *

Bianca's gray eyes, normally controlled and calm, darted around the grand party since it wasn't high class that she should be used. Rather it was pretty casual, rented in a building not too far from Kaibaland, where the duels would take place the next day. Some of the guests were duelists that Mahad had recognized because of Rebecca. They were divided between eating and sizing up their competition.

"I have to say, Kaiba Corp really has out done itself with these plans. Though it really doesn't look like a party to me."

He chuckled at her in amusement, she still looked every bit the business woman which was rather out of place except for the Kaiba security team.

"This is a kick off to a Duel Monsters Tournament for the duelists, not a fancy dinner at country club. Basically, almost everyone here is a duelist for the competition."

The blonde looked at the people in the room a little skeptically.

"Seriously, this game is really that big?"

Mahad shrugged.

"I know, it was kind of similar to my response the first time around. But believe it or not, this really is a competitive sport."

Bianca's eyes rolled.

"You know, suddenly I miss being dragged to college football games."

He simply gave her a smile.

"Oh, I get the feeling you'd find Duel Monsters a lot more interesting than that. Sure the rules are complicated, but it's always interesting to watch the game play. Especially with the holograms."

Bianca looked at her brother's friend skeptically.

"How do you know so much about this game?"

He shrugged at that.

"My sister used to play it and Rebecca plays it too."

Her eyes narrowed in interest at that.

"Rebecca as in Rebecca Hawkins, as in the granddaughter of you and Ethan's crazy history teacher?"

Mahad had to stifle a groan at that, keeping his tone as even and neutral as possible.

"That's the one. Of course, I haven't seen either of them in a while."

Bianca smiled at that.

"Well, it's been awhile since I've gotten you all to myself. Though I really wish we didn't have to see each other because of work…."

He favored her a wry look.

"You know as well as I do that we're both completely workaholics, that this is the only way the two of us would get to spend time together nowadays."

She had to concede to that with a nod.

"Fair point. How was Egypt?"

He thought for a moment, trying to put things down into words.

"It was…different to say the least. Still, I'd love to go back there some day."

That gave the blonde business woman a little laugh.

"I suppose that's where you would have ended up if my father hadn't convinced you to come and work here; out in a dig site looking for the next King Tut discovery."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I suppose we'll never know."

Bianca's eyes seemed to go slightly dark at that before asking a question, trying to keep her voice raised over the common conversations going on around them.

"Hey Mahad, what would you do if you didn't have to work with my brother anymore?"

He had to double take to make sure she was serious. She was.

"It's kind of hard to imagine that since a good portion of my job is keeping Ethan out of trouble. Where did this come from?"

She turned her head elsewhere.

"You know what, forget it. No point in talking about something right now that might or might not happen."

He wasn't easily persuaded by this.

"Does this have anything to do with your father's upcoming announcement?"

Bianca stared her stormy gray eyes into him, making him flinch at the intensity.

"Mahad, drop it."

He tried to repress a gulp, but his feelings died when her features relaxed back into her smile.

"I'm sorry. I just don't really want to talk about business right now."

She spared a glance at the security personal around the room.

"Though I must say, I am impressed with the guard detail for this…."

Mahad simply shook his head in amusement.

"Like I said, completely business."

The taller blonde woman seemed to catch this and steeled herself back to normal.

"Well….I…..I think I'm just going to find the restroom."

With that, she hurried away at a rather hurried rate.

Mahad couldn't help the twitch of a smile in amusement at her embarrassment.

_Still the same as ever I see. Better ask her about what's up with her when she gets back._

Just as Mahad steeled himself to do so, a flurry of speed ducked into the white table covering before the brunette authenticator could even think about it.

He was still trying to process what he should do.

_Did I just really see that or have my delusions been getting stronger? _

"Excuse me there!"

He was interrupted out of these thoughts by a very direct sounding female voice, whose owner came over by him.

The extremely attractive woman in question was definitely of Asian descent, Chinese if Mahad had to guess. Her yellow dress style indicated as much, complimented by the pink bun accessories in her black hair. Her almond brown eyes, both in shape and color, didn't seem to miss anything as examined the brunette in front of her.

After a moment, she spoke in a direct sounding voice.

"Eight. Definitely eight."

Mahad didn't trust himself to say anything, but managed to squeak.

"Huh?"

The Asian woman sighed, finally turning her attention back to the brunette man.

"If it weren't the fact I'm chasing after Yugi, I might have enough time to get to know you better. Still, it is what it is. Have you seen him then?"

He wasn't sure exactly what she was asking, he was still frozen completely solid on being put on the spot.

"Vivian, what are you doing the poor guy?!"

At that, another beautiful woman around Mahad's age entered into the discussion. He tried not to stare at her because she covered herself less than her friend. Big blonde hair, purple eyes, white hoop earrings were made to complement a purple sleeveless jacket and skirt along with a very revealing white top.

Needless to say, Mahad was wishing very much there was a way to get away right now.

Vivian just pouted.

"I was only asking the nice man if he had seen Yugi. It's not my fault he's been stunned speechless by me."

Her friend gave her an even look.

"You know, I get the feeling Yugi really wouldn't mind it if you didn't find him."

Vivian simply scoffed.

"Shows what you know Valentine. I need to get to Yugi tonight before that brat or that brunette friend of his does."

Her purple friend sighed at that.

"You are incredibly one set minded, Vivian."

A moment of clarity broke through Mahad's otherwise preoccupied mind.

_Vivian? As in Vivian Wong?!_

Sure enough, his reexamination of her did fit with what Rebecca had described to him on one of her email form a couple of months ago after the KC Grand Prix.

_Well, I wouldn't say glamazon, but Rebecca probably knows about that better than I do._

At that, Vivian gave her friend a rather wry look.

"You say that, but you just want to go see Joey Wheeler, don't you?"

That mention certainly brought a crimson tinge to the blonde's face.

"Shut up!"

Vivian shrugged.

"Oh please! Practically everyone knows about it, said blonde guy being the exception."

That got a rather virile glare from her friend.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"You don't mean that!"

The blonde sighed than glanced back to Mahad.

"Let's just get ask and move on alright?"

Vivian shrugged with a smile.

"Works for me?"

Her blonde companion turned to Mahad at that.

"So have you seen him?"

Mahad could still just stutter.

The eyebrow above one of the violet eyes raised in question.

"Well, this is the first time anyone has ever responded like that."

Vivian leaned in close to the blonde's ear.

"Maybe he's weird?"

Her friend shook her head at that.

"No, I think he's pretty nervous. Though I must admit, I've never come across nervousness on this level. Hey, can you move your head?"

At that, Mahad's head did indeed nod in response.

The blonde sighed in relief at that.

"Alright, did you see a shrimp with wild sort of hair go by or a blonde idiot who's probably going off on how great he is?"

He had to shake his head 'no' to that.

The blonde turned to her Asian friend.

"See, now can we move on?"

Vivian sighed at that, the two walking away.

"Fine, fine. Can you really blame me for asking?"

Mahad let out a sigh of relief as soon as the women were at a safe distance away. However, his ears also picked up another sigh under the table.

Going on a hunch, he crouched down and lifted up the table cover to find a surprising person hiding under there.

The boy from the shop's purple eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh it's you! What are you doing here?"

The brunette shot a wry look at the crazy haired teenager.

"I could ask the same thing of yourself, I doubt hiding under tables is the norm for these kinds of events."

At that, the short boy got up from under the table and gave Mahad a grateful smile.

"Thanks, I just have a really hard time dealing with Vivian, particularly because I know that it will get back to Tea."

Mahad's face was formed in polite interest and carried on the conversation.

"Tea, that brunette girl you were with along with your other friends?"

He nodded at that.

"Yep."

Mahad nodded in a sage like manner.

"Ah girlfriend troubles, can't say I've ever had them."

That brought a whole new shade of red to the diminutive duelist's face.

"No, Tea is just my friend, not my girlfriend!"

The brunette just took this in with a rather even look.

"I see. So then…."

Finally, all the facts were catching up to Mahad.

"Wait, you're Yugi Muto!?"

Yugi looked pretty sheepish at that, rubbing his head on his back.

"Uh…yeah. Not what you were expecting?"

Mahad had to shake his head at that.

"Sorry, I don't really pay that much attention to Duel Monsters."

Yugi sighed.

"Well that's actually nice to hear for a change."

Mahad still took the time to look the young teen over.

"Still, I have to admit, you really do have a straightforward gaze."

Yugi seemed puzzled at that statement.

"Huh?"

Mahad realized his thoughts slipped out and his face turned sorry.

"Sorry about that, spoke without thinking. My name is Mahad Shen."

Yugi's eyebrows went up and just before he could react any more, a very familiar voice cut.

"Well nice to see that the two of you have met already!"

Both of them turned around to find Yugi's grandfather, Marik, Ishizu, and Odion Ishtar coming up to greet them.

Marik's smile could hardly be contained.

"Told you we'd meet again soon. And you did use that note!"

Mahad was pretty sure his jaw dropped at seeing all of them.

"Marik, what are you guys doing here?!"

Marik nodded as if realizing he had forgotten to mention something.

"Oh well, I'm participating in this tournament. They wanted me here so badly, Kaiba even sent one of his private jets to get us!"

Odion made an affectionate eye roll at his younger adoptive brother.

"You know Kaiba sent the plane because Ishizu _persuaded _him to."

Marik looked at his sister with a question.

"Yeah sis, exactly what did you say to get stiff in the mud to do that?"

Ishizu simply gave a secretive smile before she nodded her head.

"Let's just say there things even Kaiba doesn't want to discuss. It's good to see you, Mr. Shen."

Mahad nodded his head towards her, slightly nervous at her formality but brushing it aside.

"Likewise Ishizu."

That got Yugi's grandfather interested.

"You four know each other?"

Marik nodded to that.

"Yep, Mahad is charge of authentications for an exhibit the Antiquities Board is lending some artifacts out for. He stayed with us for a while after the plumbing in his hotel kind of went out. I gave him a note for you guys in case he ever needed help."

Mahad nodded his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I needed directions."

Yugi sighed.

"I was looking from Joey, then hiding from Vivian when I ran into Mahad."

Mahad thought deeply at that.

"Joey, the one who knocked me out with the yo yo tricks?"

Marik's eyes blazed at that.

"You got knocked out again? Mahad, you really need to work on that."

Mahad shrugged sheepishly.

"It's not like I choose for things to end up that way!"

Yugi turned to Marik as soon as that was done.

"So that was what that was all about. Do I really have a straightforward gaze?"

Marik and his siblings got a very puzzled look on their faces at that which Mahad immediately sought to correct.

"Oh no, I didn't know the tow of you know each other until tonight. Marik just said I could find help, he never breathed a word who. It was from quite another source that I heard you praised."

Yugi was about to open his mouth and ask more on that when the lights dimmed and the spotlight went on to the stage.

Marik felt inclined to remark.

"Well, it looks like Kaiba's ready to give his ego speech. It's bigger than that Kaiba Dome of his."

Both of his sibling spoke out at that.

"MARIK!"

"What!? It's true!"

Mahad didn't mind or listen to any of this he kept his eyes on the stage as Seto Kaiba emerged on it to the center.

* * *

**V.E.: And that's where I'll end it for today. So this is a two part party, like in BEC.**

**And now a revised message from Aqua girl 007.**

**On a very serious note, a part of the SOPA bill, the stupid document that tried to take away our freedoms on the internet which the American government tried to pass a few years ago, is trying to be passed again. And this time around, if this bill gets passed, if a particular stream contains ANY copyrighted material in the broadest of terms the uploader and creator of the content could be found guilty and put in prison for years on felony charges. Also, anyone who streams a video with 'copyrighted' content, whether it be on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song could be faced with charges as well. Yeah, you heard me right - anyone who posts lets plays, amvs, fandubs, lyric videos, singing a lyric song in public, reviews which have movie clips in it, fan made movies or covers online could possibly be cell mates with serial killers and rapists. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, posting a review with movie clips in it, or making a fan made movie or amv.**

**This doesn't just effects people in the States, but world wide. If this bill gets passed, many people who post videos with 'copy written' material, especially in the States, online could possibly end up with major charges, possibly being put in maximum security prison long side serial killers and rapists. These could possibly include your friends and family to people at thatguywiththeglasses to your favourite YouTuber.**

**This bill is taking away human rights and freedoms - that is wrong in my eyes. I don't know about you guys, but I want to do something about it and help put an end to this before it begins.**

**We, even those not living in America or not an legal adults, are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. If you want to stop this bill from being passed, please spread the word by posting an similar A/N in the next chapter of your own story; making a video with information about this on YouTube with a link to the petition; or even post messages about it on sites like Twitter, 4chan, Tumbler, Facebook and any other social media sites you can think of, informing people of this bill. You can even do your part by simply informing your friends and family members about this. Anyone can do these actions no matter what nation you live in or what age you are.**

**For those readers living in America, especially those who are legal adults, please for the love of God, sign the official petition stopping this bill online because you guys are the ones who could truly put an end to this madness easier then the rest of us living in other countries. If you ask me through a PM or even a comment, I can give a link to the official petition which any of my legal age, American readers can sign.**

**This bill is trying to be passed quietly and we can stop them in their tracks by simply letting as many people know about this as we possible can. I know we stopped this bill once before, but if we all have the "well, it won't get passed anyway since it did not last time" attitude and do nothing about it, informing no one about this, this bill will get passed. for sure. Do not sit idle by and let this bill happen, let people know about this and do your part! We can all take part and make a difference if we put up a fight for our rights**

**Link: .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
